Uma coroa vermelha para o sol
by Ukyo Black
Summary: Após o fim de uma grande guerra um casamento prometido desde a infância é cobrado para se concretizar. Gaara, ocupado e preocupado com seu reino fica intrigado com sua noiva, Ino, a feroz princesa de Konoha. Leves intrigas permearão o caminho desse jovem casal, assim como muita amizade, parceria e talvez...Amor? [Fic GaaIno, com breves participações NaruHina, TenKank, entre outros]
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

O mundo havia passado por 2 anos de uma guerra sangrenta que resultou em milhares de mortes de diversos reinos. O deserto de Suna estava pintado de vermelho e a rainha guerreira havia morrido em batalha, diante disto os reis de Suna e de Konoha haviam mobilizado suas forças em parceria. Juntos com os nobres de diversos outros reinos, eles conseguiram vencer as forças mercenárias do reino Oto(1) e do reino Ame(2).

No fim da guerra, Sabaku no Rasa, Rei de Suna havia morrido em batalha. O rei tinha três filhos, Kankurou o mais velho e os gêmeos da areia, Gaara e Temari. Antes de falecer Rasa havia decidido pela ascensão de Gaara. Kankurou e Temari recusaram veementemente coroa e o título real, portanto o conselho aceitou Gaara, um jovem de apenas 16 anos, como seu mais novo rei, tendo Kankurou e Temari como seus conselheiros.

Em Konoha as perdas também foram inúmeras e o rei Namikaze Minato conseguiu manter sua esposa Kushina e seus filhos gêmeos, Naruto e Ino, a salvo. Mesmo com os herdeiros tendo também se envolvido na batalha, Naruto ficou lado a lado com Gaara nas frentes de batalha, enquanto Ino ficou no mesmo batalhão que Kankurou e Temari. A jovem princesa dos Namikaze, com pouco mais de 16 anos foi vítima de uma emboscada de Oto, porém seu time conseguiu abater diversos soldados. Mesmo assim a jovem Namikaze acabou sendo ferida gravemente, somente sobrevivendo graças aos cuidados médicos de uma de suas amigas, Sakura Haruno.

N/A: Vamos lá para mais uma aventura chamada long-fic. Na verdade essa não será tão longa assim (eu acho). Me organizei pra pelo menos oito capítulos dela, mas do jeito que as coisas acontecem na minha vida, pode diminuir ou aumentar isso. Conto com vocês mais uma vez para me ajudarem. Beijos, beijos.

Observações/Notas de rodapé:

(1) Oto: Som

(2) Ame: Chuva


	2. Capítulo 1 - A rosa de Konoha

CAPÍTULO 01: A ROSA DE KONOHA

Já haviam se passado três anos do fim da grande guerra e os reinos, agora autodeterminados e reconhecidos como países, em maioria se encontravam em uma paz, com conflitos isolados acontecendo nas fronteiras do território de Konoha com o reino Oto (1) apenas. Tratavam-se de tentativas de invasão de seus vizinhos, abalando deste modo o equilíbrio outrora existente. Os reinos seguiam suas rotinas e a corte de Konoha tentava viver normalmente apesar dos abalos. Diante disto, o grande festival em comemoração ao casamento do príncipe Naruto e de Lady Hinata, duquesa dos Hyuga, havia se tornado um evento muito esperado devido todos os eventos que um festival engloba, como: músicos diversos, comidas variadas, as disputas de tiro ao alvo, arremesso de facas, corridas à cavalo, as justas e combates corpo a corpo, que animavam todos os guerreiros do reino e além, pois eram cinco dias de diversão para todos. Eram esperados para esse grande evento todos os reis e nobres dos reinos aliados, como Kumo (2) , Kiri (3) e Suna (4), assim como os países menores e aliados.

Conforme as tradições a família real deveria participar no primeiro dia. Diante disto o rei Minato e seus herdeiros, os gêmeos Naruto e Ino, conhecidos por sua ferocidade, eram guerreiros esperados. A rosa de Konoha, como Ino era reconhecida, havia reunido a sua armada de garotas e estas lutavam as justas e os combates corpo a corpo em pé de igualdade com todos os outros guerreiros, em determinados momentos ganhando com facilidade. Todas as jovens pertenciam à famílias proeminentes de Konoha: Uzumaki Karin, Mitsashi Tenten, Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata e Hyuga Hanabi.

O rei e o príncipe haviam participado de um combate conforme prometido, no entanto Ino e Naruto estavam animados com o festival, ambos se dispondo a participar todos os dias, sob os protestos de Minato. Os nobres se estapeavam pela chance de lutar contra um dos dois, principalmente contra a princesa feroz dos Namikaze, porém devido a forte fiscalização de Kushina contra as lutas de Ino, era difícil saber quando e onde a princesa lutaria e era isso que a maioria dos nobres tentava descobrir, inclusive Kankurou, príncipe dos Sabaku de Suna.

Ino estava concentrada em tomar seu vinho enquanto Tenten, sua amiga de infância e auxiliar de armas, amarrava sua armadura com cuidado. Era a véspera do casamento de seu irmão, não podia se demorar muito nas justas, pois deveria se arrumar para ver seu maldito noivo, o rei de Suna. Hinata e Sakura, também amigas de infância de Ino, sendo Hinata sua futura cunhada, entraram na tenda e se sentaram nos pufes dispersos no recinto.

\- A rainha está procurando por você, eu soube que seu noivo chegou. - A jovem Sakura jogou seus longos cabelos róseos para trás enquanto falava.

\- Espero que ele ache uma justa ou um combate para passar o tempo, pois eu mesma não irei me dispor a procurar por ele. Em menos de um mês teremos a vida toda para nos odiar - Ino arrumava sua espada na bainha.

Ino estava prometida ao herdeiro dos Sabaku desde sua infância, porém não imaginava que ele acenderia ao trono tão rapidamente. Não sabia como ele era, apenas conhecia os seus irmãos mais velhos, Temari e Kankurou, como quem lutou lado a lado na guerra e até criou vínculos de amizade com o Sabaku mais velho.

\- A mulher mais arisca dos Namikaze. - A voz masculina fez Ino sorrir.

\- Kankurou! - Ino sorriu ao ver o jovem entrando em sua tenda.

\- Vim acompanhar meu irmão em uma luta dele e fiquei sabendo que você e Naruto estavam nos campos. - O moreno informou.

\- Muito bom! Pena que não posso dar atenção para você agora meu amigo, minha luta já vai começar! Naruto está por aí nos acampamentos também, provavelmente com Shikamaru Nara.

A jovem loira deixou sua longa trança cair para trás e com um sorriso radiante saiu de sua tenda carmesim para lutar. Ao sair esbarrou em um jovem ruivo, mas não ligou. Estava atrasada.

Após ganhar sua luta e ganhar alguns arranhões aguardou pela luta de suas garotas. Tenten se aproximou da princesa.

\- Ino, sei que queria lutar amanhã de manhã, mas o rei deu ordens de não deixar nem você nem seu irmão participar mais das lutas. - A morena disse no ouvido da loira.

\- Pegue o dinheiro no cofre da tenda e faça o nosso combinado.

\- Sim, vossa graça. - Tenten sorriu e se retirou.

Ino pode perceber as pessoas se afastando e abrindo caminho enquanto se curvavam e Ino já deduziu que um dos monarcas estava se aproximando, a loira sorriu ao ver a rainha Kushina lançando seu olhar fulminante sobre si.

\- Sabia que a encontraria aqui! Você tem um dever, volte para o castelo agora!

\- Nobre mamãe, a senhora está radiante nessa bela tarde.

\- Ino! - Os guardas da rainha se aproximaram da princesa

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Já estou indo com vocês. - Ino levantou as duas mãos em rendição, ambas sujas de terra o que desagradou Kushina.

A jovem princesa acompanhou os guardas, sentindo dores em todo seu corpo, e seguiu para o castelo xingando mentalmente por não poder dar apoio para suas companheiras de luta que ainda estavam nos campos de luta, mas sabia que logo mais se reencontraria com elas no banquete do rei.

Ino não tinha um relacionamento muito bom com sua mãe, nunca havia ficado tempo suficiente com ela na verdade. Quando criança os gêmeos Namikaze foram enviados para locais diferentes, Ino foi enviada para ser criada em um lar de moças nobres comandado pela família Hyuga, local onde conheceu as suas amigas. Naruto foi enviado para os Uchiha, onde fez seus amigos mais fiéis também. Entretanto, Naruto sempre voltava à corte, enquanto Ino havia sido afastada terminantemente do convívio palacial. Fazia pouco mais de um ano que ela havia voltado à corte, sob a supervisão de vários Hyuga e os olhares atentos de Minato. A loira raramente via sua mãe e seu irmão.

Ao adentrar no palácio a loira deixou suas armas com um dos escudeiros e seguiu para o seu quarto enquanto Kushina seguiu para outros afazeres. Não demorou muito para Tenten aparecer nos aposentos da princesa, com um olhar vitorioso. A loira estava tomando banho com ervas relaxantes.

\- Está feito Ino. - Tenten exclamou triunfante

\- Excelente. - Ino murmurou - Escolha um vestido bonito para agradar meu noivo por favor. Já estou saindo do banho e avise as outras que em uma hora desceremos aos salões.

\- Sim. - Tenten assentiu e se retirou.

Agradar Ino era algo que ela fazia por fidelidade cega e por um desejo maior de seguir para Suna como dama de companhia da jovem Namikaze. Seria para Tenten o ápice de sua vida na corte.

**X.X**

O grande salão do palácio dos Namikaze estava rico em ornamentos, comidas, bebidas e risadas. Toda a corte estava preenchendo o recinto e os salões adjacentes. Os casais tomavam o salão com danças e sonhos pueris de casamento com as famílias mais abastadas.

Na mesa principal, no local mais alto do salão estavam os membros da família real, Minato no centro da mesa, com Kushina, sua esposa, ao seu lado direito, assim como os conselheiros do rei e ao seu lado esquerdo estava Naruto com sua noiva, Hinata. Minato estava irritado com a ausência de Ino na mesa principal e todos perguntavam por ela.

Não demorou muito para a jovem loira adentrar os salões com Tenten e Sakura, suas fiéis companheiras. A jovem loira trajava um vestido preto com o corpete de mesma cor, com bordados dourados, acentuando o busto da jovem e combinando com as jóias douradas e os cabelos loiros longos e trançados. Enquanto a jovem de cabelos castanhos trajava um vestido lilás e a jovem de cabelos róseos trajava um vestido cinza com detalhes róseos no busto arredondado, em seus cabelos soltos um simples adorno dourado.

Ino fez uma mesura na frente da mesa, para seu pai e se dirigiu para o assento ao lado de Hinata, que sorria da eterna ousadia de Ino. Pois toda a família real estava de vermelho e dourado e ela havia se rebelado do código de vestimenta, ou havia esquecido. As duas coisas eram muito possíveis.

\- Você está muito bonita Ino, mas para o seu desagrado a comitiva de Suna ainda não apareceu. - Hinata comentou com a jovem que havia se atrasado propositalmente, ela sabia.

\- Terei que beber para ser agradável então! - Ino sorriu fazendo até seu irmão rir.

\- Gaara é uma pessoa muito boa Ino, não deveria ser tão desconfiada. - Naruto comentou

\- Não sou desconfiada, o que esperar de um rei de Suna? Deverei ser apenas mais uma dentro de um harém, não creio que o verei com frequência. - Ino respondeu ao irmão gêmeo.

\- Gaara não parecia ser o tipo de cara que teria várias esposas, mesmo que Suna deixe. - Naruto fez uma careta.

Naruto havia conhecido Gaara na grande guerra e eles haviam desenvolvido uma forte amizade e fidelidade recíproca. Naruto havia conversado com Ino brevemente sobre ele, mas os dois nunca podiam ficar muito tempo juntos então faltavam muitas coisas que Ino queria saber.

-Talvez Naruto. Saberemos em breve, te conto. - Ino piscou ao irmão.

De todos os convidados, a comitiva de Suna era a mais assustadora. Quando estes entraram nos salões os membros da corte se afastaram. Suas vestimentas típicas com influências orientais de Suna eram diferentes das utilizadas em Konoha, influenciadas pelo ocidente. Todos os Namikaze se levantaram para recebê-los, boa parte da comitiva de dispersou no salão ao sinal de seu monarca que estava liderando a entrada. Minato circundou a mesa estendendo os braços para abraçar o recém chegado que subia os degraus com um olhar ferino, era Gaara no Sabaku, o rei de Suna, o mais jovem a ter essa posição importante em Suna, seu rosto alvo contrastando com os cabelos vermelhos como os de Kushina, o davam uma aura de perigo e importância.

Desde a grande guerra os monarcas de Konoha e Suna mantinham o vínculo de amizade dos dois países, mas nem sempre foi assim. Para conquistar uma aliança duradoura Minato havia arriscado ao oferecer Ino em matrimônio para o filho mais novo do rei Rasa, que aceitou. Porém a verdadeira surpresa para Minato foi que o mais jovem dos três herdeiros havia sido escolhido pelo conselho para ascender ao trono após a guerra, elevando assim sua filha à futura rainha de Suna.

\- Eu soube que esteve no festival com seus irmãos. - Minato sorriu ao jovem

\- Sim, seu festival está fantástico, tive a sorte de lutar contra mulheres ferozes. Fiquei surpreso de ver que agora Konoha deixa suas mulheres lutarem. Minha irmã ficou satisfeita também.

Naruto havia ido para próximo de seu pai e abraçou o monarca de Suna também.

\- Naruto, espero fielmente o dia em que poderemos negociar como reis de nossos reinos. - Gaara sentia uma profunda amizade por Naruto.

Naruto abriu um grande sorriso, ele sentia medo de governar, mas com Hinata ao seu lado e sabendo que Ino estaria com seu melhor amigo, Gaara, ele se sentia mais confiante.

\- Logo Naruto terá a chance de governar, enquanto isso espero que os dois batalhem um pouco no festival - Minato riu.

O monarca ruivo voltou seu olhar para a rainha, em seu belo vestido vinho para contrastar com seus cabelos. Kushina não envelheceu nem um dia, a genética dos Uzumaki de Konoha a manteria bela para sempre conforme as lendas.

\- Rainha Kushina, sua beleza se acentua a cada vez que nos encontramos - Gaara fez uma mesura.

\- Respeitavelmente galante como sempre Gaara. - Kushina sorriu corada. - Espero que vossa senhoria e sua comitiva bebam e comam a vontade em nossos salões. - Kushina disse docemente.

O sorriso de Kushina era contagiante.

\- De certo nos divertiremos Kushina - Gaara fez uma mesura novamente.

Minato gesticulou apontando para a loira, a chamando. Ino se dirigiu até seu pai sob o olhar atento do ruivo que estava claramente surpreso, era a jovem que havia esbarrado nele mais cedo, ou não?

\- Gaara, esta é Ino, minha filha. - Minato apresentou.

Ino fez uma mesura tentando parecer o mais submissa possível por estar na presença de seu pai e seu futuro marido.

\- A feroz rosa de Konoha. - Gaara disse sem demonstrar um traço de emoção.

\- O demônio de Suna. - Ino rebateu sorrindo.

\- Espero que possamos nos conhecer melhor e nos entender antes que vá definitivamente para Suna. - Gaara comentou olhando para Minato e depois para Ino. - Devo voltar para os meus irmãos, logo trataremos de negócios, Ino dos Namikaze.

Ino sentiu uma crescente excitação na presença de um homem pela primeira vez, era inegável que ele exalava uma aura perigosa, mas isso a incentivava. Ela tentaria ver mais daquilo naquela noite, nem que fosse através de suas amigas, suas queridas espiãs. Gaara se acomodou ao lado dos irmãos em uma das grandes mesas e foi prontamente servido de vinho. Temari, sua irmã, o observava atentamente enquanto o ruivo passava os olhos pelo salão. O ruivo tomou um gole de seu vinho e perguntou baixo para somente Temari e Kankurou ouvirem: - Vocês sabem se ela estava no festival hoje?

\- Estava - Kankurou respondeu.

\- Eu soube que ela venceu alguns dos melhores guerreiros hoje e o fato de ela ser uma guerreira a faz ser amada por todos na mesma proporção que é odiada - Temari comentou.

Gaara ficou pensativo. Ele estava contente em ser um rei solteiro, porém esta aliança com Konoha havia sido firmada quando ele era uma criança, portanto os conselheiros estavam pressionando a conclusão do matrimônio há anos, mas Gaara estava fugindo do compromisso. No entanto, nos últimos anos, devido a guerra Suna havia passado por diversas dificuldades e após muito ponderar ele chegou a solução de que deveria casar logo com a princesa dos Namikaze. Gaara tentava se consolar do fato de não conhecer Ino com a boa amizade que dividia com Naruto.

Sabaku no Temari, agora Nara Temari, havia se casado com um dos duques de Konoha, Nara Shikamaru, após o fim da grande guerra. Era um homem tranquilo e tentava não se meter em conflito, mesmo sendo um dos melhores estrategistas de Konoha. Com a mudança de Temari para Konoha, Kankurou, o irmão mais velho de Gaara se tornou seu conselheiro. Entretanto, mesmo à distância Gaara aceitava respeitosamente as idéias e opiniões de Temari sobre as suas escolhas e como ela morava em Konoha deveria manter algum nível de amizade com Ino.

\- Ino é uma jovem fantástica, por isso tantas jovens a seguem e por ela são devotadas. - Temari disse com uma certa admiração.

\- Caso não queira ver isso, tome tudo apenas uma obrigação Gaara. Não precisa nem ficar com ela por tempo além do necessário, sabe disso. - Kankurou disse ao irmão.

\- Suna precisa de um herdeiro e esperamos que com o seu casamento isso aconteça já que meus filhos são responsabilidade de Konoha e Kankurou nem pensa em ter filhos... - Temari tentava animar Gaara, mas só conseguia deixá-lo mais irritado.

Gaara manteve a sua expressão rígida. Ele amava os irmãos, mas no momento queria matá-los. Enquanto os irmãos conversavam Gaara notou que a princesa dos Namikaze havia sumido da mesa principal, assim como Naruto e sua noiva. Ao procurar pela jovem no salão a encontrou rodeada por um grupo de damas em seus vestidos esvoaçantes. O ruivo se perguntava quem eram aquelas. Gaara estava hipnotizado dentro de sua grande curiosidade e se seus irmãos ainda estavam falando algo, ele não estava prestando atenção. .

\- A armada de Ino - Temari disse no ouvido de Gaara notando que o ruivo estava com os olhos vidrados na jovem Ino.

\- O quê? - Ele perguntou saindo de seu torpor.

\- Ino comanda um grupo de jovens guerreiras, como falei. As que você viu mais cedo no festival, todas carregam em seus escudos o trevo de arbusto - Temari explicou.

\- Hn.

Em seu desinteresse fingido acompanhou as jovens pelo salão, observando-as interagir com outros jovens e uma parte de si sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes ao ver sua futura esposa dançando, inocente de seus olhares, com um jovem provavelmente Hyuga, pois tinha olhos perolados vazios.

Ino estava se divertindo na companhia de Neji, que havia feito questão de dançar com ela após ganhar dela em uma das batalhas corpo a corpo. A loira gostava dele, de uma forma que ela só admitia para si mesma. Ino conhecia Neji desde sempre. Ela admirava como ele lutava e como ele conseguia se manter cheiroso apesar de lutar um dia inteiro. Ela iria pedir esse segredo dele um dia. Quando a dança acabou e eles fizeram a mesura para se despedir um do outro Ino notou a proximidade do monarca de Suna de onde ela estava.

\- Me concede essa dança princesa Ino? - Gaara perguntou estendendo a sua mão para ela.

\- Sim, vossa graça. - Ino respondeu educada.

Gaara enlaçou a cintura da loira, surpreendendo-a.

\- Desculpe, em Suna só sabemos dançar com proximidade. - O ruivo mentiu.

\- Está tudo bem. - Ino respondeu corando violentamente.

\- Como uma princesa pôde virar guerreira aqui em Konoha? - Gaara estava profundamente curioso.

\- Forçando. - Ino sorriu. - Fui para a guerra, pois meu reino precisava de pessoas aptas e depois de me descobrirem lá foi difícil não me deixar lutar a vontade. - Parte disso não era verdade, pois tentaram levá-la para Konoha, mas ela fugiu para outro campo de batalha e só voltou ao fim do conflito. - E muitos não sabiam quem eu era então não foi difícil não ser eu.

\- Uma vez perguntei à Naruto como você era e ele me disse que era igual a ele de cabelos longos - Ino riu ao ouvir o relato do ruivo. - Mas ele se enganou, você é muito mais bonita que ele.

Ino ficou sem palavras diante do galanteio do ruivo.

\- De onde conhece Neji Hyuga? - Gaara perguntou sem rodeios, o ciúme recém descoberto o consumindo.

\- Fui criada lutando contra ele, perdendo sempre inclusive. - Ino respondeu sorrindo e tentando ocultar seus sentimentos.

Antes que ele pudesse questionar, um guarda de Suna se aproximou dos dois.

\- Vossa graça, fomos informados que lady Matsuri chegou. - O guarda anunciou e Gaara o dispensou.

Ino esperou uma explicação, mas o ruivo simplesmente não disse nada.

\- Me desculpe princesa, devo ir. - O ruivo disse e abandonou Ino no meio da música.

A loira ficou extremamente constrangida, pois nunca havia sido abandonada na pista de dança. Ela sorriu e se retirou do meio dos outros casais, indo para próximo de Sakura.

\- O que houve? - Sakura perguntou.

\- Peça para descobrirem quem é Matsuri de Suna. - Ino solicitou e Sakura se afastou obediente.

Logo Ino estava novamente na pista de dança com um outro rapaz, vários sempre se jogavam para dançar com ela e o monarca de suna havia largado a jovem… Isso estava irritando Ino profundamente.

A loira já estava em seu quarto se preparando para dormir quando Tenten entrou nos aposentos e se sentou na cama da loira.

\- Então? - Ino esperava uma resposta.

\- Ela é a amante do rei. Sinto muito Ino. - Tenten respondeu com uma pontada de pena de Ino e ódio de Gaara.

\- Está bem. - Ino finalizou o assunto. - Temos que descansar, amanhã o dia será agitado.

**X.X**

Ino estava suja de terra, com os cabelos desgrenhados e irritada. Ela lutava como se não tivesse amor à própria vida, por diversas vezes escapou de ataques mortais. Hoje ela não era Namikaze Ino e sim Yamanaka Ishi, o nome extinto há quase 50 anos de uma família nobre que ela admirava profundamente e havia reinado no princípio de Konoha. Em sua infância, sob a tutela dos Hyuga, ouviu muitas histórias sobre a inteligência de batalha dos Yamanaka.

\- Ino! Não vá para a próxima luta. - Tenten pediu.

\- Quem é? - Ino perguntou curiosa.

\- Gaara, ele está nas próximas lutas e sua amante está na platéia.

Os olhos de Ino brilharam, o ódio crescendo dentro de seu coração.

\- Pegue um capacete. - Ino ordenou e Tenten sabia que não iria dissuadir a loira de sua vontade.

As lutas da próxima rodada estavam prestes a acontecer. Gaara estava pronto e esperando seu adversário, quando ela apareceu com sua armadura vermelha, capacete fechado imaginou qual das garotas de Ino aquela seria, pois no canto superior direito jazia o famoso trevo de arbusto. Ele pode notar os diversos rostos das jovens que estavam claramente prontas para atacar caso uma das suas companheiras caísse de forma perigosa.

A jovem adversária, Yamanaka Ishi se encaminhou para o oposto equidistante do ruivo e empunhou a sua espada. Gaara mal aguardou ouvir o sinal de início da luta para atacar diretamente Ishi, que saltou para trás se defendendo com maestria.

Temari se aproximou de onde o irmão estava lutando e notou na platéia a jovem de cabelos castanhos aplaudindo a cada investida de Gaara. "Matsuri? O que ela faz aqui?" A loira se perguntou.

Ao observar que os passos de luta da jovem pareciam que os dois estavam em uma dança, sempre que a jovem não conseguia se manter no círculo de movimento, que ela havia delimitado para si, ela dava saltos para trás ou rolando pelo chão de terra. Gaara havia sido golpeado pela lateral da espada da jovem Yamanaka mais vezes do que o contrário, estava sendo uma luta feroz.

Temari então percebeu e ficou mortificada. A loira perguntou ao juiz quem eram os guerreiros e ele disse Yamanaka Ishi, o pseudônimo de Ino. Gaara estava lutando contra Ino e perdendo.

Gaara então tentou uma jogada arriscada, ao avançar sobre ela a espada dele havia rasgado o braço da blusa da jovem que caiu no chão em desequilíbrio, com o corte profundo sangrando pelo chão. Antes que ele pudesse avançar para finalizar a luta de forma fatal as jovens fizeram uma barreira humana, empunhando suas espadas, os separando. Gaara ficou sem entender.

Sua oponente se levantou e tirou o capacete e os cabelos loiros desgrenhados caíram em suas costas. As guerreiras guardaram suas espadas e Ino foi para a frente delas jogando seu capacete contra o peito de Gaara que não sabia se ficava irritado com a atitude ou deliciado de ver quem era a sua adversária.

\- Espero que vossa graça e sua amante tenham se divertido. - Ino disse com desdém.

Temari ficou surpresa com a atitude e as palavras de Ino. Ela já sabia, não tinha como Temari remediar, o estrago já estava feito. Dificilmente a aliança seria quebrada, mas a possibilidade de Ino ser passiva acabou ali. Temari observou Ino sair do local acompanhada por suas garotas e viu que Gaara estava com um sorriso. Ele estava sendo desafiado.

**X.X**

Ino estava sentada no trono apoiando sua cabeça que doía na espada cravada no chão de mármore. O trono de Konoha, uma cadeira com entalhes de folhas e raposas, com um assento almofadado vermelho e dourado. Ino estava ali, pois ninguém mais estava, sala do trono estava trancada, mas ela melhor do que ninguém sabia ir para lá na surdina.

\- Eu sabia que ia te encontrar aqui. - Naruto disse com sua voz ecoando por todo o recinto.

\- Lembra quando éramos bem pequenos e brincavamos aqui e dizíamos que seríamos rei e rainha de Konoha? - Ino perguntou sem levantar a cabeça de sua espada, os seus longos cabelos se espalhando pelo chão.

\- Até descobrirmos que para isso acontecer teríamos que casar um com o outro. - Naruto riu.

\- Logo você será rei. - Ino levantou a cabeça da espada, se acomodando no trono.

\- Logo você será rainha. - Naruto sentou-se no trono que pertence à rainha de Konoha.

\- De Suna. - Ino riu amarga.

\- De Suna. - Naruto falou triste.

\- Eu nunca tive chance de comandar Konoha não é? - Ino sentia mais dor em constatar isso do que de ter apanhado a manhã inteira.

\- Não como você imaginou. - Naruto assentiu.

\- Vivem nos separando Naruto, como se fossemos terrivelmente perigosos juntos. - Ino riu, amarga.

\- Talvez tenhamos algum poder oculto de dominação que nunca pudemos desenvolver. - Naruto riu.

\- Cuide bem de Hinata, Naruto. Sei que já conversamos sobre isso, sei que você é amável e capaz, mas preciso pedir novamente: Cuide bem dela. - Ino não conseguia esconder as lágrimas.

\- Cuidarei sim, com a minha própria vida se for necessário. - Naruto disse fortemente. - Eu soube que jogou um capacete em Gaara…

\- Ele me insultou. Sorte a dele de eu estar cansada, ou ele ia sofrer mais do que achava. - Ino estava com ódio.

\- Deve ser tudo um mal entendido, e se não for, sei que você vai saber lidar com isso. - Naruto sorriu.

\- Devo ir irmão, tenho que me arrumar para o seu casamento. - Ino se levantou ignorando a frase do irmão e Naruto a acompanhou. Ino o abraçou e Naruto pôde perceber o cheiro ferroso que indicava que ela estava ferida - Eu te amo irmão.

\- Eu te amo Ino.

A loira bateu em um dos quadros da parede lateral e sumiu em uma passagem secreta.

**X.X**

Ino estava com seu vestido de cetim azul marinho e havia pedido para trançarem seu cabelo à moda de Suna, com fios com contas prateadas pelo meio de seus cabelos, assim como Tenten a auxiliou em seu corte no braço que ainda estava dolorido. A loira andava calmamente pelos corredores com suas fiéis amigas Tenten e Sakura. Ino parou por um momento no umbral da porta do jardim lateral para admirar riqueza em ornamentos para o casamento do príncipe e se sentiu contente por seu amado irmão estar prestes a se casar com sua amada amiga de infância.

\- Devo ir para perto da rainha, espero que vocês se acomodem bem. - Ino sorriu para Tenten.

Antes que pudesse chegar na rainha, uma jovem entrou na frente da princesa.

\- Que graça que é você! Até os cabelinhos trançados ela fez. - Disse a jovem de cabelos castanhos rindo.

\- Não tenho tempo para isso. - Ino tentou se esquivar de Matsuri, mas a jovem segurou no braço machucado de Ino que soltou um murmúrio automático de dor.

Tenten e Sakura se meteram entre as duas, tentando afastar Ino da jovem de Suna.

\- Uma cadelinha de Konoha como você não vai ter uma vida muito fácil em Suna. Desista! - Matsuri disse apertando fortemente Ino pelo braço machucado e soltando-a logo em seguida.

Sakura ia avançar para cima da jovem quando Ino segurou a jovem pela mão sinalizando que não fizesse isso. Matsuri saiu do caminho delas, indo para outra direção.

\- Está tudo bem por aqui Ino? - a voz arrastada de Shikamaru foi reconhecida pelas jovens.

\- Sim, a senhorita Matsuri estava apenas me dando os parabéns pelo casamento de meu irmão. - Ino tentou manter a sua postura.

\- Ela estava ameaçando Ino! - Sakura não se conteve.

\- Agora não Sakura. - Ino olhou para a jovem amiga - Se me dão licença, preciso ir para o lado de Kushina.

Ao se retirar de perto deles ela viu os três irmãos Sabaku se aproximando e Temari estava claramente irritada. Porém ela não tinha tempo para isso agora. Precisava chegar ao lado de sua mãe e fingir que seu braço não estava sangrando, pois com a ação de Matsuri provavelmente seu machucado agora estava vazando pelo tecido do vestido.

\- Pare com isso. - Kushina sussurrou para Ino

\- Isso o quê? - Ino perguntou

\- Você está remexendo nesse vestido, pare. - Kushina ordenou e Ino ficou parada, sentindo o sangue descer em seu braço, colocou a mão para trás a fim de esconder caso o sangue caísse mais.

Temari ficou extremamente irritada ao ver Matsuri na cerimônia e se manteve ao lado de seu marido e dos irmãos até o final dos votos dos noivos. Antes de irem para o banquete ela pediu para falar com os irmãos a sós, portanto os três seguiram para uma sala reservada próximo ao jardim lateral.

\- Você ficou louco? - Temari gritou

\- Eu não sabia que ela viria. - Gaara disse sério

\- Pois eu duvido! - Temari rebateu.

\- Ela não deveria estar aqui Gaara… Isso é falta de respeito com os Namikaze. Com Ino. - Kankurou disse com um tom triste.

\- Eu não sabia que ela viria. - Gaara repetiu.

\- Não me interessa se você sabia ou não, mande-a embora agora! - Temari estava a cada momento mais irritada.

\- Temari…

\- Eu não tenho mais nada a falar com você enquanto essa puta não for embora de Konoha. - Temari saiu de perto dos irmãos.

\- Você sabe que Matsuri deve ter ameaçado Ino naquele momento. Faça algo. - Kankurou se limitou a dizer e deixou o irmão sozinho.

**X.X**

Ino estava em uma das sacadas com uma taça de vinho nas mãos. A loira fechou os olhos sentindo a brisa gelada vindo das florestas. Ela adorava os ventos gelados do fim do outono e início de inverno, pois a lembrava quando corria pelos bosques com os Hyuga. Enquanto isso no salão se ouvia os risos e a música sutil ao fundo.

\- Você está bem? - Gaara perguntou, tirando-a de seu momento solitário.

\- Não tenho motivos para não estar. - Ino respondeu, bruta.

\- Matsuri…

Ino girou os olhos e gesticulou com a mão para ele parar de falar.

\- Não me interessam os seus motivos para trazer a sua amante para a minha casa. Não me interessa nem porque ela me ameaçou. Não nutrimos sentimentos um pelo outro e suas atitudes me demonstraram que nosso casamento é uma transação comercial. Eu sei cumprir os meus deveres caro Rei de Suna. Espero que vossa graça tenha capacidade de cumprir os seus comigo. - Ino disse e ele ouviu em silêncio - Tenho mais o que fazer, se me der licença.

Antes que ela pudesse sair da sacada Gaara a puxou para si, deixando-os muito próximos e Ino deixou sua taça cair e espatifar no chão com esse movimento ousado do ruivo.

\- Tão bonita e tão feroz, realmente estou diante de uma mulher fascinante. - Gaara sorriu e selou seus lábios nos da loira que demonstrou resistência ao ato dele.

A loira se desvencilhou dele e levantou a mão para proferir um tapa no ruivo, mas não o fez por lembrar que ele era um rei. A loira saiu correndo de perto dele e Gaara se sentiu satisfeito com seus primeiros dias com sua 'terrível' noiva.

* * *

N/A: Começamos nossa nova aventura, yey! Espero que gostem e conto com o apoio de vocês. Bjs

OBS:

(1) Oto: Som

(2) Kumo: Nuvem

(3) Kiri: Névoa

(4) Suna: Areia


	3. Capítulo 2- Prepare a rainha

**Disclaimmer: Os Personagens de Naruto Pertencem ao Mestre Masashi Kishimoto, mas se eu pudesse só quereria um Gaara para mim.**

**CAPÍTULO 2: PREPARE A RAINHA PARA O DESERTO**

Gaara estava tomando o desjejum calmamente com Kankurou, era uma manhã agradável de fim de outono e início de inverno, portanto os ventos estavam começando a ficar mais gelados.

\- Kankurou, me faça um favor, descubra onde Ino está hoje nos campos de batalha. - Gaara pediu ao irmão que fez sinal positivo com a cabeça e saiu do recinto.

Em menos de uma hora Kankurou estava de volta, enquanto Gaara observava pela janela o vento soprando pela floresta.

\- Ela não está nos campos hoje. Uma das damas de companhia dela me disse que ela está nos jardins da rainha essa manhã.

\- Certo - Gaara disse pensativo saindo do quarto.

Ele pediu aos guardas que o levassem até os jardins da rainha, pois precisava falar com Ino, mas o jardim da rainha era imenso e ele deveria procurar por ela se quisesse encontrá-la. Os guardas não estavam facilitando e Gaara imaginou que fosse devido Matsuri e a tal devoção cega em Ino que muitos em Konoha têm.

O ruivo já estava quase desistindo quando avistou Ino sentada perto da fonte girando entre seus dedos uma folha amarela. Logo a loira notou a aproximação de Gaara por um dos corredores de flores e girou os olhos tentando deixar para lá, pois ela estava preocupada com outras coisas.

\- Princesa Ino, que surpresa agradável vê-la lá aqui! - Gaara sorriu

\- O que você quer, _vossa graça_? - A loira gracejou

\- Pedir desculpas por ontem?

\- Qual das situações? - Ino o provocou

\- Somente Matsuri, de beijá-la não me desculpo.

\- Muito conveniente vir me pedir desculpas. - Ino se levantou, aproximando-se do ruivo - Sabe… Não sou somente uma guerreira, sou uma princesa de Konoha e sei dos acordos entre nossos reinos. Uma princesa foi prometida ao herdeiro de Suna, assim o acordo de ajuda mútua seguirá sem problemas… Mas se atentarmos para a defesa veemente de minha honra e meu pai decidir me casar com outro Sabaku, o reino de Suna padecerá... Se não houver um novo acordo.

\- Meu reino…

\- Você precisa de mim. - Ino andou ao redor dele - Você, especificamente, precisa de mim e me afronta com a presença de um caso amoroso seu.

\- Onde quer chegar? - Gaara ficou sério novamente, suas tentativas de sedução não dariam certo com Ino.

\- Peço que nunca mais me desrespeite Gaara, pois por mais distante que tenhamos sido por todos esses anos ainda tenho sentimentos que deveriam - A loira deu uma risadinha cínica - ser respeitados.

Minato surgiu com dois guardas pelo mesmo caminho que Gaara havia vindo e Ino deu alguns passos distante de Gaara de forma respeitosa.

\- Ino, venha. - Minato ordenou e a jovem obedeceu.

\- Minato…

\- Não dirija a palavra para a minha filha enquanto desrespeita a nossa família. - Minato foi incisivo levantando a mão direita para silenciar o monarca de Suna - A honra de minha filha não será maculada.

\- Papai, o rei de Suna estava me pedindo perdão e me dizendo que foi tudo um grande equívoco. Uma falha na comunicação entre os guardas. - Ino deu seu mais doce sorriso, o que assustava até Minato.

Aquela reação de Ino foi um choque tanto para Minato quanto para Gaara.

\- Cumprirei os meus deveres por Konoha - Ino continuou - E sei que Gaara cumprirá o dever dele por Suna.

Minato sabia que Ino tentaria resolver, ela sempre tentava, mas somente dessa vez queria poder auxiliar sua filha da melhor forma possível, por isso havia pedido esse encontro com ela. Porém, não esperava encontrar Gaara coagindo sua menina.

\- Ino…

\- Juro por toda Suna que sua filha será sempre respeitada e protegida em Suna se ainda for de seu desejo que eu a despose. -Gaara se sentia humilhado em ter que fazer tais promessas que em seu coração eram vazias.

\- Ino já tomou a decisão dela. Isto me basta. - Minato engoliu em seco enquanto olhava para Ino ainda com seu sorriso contido.

\- Tudo está resolvido então. - Ino disse incisiva largando de mão a faceta sorridente para a séria - Já cansei dessa discussão.

A jovem estava sentindo o aperto em seu peito e precisava sair de perto daqueles homens o mais rápido possível. Ela fez uma breve mesura e saiu rapidamente atravessando o jardim, apesar dos gritos de protesto vindos de seu pai e de Gaara. Ela andava rapidamente, se embrenhado pelos corredores de árvores até chegar em uma área isolada onde oficialmente nenhum membro da realeza deveria ir.

A loira se deixou cair no chão e relaxar, deitada na grama amarela e seca. Estava sozinha. Podia deixar se quisesse que suas lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto, e saíram, sofridas de seu coração e sua alma. Ela nunca podia demonstrar suas fraquezas, não podia ser fraca perto de suas damas de companhia, não podia ser fraca perto de seu irmão, não podia ser fraca perto de seus pais. Porém, naquele momento ela não estava se sentindo fraca, estava se sentindo aterrorizada. Ela sentia medo da solidão que sofreria em Suna. Ela sentia medo de não conseguir se adaptar. De ser rejeitada. _Ela já estava sendo rejeitada por seu noivo_, por mais que este tentasse não demonstrar que esse casamento era puramente comercial e estratégico. Odiava ter nascido mulher, uma moeda de troca. Desejava ter sido a primeira a nascer para poder brigar pelo trono de Konoha.

Após um bom tempo ela se sentiu mais calma e sentou-se. Seu belo vestido róseo agora estava sujo de terra e grama. Sua mãe ficaria desapontada como sempre.

\- Princesa Ino? - a loira ouviu a voz de Sakura - O que faz aqui? Estão todos procurando por você!

\- Eu estava apenas… ficando sozinha. - Ino sorriu.

\- Ino, posso ajudar em algo? - Ela se abaixou e colocou o rosto de Ino entre suas mãos, deixando Ino amolecida com o carinho, os olhos esmeraldinos da jovem sempre passaram uma paz descomunal para Ino.

\- Me leve para os meus aposentos sem ninguém me ver… consegue? - Ino sorriu para a amiga.

\- Sempre. - A jovem que era da família Haruno e agora uma das matriarcas da família Uchiha era sempre uma excelente companhia para fazer coisas na surdina.

**X.X**

Diante da decisão de Ino, Minato havia sugerido ao casal que estes deveriam se encontrar para se despedir, pois Gaara voltaria para Suna e somente voltaria para o casamento dos dois. Por sugestão de Kushina eles deveriam ir para os jardins para terem segurança e privacidade.

Por mais segura de si que Ino fosse, ao ver Gaara vindo em sua direção, ela ficava tensa da cabeça aos pés. Mesmo tendo lutado com ele recentemente, não o reconhecia com o mítico demônio do deserto. Para Gaara ver Ino era como uma miragem, bela e perigosa na mesma proporção dependendo de como você está desesperado. Mesmo assim ele pôde notar ao se aproximar dela que ela estava tensa.

Os primeiros dias do inverno ainda continham a beleza das folhas amareladas e algumas poucas flores caindo e deixando o chão colorido. A temperatura amena indo embora e instalando a estação fria, em Konoha principalmente o frio era esmagador, junto com a neve que logo chegaria, portanto nessa tarde o clima estava mais frio que o normal para o fim da estação.

A loira permaneceu resoluta em seu vestido de brocado vermelho, aguardando Gaara chegar próximo de si, praguejando em pensamento por ter esquecido seu casaco. Gaara sentiu-se tentado a parar somente para admirar a bela figura loira de vermelho no meio da paisagem amarelada, era estonteante.

\- Princesa Ino, acredito que seja melhor ficarmos dentro do castelo hoje, não quero que fique doente. - Gaara sorriu, galante.

\- Estou acostumada ao clima de Konoha, mas entendo que deva ser difícil para vossa graça ficar em uma temperatura baixa como a de hoje- Ino respondeu sorrindo, cínica.

\- Acho que já posso deixar esse jardim esperando mais um pouco e admirar a sua beleza - Gaara seguiu para os corredores aquecidos do castelo e por mais que não quisesse confessar Ino estava agradecida de poder entrar.

Gaara observou a jovem entrar, seu rosto branco com as bochechas e nariz levemente avermelhados devido o clima frio. O ruivo sorriu e se aproximou da jovem, que se assustou com a aproximação excessiva.

\- O que está fazendo? - Ino perguntou ficando corada.

\- Não pode se assustar sempre que eu me aproximar de você sabia? - Gaara sorriu colocando a sua mão no rosto frio da jovem.

\- Você está quente. - A loira fez uma careta

\- E você está fria; Fingir ser forte não faz de você forte de verdade sabia?

\- Vamos para a sala de chá, pedirei à Sakura que peça para prepararem algo. - Ino anunciou, mas Gaara fez sinal negativo com a cabeça deixando Ino confusa.

\- Vamos para o solário da princesa, solicitei que Kankurou preparasse tudo para a senhorita. Vim procurá-la, pois os guardas não a encontraram.

Ino foi surpreendida, há anos não ia para o solário que seu pai havia construído para ela. A loira não conseguiu conter o sorriso e abaixou a cabeça para que Gaara não notasse, mas ele já havia visto e fingiu que não viu.

O solário era um jardim na verdade, mas um jardim interno, com rosas de cores variadas, orquídeas e trepadeiras pelas colunas brancas, o teto e as paredes com grandes estruturas de ferro forjado com um grosso vidro dando transparência e luz ao recinto de ar vitoriano. Um lugar aquecido e cheio de vida dentro do castelo, contrastando com o lado de fora, esfriando. No meio das plantas jazia uma mesa repleta de doces e pães com duas cadeiras forradas aguardando os seus ocupantes. Os guardas se prostraram a uma distância respeitável do casal que se sentou na mesa, servindo-se de doces.

\- Vossa graça me surpreendeu, não venho aqui há anos. - Ino sentia-se aquecida aspirando o cheiro doce das flores.

\- Você tem cheiro de flores, pensei que viesse aqui todos os dias. - foi a vez do ruivo ser surpreendido.

\- Pudim de leite. - Ino sorriu corada, ignorando a colocação do ruivo.

\- Eu soube que a senhorita gosta de doces, em especial deste. Pode parecer que não, mas sou um homem observador.

\- Uma característica de reis. - Ino beliscava um doce.

\- Naruto me falou um pouco sobre você quando cheguei aqui, confesso.

\- Naruto me falou sobre você também. - Ino abaixou a vista até fechar os olhos - Ele dizia que você era um guerreiro excepcional, uma pessoa maravilhosa e acreditei na palavra do meu gêmeo, pois quem melhor do que ele para me contar tão detalhadamente sobre alguém que eu não iria conhecer tão cedo?

\- Não acredita mais? - Gaara perguntou sentindo-se de certa forma receoso.

\- Meus sentimentos… - Ino abriu os olhos - Que diferença eles fariam?

\- Reis se matariam pela senhorita, princesa Ino dos Namikaze. - A declaração de Gaara fez com que Ino sentisse um calor descendo por sua barriga.

Gaara pediu para os guardas saírem e deixarem os dois a sós por cinco minutos. Isso somado a declaração de Gaara fez Ino corar.

\- Sinto muito pelo constrangimento que a fiz passar. Iremos nos casar em breve e quero que tenha confiança em mim. Juro por todos os deuses, por Naruto e por seus pais que ainda confiam em mim, que irei protegê-la de todo o mal e tentarei amá-la como merece, com o tempo. - Por mais irritado que ele se sentisse com esse casamento, sua promessa era verdadeira, pois Ino morta não valia nada para ele.

\- Agradeço a sua sinceridade e juro o mesmo, assim como tentarei lhe dar filhos fortes para orgulhar Suna. Apenas peço, vossa graça, que eu nunca saiba quando estiver com aquela mulher - A loira restabeleceu sua rigidez.

\- Meus conselheiros são...Conservadores. Eles irão pressionar a senhorita até termos um filho, portanto fique preparada para isso.

Ino o ouvia atentamente, portanto ele continuou.

\- Konoha tem os ritos de núpcias ainda, o que consideramos em Suna algo desnecessário, mas respeitaremos Konoha e seus costumes. Nesse rito a senhorita deverá provar para a corte que é virgem.

\- Claro... _Vossa graça_ e Konoha terão esse deleite. - Ino riu fracamente

\- Não é para mim que deve provar isso e não me importo se não estiver. Será algo extremamente constrangedor e juro que tentarei finalizar isto o mais rápido possível. PORÉM, somente nesta noite aceitarei seus costumes de Konoha na cama.

\- Meus costumes de Konoha? - A loira estava confusa

Os tintilar da armadura denunciou que os guardas estavam voltando ao seu lugar de vigia. Ino ficou olhando para Gaara, aguardando uma resposta, mas esta não viria. Não era um assunto que deveriam debater na frente dos guardas. Gaara sorriu malicioso e Ino compreendeu o que ele queria falar. Em menos de meia hora o casal se despediu e cada um tomou seu caminho até seus aposentos particulares.

**X.X**

Gaara e sua comitiva haviam ido embora há pouco mais de uma semana. Diante disso Kushina chamou Ino em seus aposentos. A rainha estava concentrada em um bordado quando Ino entrou na sala privativa de sua mãe.

\- Sente-se. - Kushina pediu e Ino obedeceu.

A rainha colocou seu bordado de lado e olhou para sua filha, como se fosse a primeira vez. Uma linda mulher ela havia se tornado e não a viu crescer. Eram ordens de Minato que ela fosse ensinada em outro local, com isso não viu seus filhos crescerem. Kushina sentia que não conhecia Ino, mas sabia que sua personalidade irascível era sua.

\- Temos uma questão importante que você deve decidir antes de ir embora. - Kushina disse.

\- Que seria…? - Ino perguntou

\- Suas damas, sabe quais são?

\- Pensei que eu só precisasse escolher isso quando realmente me casasse, já que serei rainha.

\- Imagino que já tenha elas, normalmente são as jovens que cresceram com você, mas pode escolher se quer todas elas para você.

\- Preciso responder isso agora? - Ino não sabia ao certo quem nomear.

\- Você deve dar o nome delas ao seu pai para que elas sejam convocadas e anunciadas quando você chegar na corte de Suna. Elas serão responsabilidade régia sua, principalmente. Então tente decidir ainda esta semana. - Kushina sorriu. - Pode ir.

\- Está bem.

\- Ino - Kushina a chamou antes que saísse - A Sra. uchiha não pode ser nomeada.

\- Como assim não pode? - Ino sentiu-se ultrajada

\- O marido dela tem um dever com Naruto. Ela não pode sair de Konoha.

\- Isso é ridículo Kushina! - Ino estava irritada.

\- É só isso, pode ir. - Kushina voltou-se ao seu bordado.

Ino fez uma mesura e saiu pelos corredores sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Sakura era sua escolha, sua única escolha. Estava tão distraída que mal visualizou a jovem de cabelos azulados e olhos âmbar vindo em sua direção sorrindo.

\- Lady Konan! - Ino a saudou.

\- Princesa Ino, que honra poder encontrá-la. Podemos conversar um pouco? - A jovem sorria

\- Claro. - Ino assentiu

As duas seguiram para um dos jardins laterais, o dia relativamente frio, a estação estava se instalando com força. Ino estava tentando manter a educação frente a sua raiva de sua recente conversa com sua mãe.

\- Ino, preciso pedir um favor grande. - Konan disse baixo - Faça de mim uma de suas damas.

O pedido pegou Ino de surpresa, ela conhecia Konan da casa de moças, ela estava quase saindo de lá quando Ino chegou, mas pôde ver como a jovem era cuidadosa e amorosa com tudo que fazia. Konan cuidou de Ino nos primeiros dias e era sempre atenciosa com os ferimentos de treinamento da jovem Namikaze. Ino a adorava, mesmo com a diferença clara de cinco anos de idade entre elas.

Ino sabia que atualmente ela era casada como chefe da família Uchiha, o conde Itachi e que eles tinham um filho pequeno, Shisui.

\- Qual seria o motivo de você me pedir isso? Conde Itachi… Ele é um mau marido? - Ino trincou os dentes - Ele a machucou?

\- Pelo contrário, Itachi é o melhor marido do mundo, mas devo ficar longe dele pelo nosso bem dentro da família Uchiha.

\- O que está acontecendo Konan? - Ino perguntou baixinho.

Konan olhou ao redor.

\- Não posso falar aqui Ino, mas preciso por favor que me proteja.

\- Irei. - Ino assegurou apertando a mão da amiga.

Ino se despediu dela e, depois de muito ponderar deitada em sua cama, chegou a conclusão que teria que levar somente duas jovens mesmo: Tenten e agora Konan. Sentou-se em sua escrivaninha e escreveu as funções de cada uma: Sendo Tenten sua dama de quarto de dormir e Konan sua dama de câmara privada e pediu à um guarda que entregasse a mensagem selada ao rei.

Ino sentia-se satisfeita de suas escolhas, queria levar Karin e Hanabi, mas sabia que nem Kushina, nem os Hyuga aceitariam isso, pois ambas já estavam cotadas para serem damas de Hinata. E Sakura… Queria levar Sakura, mas pelo jeito ela era proibida e como já estava levando Konan, os Uchiha iriam ficar enfurecidos. A armada de Ino estava sendo desfeita. Ino estava sendo despedaçada.

Os dias se passavam lentamente enquanto o inverno caía graciosamente. Ino estava em sua sala privativa com Tenten quando Temari entrou sorrindo acompanhada de várias mulheres, a loira seguiu correndo para abraçar Ino.

\- Você é uma mulher difícil de se ver! - Temari sorriu

\- Me desculpe, estive um pouco ocupada com os preparativos para a minha despedida de Konoha.

Em partes era verdade, ela estava vendo os trâmites para embalamento de suas coisas mais preciosas, assim como ela estava evitando a condessa dos Nara, pois não queria desculpas furadas da irmã de Gaara.

\- Trouxe as costureiras para auxiliá-la com pelo menos algumas peças para sua melhor recepção no clima de Suna. - Temari anunciou, surpreendendo Ino.

\- Então por favor, tire as minhas medidas e a de minhas damas, sendo ainda necessário ir até a mansão Uchiha para as vestimentas de lady Konan.

\- Tudo será arranjado. - Temari sorriu.

Temari se levantou e andou até a grande janela do quarto onde Ino estava, ao tocar na janela a mesma estava fria, pois o inverno estava presente nos dias de Konoha.

\- Suna é no meio do deserto, portanto é uma cidade quente. Os dias as vezes são sufocantes de tão quentes, mas temos meios de nos refrescar. - Temari começou a divagar - As suas roupas quentes de Konoha não serão úteis em Suna, portanto não as leve.

\- Levarei algumas caso precise apenas, não imagino que as usarei lá.

\- Ino, devo lhe dizer… Gaara é uma pessoa majoritariamente introspectiva, a responsabilidade o encontrou quando ele era muito jovem e isso atraiu comentários bons e ruins. Porém, nunca duvide da doçura e fidelidade dele. Meu irmão cuidará de você com a própria vida, mesmo vocês ainda não tendo tanta intimidade. Confie nele.

\- Tentarei, mas mesmo que não consiga, serei uma boa monarca para Suna, confie em mim. - Ino disse com afinco.

\- Eu confio. - Temari assentiu.

Assim que as costureiras acabaram, Temari foi embora com elas, deixando Ino e sua dama desconfiadas daquele bom ato de Suna sobre elas.

**X.X**

As semanas passaram rapidamente e o esperado dia do casamento da princesa Ino havia chegado. Um festival mais modesto havia sido montado para este enlace. Porém, nenhuma das damas de Ino poderia participar, pois estavam ocupadas auxiliando a princesa em seus preparativos.

Ino observava quieta o trabalho das ajudantes arrumando seu vestido marfim de noiva. Os cabelos loiros foram enrolados em tranças no topo de sua cabeça e a jovem pensava que depois desse dia seria a primeira vez na vida que ela estaria separada por milhas e milhas de Naruto e boa parte de suas meninas, isso a assustava. Ter que construir uma vida em um lugar totalmente diferente de Konoha ela até poderia aceitar, mas ser separada de seu gêmeo de novo para isso lhe causava um certo amargor.

Ino ficou pronta no horário, seu vestido marfim com detalhes dourados demonstrando todo o poder de uma princesa Namikaze. Depois desse dia ela seria responsabilidade de Suna.

Sua mãe, Kushina, era a responsável por levá-la ao salão principal que já estava ornamentado para o seu casamento. Porém, a ruiva tomou o caminho do solário e Ino ficou sem entender.

\- O rei pediu que o casamento fosse realocado no solário da princesa, acho que você o surpreendeu Ino. - Kushina revelou.

Ino sentiu seu rosto corar. Matar pessoas para se defender a deixava atenta, lutar era relaxante, mas casar, isso a deixava trêmula. Ao entrarem no solário vários membros da nobreza de Konoha e Suna estavam presentes. Um caminho com pétalas de rosas vermelhas foi montado da porta até terminar em um arco com folhas e flores amarelas e vermelhas. Ino estava maravilhada, as memórias que tinha do solário eram todas de sua infância em família, por isso não entrava mais lá. Agora a jovem tinha mais essa memória, a de seu casamento ou sua morte para Konoha, como quisesse se lembrar daqui há uns anos.

A loira entrou acompanhada de Kushina e pode notar vários rostos conhecidos entre as pessoas, inclusive seu irmão que sorria para ela. Ino não via Naruto nem Hinata desde o casamento deles. Ao olhar para o arco no final do caminho, Gaara estava lá em pé com sua casaca vermelha ao lado de um celebrante. Ele estava tão bonito, mas tão sério que Ino se questionou se tudo aquilo seria bom.

Kushina entregou Ino para Gaara e se reuniu à Minato, Naruto e Hinata em uma das laterais.

\- Estamos aqui nesta tarde para celebrar o amor desses dois jovens… - O celebrante começou a cerimônia.

O celebrante falou por alguns minutos sobre a importância do casamento e sobre amor até chegar no momento em que deveria realmente unir o casal. Ele pediu para Ino colocar a mão direita sob a mão de Gaara e ela obedeceu, como sempre ele era uma pessoa quente e ela fria.

\- Ino, princesa dos Namikaze de Konoha aceita Gaara, Rei dos Sabaku de Suna como seu legítimo esposo e promete lhe ser fiel até o último dia de sua vida?

A loira disse sim olhando nos olhos de Gaara, se afogando naquele mar verde. A pergunta foi feita para Gaara também que respondeu positivamente. O celebrante os consagrou marido e mulher e o casal deu um beijo casto enquanto todos os presentes batiam palmas.

Kushina informou que o banquete seria no salão principal e todos deveriam se direcionar para lá seguindo os guardas. Ino e Gaara ficaram na mesa principal, comendo e bebendo enquanto os nobres os saudavam por seu enlace. Os Uchiha foram em duplas saudá-los. Itachi, o mais velho com sua esposa Konan foram breves em seus votos, em seguida vieram Sasuke e Sakura. Sasuke não abriu a boca, deixando todos os votos a cargo da esposa.

Ino sentiu-se tentada a levantar e ir abraçar sua melhor amiga, mas sabia que não deveria. Só poderia se levantar se seu marido deixasse.

\- Senhora Uchiha, você é como uma irmã para a minha esposa, não é? - Gaara perguntou à jovem de cabelos róseos antes dela se retirar da fila.

\- Sim vossa graça!

\- Convido a senhora e seu marido para visitarem Suna assim que puderem. - A atitude de Gaara deixou Ino feliz.

\- Assim que possível iremos sim vossa graça. - Sakura sorriu olhando grata de Gaara para Ino.

A jovem fez uma mesura e e foi escoltada por seu marido para longe dos noivos. Gaara acenou com a mão para aguardarem.

\- Você está bem? - Gaara perguntou à Ino.

\- Estou sim, apenas… Eu não a via há muito tempo - Ino se forçou a sorrir.

Ino estava de coração partido, pois sendo rainha de um reino distante não teria autorização de sair dos domínios de seu marido, ela havia sido presa em uma gaiola de ouro no meio do deserto. Mesmo com o convite educado de Gaara, Ino sabia que Sakura não sairia da corte tão cedo, talvez com o tempo poderia convencer Sasuke a ir ver Ino em Suna. A loira sentia terrivelmente a ausência de uma de suas mais confiáveis amigas.

\- Ouça jovem Ino, daqui a pouco teremos o rito nupcial - Gaara sussurrou tirando a jovem de seu torpor. - Essa não será a sua melhor noite, mas juro que lhe darei algo memorável assim que chegarmos à Suna.

Ino estava ficando aterrorizada por saber que aquela seria sua última noite em Konoha, como sentiria falta do frio... No entanto, o jeito misterioso de Gaara a deixava com calores excessivos nas faces e em suas genitálias, não podia negar e talvez pudesse tirar algum proveito de Suna, quem sabe?!

A noite estava realmente sendo divertida, após dançarem um pouco no salão chegou a temida hora do rito nupcial. Kushina e as outras mulheres acompanharam Ino até o quarto onde ela seria preparada e sussurrou no ouvido de Ino uma instrução:

\- Apenas fique quieta e o deixe fazer o que ele deve fazer.

Ino e suas damas foram criadas conforme as regras de Konoha, para virarem esposas prêmio. Para serem as parideiras. Não devendo no ato sexual tirar prazer daquilo. Ino estava tentando manter a sua bravura em sua face enquanto o asco da situação se espalhava por sua alma.

**X.X**

Ino estava deitada na cama com sua camisola branca cercada, todos os rostos conhecidos e desconhecidos foram obrigados por Gaara a se retirar, logo uma situação de extremo desconforto se tornou apenas privada. Contudo, ela sendo uma princesa era obrigatório que os rito fossem realizados. Minato e Kushina estavam aguardando o desenrolar em um local privativo, onde podiam ver respeitosamente os ritos. Quando Gaara entrou no aposento trajando calções brancos e uma camisa frouxa Ino sentiu-se nervosa a ponto de fraquejar e chorar, mas seu orgulho não a deixaria vacilar, não depois de esconder as suas tristezas por tanto tempo.

O silêncio estava instalado no aposento enquanto Gaara caminhava até a jovem. A loira sentiu as mãos quentes dele levantando a sua camisola, lhe causando arrepios por todo o corpo, mas manteve sua expressão impassível. O ruivo separou as suas pernas, se encaixando sobre ela. Os olhos verdes dele estavam fixados nos olhos azuis dela e não demorou muito para ela sentir-se invadida pelo membro dele, que a priori causou dor ao se permitir entrar mais e mais na jovem loira. O ruivo a conduzia entre gemidos enquanto ela se controlava, pois não era autorizada a expressar sentimentos naquele ato. Em poucos minutos Gaara havia terminado, ainda cambaleando saiu de cima da loira.

Rapidamente uma criada entrou no quarto, puxou a camisola da jovem para baixo, a auxiliou a sair da cama e a levou para outro aposento como se estivessem fugindo de todo aquele quadro de vergonha, enquanto os juízes da virgindade de Ino Namikaze verificavam se ela havia sangrado ou não.

Kushina entrou sorrindo no cômodo onde Ino estava aguardando placidamente, tentando esconder as suas dores no ventre. Kushina a abraçou carinhosamente.

\- Está tudo bem Ino, meu anjo. A criada a levará para o seu quarto.

Ino não entendia, pensava que voltaria para a suíte nupcial e teria que ficar com Gaara.

\- Gaara…- Ino balbuciou e Kushina acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

\- Ele dormirá em outro quarto, alegou estar cansado. - A rainha de Konoha explicou.

Ino agradeceu internamente por aquele ato de bondade do ruivo. Mesmo não o conhecendo tão bem adorava aquelas atitudes bondosas dele. Kushina saiu e Ino estava sendo levada pelo corredor até o seu quarto. A criada, uma senhora de um pouco mais de 60 anos parou a frente de Ino que estava divagando.

\- Princesa Ino, não deveríamos deixar ninguém entrar em seus aposentos, mas a Senhorita Sakura apareceu e imaginamos que vocês precisavam uma da outra. - A criada disse baixinho enquanto abria a porta do quarto.

Ao entrar no quarto Ino foi abraçada por sua amiga mais antiga que olhou com cumplicidade para a criada.

\- Fazemos isso em respeito à senhora, que os deuses a protejam. Amamos a senhora e esperamos que encontrem felicidade em seus casamento.

Ino nunca havia visto aquela mulher, mas sentiu-se grata por ter a criadagem fiel cuidando dela durante todos esses anos.

\- Aqueles velhos punheteiros devem ter ficado sedentos por finalmente ter visto você ter sido casada - Sakura comentou acompanhando Ino até a cama.

\- Foi uma merda - Ino disse furiosa e desanuviando - Poderia ter sido pior, Gaara gritou e os obrigou a sair do quarto.

\- Uau, que diferente, mas respeitoso vindo de um monarca. - Sakura assentiu.

\- Sinto meu corpo doer, mais do que em uma luta.

\- Você vai sentir dor por alguns dias, mas logo passa e na próxima fica menos doloroso. - Sakura tentou ser positiva. - Se você imaginar alguém que ama, facilita também.

\- Pensei que não pudéssemos 'tirar prazer disso tudo' - Ino riu.

\- Não podemos, nos ritos. Em casa eu pude fazer tudo que queria e como você casou com um homem de Suna, vai ser mais livre ainda.

\- O que isso significa afinal?

\- Significa que ser uma mulher pudica não vai ser bom em Suna, mas você nunca foi, certo? - Sakura se aproximou perigosamente de Ino dando um beijo no rosto dela.

As duas se olharam, cúmplices e se deitaram conversando sobre amenidades por alguns minutos. Sakura teve que ir embora, pois provavelmente a cerimônia dos homens já estava no final e ela deveria estar em seus aposentos quando Sasuke voltasse.

\- Logo poderei vê-la rainha de Suna. - Sakura disse pondo a mão no rosto da loira.

\- Sentirei falta de você, mais do que pode imaginar, como senti nos últimos meses sem você. - Ino colocou sua mão sobre a dela.

Ino amava Sakura da mesma forma que amava Neji, mas diferente do jovem Hyuga, com Sakura ela havia tido a oportunidade de ficar a sós, de dormir no mesmo local, e mesmo sem a consumação carnal as duas haviam passado bons momentos juntas. Elas se amaram um dia, mas cumpriram seus deveres de se casar com outras pessoas e serem mães um dia.

\- Você deve amar seu rei agora, como tive que aprender a amar meu odioso marido. - Sakura se desvencilhou das mãos e afagos de Ino - Tenho que ir Ino.

Ino observou a jovem ir embora por uma das suas já conhecidas passagens secretas, a loira sentia seu corpo todo dolorido da violência existente no ato sexual, pois mesmo que consensual havia sido uma violação já que ela estava nervosa e seus músculos contraídos lhe resultaram em mais dor do que prazer. Sentia-se machucada. E com Sakura a deixando sozinha novamente, sentia-se vazia.

A loira conseguiu relaxar e dormir quando o dia já estava quase amanhecendo, ela sentiu que havia fechado os olhos por no máximo 30 minutos quando um batalhão de criadas invadiu o quarto com várias travessas de doces e pães sob os gritos de "Bom dia" de Sabaku no Temari e seu irmão Kankurou. Ino fez uma careta para o travesseiro e desamarrou a face para ficar serena com a invasão dos irmãos Sabaku.

\- Princesa Ino! Devemos partir logo, por esse motivo viemos aqui fazer companhia para a senhorita no seu desjejum. - Kankurou falava animado enquanto a criada colocava o robe da jovem loira.

\- Vocês irão ficar em Konoha? - Ino perguntou desinteressada indo para a mesa de desjejum onde os dois já estavam alocados.

\- Eu sim, pois sou casada com Shikamaru, mas Kankurou irá para Suna, porém viemos aqui principalmente por sermos os guardiões dos seus interesses agora.

Ino os olhava com curiosidade enquanto passava geléia em sua torrada.

\- Tudo que precisar de Suna ou Konoha podemos ajudá-la nesse primeiro momento, enquanto se acostuma com seus deveres de rainha.

\- Fico muito grata pelo cuidado que estão tendo comigo, me esforçarei para ser uma boa esposa para o rei, assim como uma boa rainha para Suna - Ino estava falando com sinceridade.

\- Acreditamos que sim Princesa Ino. - Kankurou sorria, seus olhos castanhos brilhando.

\- A senhorita Mitsashi está desligada de seus serviços ou seguirá para Suna? - Temari questionou.

\- Solicitei que ela fosse comigo para Suna. - Ino respondeu firme.

Os três tomaram o café da manhã e quando terminaram Temari pediu para ficar a sós com Ino, pedido este que Kankurou acatou e respeitosamente se retirou do recinto dizendo à Ino que a aguardaria com a comitiva de Suna em pouco menos de meia hora. Ino havia simpatizado com Kankurou, pois o mesmo era sempre respeitador com a loira.

\- Pedi para colocarem seus vestidos de Suna na sua bagagem e um deles, do tecido azul que você gostou está com sua dama de companhia, Tenten.

\- Obrigada por isso Temari. - Ino sorriu

\- Qualquer problema, pequeno ou grande, conte comigo para ajudá-la. - Temari abraçou Ino. - Sei que agora vocês irão para a sua lua de mel nas termas Yamanaka e espero que seja um bom período para você e Gaara se conhecerem.

\- Também espero - Ino sorriu.

Temari não conseguia sentir se aquilo era verdadeiro ou não. A jovem guerreira e feroz havia se ausentado hoje. A Ino à sua frente estava com os olhos inchados de pouco dormir e provavelmente se sentia quebrada em mil pedaços por estar sendo levada para Suna, de onde nunca poderia sair por ser a rainha do reino. Temari gostava daquela menina e queria protegê-la a todo custo.

\- Sabemos como as mulheres devem se portar em Konoha, mas Suna é um reino mais liberal e isso pode ser um choque para a sua educação refinada. - Temari era obrigada pelo bem de Suna a tocar em um assunto delicado.

Ino riu fracamente.

\- Entendo a sua preocupação, mas devo dizer que sei muitas coisas não ortodoxas para as "boas maneiras" de Konoha. Não precisa se preocupar. - Ino tentou manter-se relaxada diante do assunto.

\- Pense nisso a longo prazo, você precisa tirar prazer de toda essa situação. Não pode achar que sexo... Que _amor_ é aquela bizarrice que vocês encenaram ontem. - Temari tentava ser clara e objetiva com o que estava propondo. - Nenhum homem de Suna realmente se envolveria com uma mulher de Konoha, pois são muito pudicas. Esse casamento não precisa ser uma prisão para vocês. Mantenha a mente aberta, é o melhor para você.

\- Minha mente é bem aberta, vai dar tudo certo. Acredite. - Ino deu uma piscadela.

Temari queria acreditar que Ino seria com seu charme e perspicácia seria capaz de mudar o jeito voraz que conhecia ser de seu irmão mais novo. A sua preocupação era com Suna e com seu irmão, mas se preocupava com Ino, não conseguia negar.

* * *

N/A: Bem, espero que estejam gostando até aqui. Obrigada pelos comentários, as minhas semanas começaram a ficar corridas, mas vou tentar postar regularmente toda semana. Glowing Love vai demorar um pouco mais, pois não consegui tempo pra escrever, mas vai dar tudo certo.

Bjs e obrigada. Qualquer coisa podem falar. bjs bjs


	4. Capítulo 3 - A mansão dos Yamanaka

**Disclaimmer: Os Personagens de Naruto Pertencem ao Mestre Masashi Kishimoto, mas se eu pudesse só quereria um Gaara para mim.**

**Capítulo 3: A Mansão dos Yamanaka**

O jovem casal se despediu da família real de Konoha com todo o decoro que deveria, seguindo para a sua discreta lua de mel, que duraria três dias, em uma das mansões nas montanhas com um dia de proximidade da fronteira entre o reino de Konoha e o de Suna. Boa parte da comitiva seguiria para Suna, ficando com eles somente alguns guardas e Kankurou, que pensava que poderia ir para casa, mas deveria proteger seu monarca então ficaria com ele. As damas de companhia seguiriam em três dias para Suna, para se encontrarem com Ino no reino dos Sabaku.

Chegaram à mansão Yamanaka pouco após o anoitecer e Ino se concentrou em ler um livro enquanto viajava sozinha em sua carruagem. Gaara havia optado por irem separados tanto para a mansão Yamanaka quanto para Suna, pois ele tinha pergaminhos intermináveis do que seriam demandas de seu reino para resolver. Ino não questionou, nem achou irritante, queria sua solidão, já estava acostumada com ela.

A mansão dos Yamanaka foi mantida pelo reino de Konoha, protegida principalmente pelos membros das famílias Nara e Akimichi. Quando criança Ino foi levada com as outras meninas para conhecerem a propriedade e puderam ouvir sobre a última das guerreiras da casa, Ino. Por esse motivo a jovem loira havia desejado ser uma grande guerreira, para honrar o nome que havia sido batizada, homônimo com o da Yamanaka.

A grande edificação branca com ornamentos dourados chamava a atenção no local onde estava, em seu interior existiam diversas gravuras de árvores, flores e animais. Era uma família muito atrelada à natureza e a busca pelo equilíbrio mental. Conforme a história a edificação foi construída sobre fontes termais naturais que são canalizadas por dentro das paredes e cômodos da mansão para aquecê-lo, criando um ambiente confortável, principalmente no inverno. Dentro da grandiosa estrutura existem diversos pátios para treinamento, termas cobertas e à céu aberto.

Ao descerem de suas respectivas carruagens puderam ver toda a criadagem da mansão que aguardava pelo novo e jovem casal de monarcas, todos estavam trajando azul e dourado, antigas cores de uma casa extinta. A estadia na mansão Yamanaka era restrita à família real de Konoha ou visitantes que deveriam solicitar previamente, sendo somente autorizado entrar e permanecer no local com a autorização real.

\- Vossa graça, esperamos que vossa estadia em nossos salões seja proveitosa e que possamos indiretamente abençoar vossa união com fertilidade e parceria. - A governanta saudou Gaara e Ino.

\- Ficamos gratos pela hospitalidade, poderiam nos mostrar nossos aposentos por gentileza? - Gaara pediu tentando esconder sua irritação.

\- Claro vossa graça. - A senhora acenou para levarem os recém chegados para seus determinados alojamentos.

Levaram Ino e Gaara para um grande quarto com uma enorme cama no meio, pois era a lua de mel deles, não havia sentido em separar um casal apaixonado.

\- Nossa criadagem está a vosso serviço. - Ela disse e se retirou, deixando o casal sozinho. - Solicitaremos vossos banhos e o jantar logo estará servido.

\- Obrigada. - Ino agradeceu percebendo que Gaara não iria fazer isso.

A loira observou Gaara colocar vários de seus pergaminhos ainda lacrados na mesa de apoio do quarto. O ruivo passou a mão por seus cabelos demonstrando cansaço.

\- Algo o incomoda? - Ino disse mantendo a educação.

\- Nada que a princesa de Konoha deva se preocupar. - Gaara respondeu - Preciso achar Kankurou.

O ruivo pegou seu casaco da poltrona auxiliar e saiu do recinto deixando Ino com suas tentativas de aproximação frustradas. A loira se arrependia de ter pedido para Tenten e Konan seguirem para Suna somente após a lua de mel, ela precisava de companhia ali. Se sentiu tentada à mandar uma mensagem às suas damas, mas desistiu.

\- Vossa graça, deseja tomar banho de banheira ou nas termas? - A jovem auxiliar perguntou, ajudando-a a tirar o vestido e lhe dando o grosso roupão.

\- Nas termas abertas. Sinto falta do céu limpo dessa região. - Ino se sentia animada pela primeira vez naquele dia.

Após fazer sua limpeza na sala privativa com a auxiliar a esfregando e jogando água morna, Ino foi para as termas à céu aberto. Naturalmente ela ficaria sozinha naquele local, Gaara havia ido para sabe Deus onde atrás de seu irmão e provavelmente não queria a companhia dela hoje, portanto deixou seu roupão com a auxiliar e sentindo o frio eriçar cada um se seus pelos corporais ela entrou nua, com os cabelos enrolados no topo da cabeça, na água aquecida. Ino agradeceu a temperatura da água a recebendo enquanto visualizava que do lado de fora da mansão havia uma fina película de neve fracamente iluminada pelas luzes das termas. Ino foi até a borda de pedras no oposto da mansão e deitou seu rosto em seus braços, com seu corpo ainda com metade submerso. Era relaxante estar ali sozinha.

Ela fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, até ouvir que alguém havia entrado na terma. Ao olhar pôde ver Gaara se aproximando dela, sua reação foi cruzar seus braços sobre seus seios observando-o vir em sua direção lentamente.

\- Pensei que… - Ino começou a falar quando ele se aproximou mais dela.

\- Que ficaria sozinha? Sinto muito. Me falaram da vista desse lugar, mas não sabia que você estava aqui, deixando tudo mais bonito.

Gaara sabia que ela estava ali, mas não perderia a chance de deixá-la sem graça. Ela já estava se escondendo de qualquer forma. Ele estava se deleitando com a vergonha aparente da loira.

\- Não precisa se esconder de mim. - Gaara estava à frente dela, que estava corada olhando para ele em desafio.

\- Até onde sei, _você_ quem se esconde de mim. - Ino disse incisiva, deixando seus braços caírem na lateral de seu corpo.

\- Pois pretendo mudar isso de agora em diante, tudo bem? - Gaara puxou a loira por sua cintura, colando seus corpos.

\- Já disse Gaara, faça a sua parte que faço a minha. - Ino respondeu, melodiosa.

Ino podia sentir o volume se aproximando de seu sexo, mas estava ignorando o momento de tensão sexual que estava presente ali.

\- Estou com alguns problemas para resolver e me mantive afastado, pois ainda não é sua obrigação me ajudar. - Gaara deu um beijo casto no pescoço da loira. - Logo terei sua ajuda em diversos sentidos.

Ino tirou suas mãos molhadas da água e passou gentilmente pelo rosto gelado do ruivo que fechou os olhos com o contato.

\- Seja meu Gaara, até o fim dos tempos - A loira aproximou sua boca da dele enquanto falava - E serei sua até o mundo se partir em dois e as estrelas caírem dos céus.

Gaara segurou o rosto dela com uma mão, beijando-a intensamente, enquanto a outra passeava pelas costas nuas da loira, até parar em suas nádegas.

\- Não devemos ficar muito tempo em uma fonte termal. - Ino disse se afastando do ruivo que ficou um pouco frustrado. - Muito menos fazer o que está pensando em fazer.

\- Nosso próximo banho juntos será em uma banheira então, quero poder desfrutar de você, Namikaze Ino.

Ino sorriu estreitando os olhos. Aquele jogo de "quem dominaria quem" era divertido para a loira e por mais que Gaara não admitisse, a garota tinha certos poderes sobre ele.

\- Vossa Graça, o jantar será servido em meia hora. - A criada gritou e não se retirou, aguardando por eles.

Os dois estavam longe da borda da terma, mas era possível ver que estavam juntos, bem juntos. Gaara soltou a loira que o olhou confusa.

\- Melhor você sair primeiro com a jovenzinha ali, ou ela irá ver todos os atributos de um rei.

Ino riu baixinho.

\- Aguardo por você em nosso quarto, vossa graça. - A loira disse e seguiu se afastando pela água, como uma serpente.

Ino voltou aos aposentos, dela e de Gaara, acompanhada da criada que a ajudaria a colocar seu vestido para o jantar. Pensou que veria Gaara para irem juntos, mas ele não apareceu, então ela decidiu que não iria esperá-lo e seguiu para a sala de jantar. Ela chegou à sala de jantar e pouco mais de dez minutos depois Gaara e Kankurou também chegaram. Ele devia ter ido se arrumar no quarto do irmão, fazia sentido.

Ino estava com um vestido de brocado vermelho com os cabelos longos soltos com pequenos grampos para dar charme, enquanto Gaara trajava uma casaca laranja e vermelha. O casal ficou em pontas opostas da mesa que não era muito longa, jantando calmamente falando de amenidades com Kankurou. O Sabaku mais velho parecia ter a missão de aproximar os seus dois conhecidos e conseguia isso com facilidade, para o moreno Gaara estava falante, o que era pouco usual.

Como o final da refeição, os três se dirigiram para uma sala de estar, onde se acomodaram próximos ao fogo da lareira tomando uma dose de conhaque. Porém, não demorou muito para Kankurou de despedir e deixar o casal sozinho.

\- Já está com saudade de sua família? - Gaara perguntou aconchegando-se na poltrona.

\- Não. Nunca fui muito ligada à eles… E você, já com saudade de Suna? - Ino respondeu olhando para o fogo crepitando.

\- Um pouco, sim. Como assim não foi muito ligada à eles?

\- Fui criada pelos Hyuga. Me mandaram para eles quando eu tinha uns cinco ou seis anos e meus pais nunca foram me visitar então minha família é mais as meninas com as quais cresci do que os Namikaze. Sinto falta delas.

\- Nunca imaginei que deixariam a princesa de Konoha ser criada em outro lugar.

\- Com os Hyuga aprendi tudo que uma princesa deve aprender e mais… Como esgrima e artes marciais. Meus pais não fariam isso por mim já que sou mulher.

\- Eles não sabiam então?

\- Não. Foi uma surpresa pra eles me ver voltando da guerra quase morta.

\- Quase morta?

\- Sim, fui atingida por uma adaga no abdômen em uma emboscada e perdi muito sangue. Sakura me encontrou e cuidou de mim. - Ino respondeu bocejando.

\- Entendo. Vamos ao nosso quarto, vejo que está cansada. - Gaara sorriu, afetuoso.

Ino sorriu e aceitou. O casal se dirigiu para os seus aposentos, onde a loira dispensou a criada para ajudá-la a trocar de roupas.

\- Poderia me ajudar? - Ino pediu à Gaara que já havia tirado sua casaca e estava agora somente com uma camisa branca fina.

O ruivo desabotoou o vestido da jovem e retirou delicadamente todas as camadas de tecido grosso do corpo esbelto da loira, deixando-a apenas com a anágua e meias.

A loira sentia a excitação crescente em seu corpo, pois Gaara estava passeando delicadamente por toda a parte de trás de seu corpo. A loira girou seu corpo, ficando de frente para ele e pôde notar que o sentimento era recíproco.

Gaara a abraçou e a beijou delicadamente, sem pressa. Eles largaram todas as peças de roupa pelo chão e seguiram para a grande cama de dossel que os aguardava.

**X.X**

A manhã chegou mais fria do que o esperado. Gaara dormia confortável, abraçado na fina cintura da loira quando Kankurou adentrou nos aposentos, chamando-o. Ino afundou o rosto nos travesseiros por estar sendo acordada junto à Gaara.

\- Bom dia Ino! Prometo que o devolvo logo. - Kankurou sorriu vendo a cabeça da loira surgir entre os lençóis.

Gaara beijou o rosto de sua jovem esposa.

\- Logo estarei de volta. - ele disse e ela apenas meneou a cabeça em concordância.

Gaara saiu da cama nu, mas seu irmão já estava mais do que acostumado a ver o ruivo assim. O monarca de Suna vestiu as mesmas roupas que usará na outra anterior, estava sem vontade de procurar roupas novas e o frio o desestimulada mais ainda de tal tarefa.

Os empregados haviam arrumado um dos escritórios para Gaara e Kankurou trabalharem. Antes de chegar no local Gaara parou de supetão, olhando para um dos quadros, o de uma jovem em um dos campos verdejantes de verão próximo à mansão Yamanaka.

\- Essa é…

\- Lady Ino. - A governanta respondeu.

\- Ino? - Gaara notava o quadro da jovem dama aristocrata, em seu belo vestido azul céu, com os cabelos loiros revoltos as suas costas e olhos do azul mais profundo.

\- Yamanaka Ino, vossa graça. Última senhora dessa mansão e família ancestral.

\- Ela parece com a Ino…. A Namikaze, eu digo. - Gaara estava surpreso com a semelhança entre as duas jovens.

\- A princesa Ino é muito mais bonita que Lady Ino foi em vida. - A governanta riu baixinho - Mas acredito que a princesa goste da nossa Ino.

\- Sim… - Gaara sorriu desconcertado

\- Vamos Gaara. - Kankurou disse com pressa.

Gaara seguiu com seu irmão para resolver os assuntos pendentes ainda intrigado com a semelhança das Ino's.

**X.X**

\- Fale-me mais sobre Suna.

Ino pediu enquanto molhava os cabelos de Gaara na grande piscina termal interna. Não poderiam ir às termas externas devido a nevasca e a interna estava morna e agradável o suficiente para os dois se demorarem nela. A loira estava sentada sobre o ruivo, sem conotação sexual, apenas colando seu corpo ao dele.

\- É um reino quente, você irá ver. Provavelmente meu povo irá estranhar você, pois somos todos em maioria negros ou de pele mais escura, queimados pelo sol enquanto você parece um floco de neve. - Gaara falou um pouco rouco passando as mãos pelos longos cabelos da jovem.

\- Espero que gostem de mim. - Ino disse um pouco esperançosa

\- Duvido que não gostem. Você é um sol. - O ruivo sentir-se excitado com a loira estonteante tão próxima de si. - Ino…

\- Sim? - Ino perguntou sensual, sabendo o que ele queria.

\- Saia de cima de mim ou desmaiarei com o que estou tentado a fazer aqui.

Ino deu de ombros saindo de cima do ruivo. Gaara pensou que ela simplesmente ficaria ao lado dele, mas a loira saiu da terma respingando a água morna enquanto pegava seu roupão em um banco auxiliar.

\- O que você está fazendo? - Ele perguntou

\- Indo para o nosso quarto, se quiser mais de mim sabe onde me encontrar.

Gaara se pôs de pé de supetão com o afronte da loira que não esperou ele dizer mais nada, apenas saiu do recinto. Ele odiava quando ela fazia isso, quando o fazia de idiota. Logo ele, um rei, mas ele queria mais dela sim. Se odiou por colocar o roupão e quase cair na água acumulada apenas para ir atrás da loira.

**X.X**

A lua de mel acabou e o casal real de Suna ficou junto no último dia sem nem sair do quarto para fazer as refeições. A criadagem da mansão Yamanaka os saudou fervorosamente quando foram embora, alguns, por conta da educação e bondade de Ino choraram ao vê-la ir embora. A viagem da mansão para Suna já se prolongava por dois dias e Ino sentia-se sufocada dentro da carruagem. Fazia um dia que andavam na estrada de terra ladeada pelo deserto e a loira imaginava que morreria ali mesmo.

Desde que saíram da mansão ela não havia trocado nem uma frase inteira com seu marido, tudo que ela precisava era Kankurou que a auxiliava. Eles paravam de duas a três vezes para descansar durante a viagem, mas Gaara nunca estava próximo o suficiente de Ino. Os cabelos da loira estavam com areia e mesmo tendo escolhido seu vestido mais simples, suava pelo forte calor.

Ino deu uma espiadela pela cortina da carruagem e pôde vislumbrar aquela grande estrutura surgindo no meio do deserto. Era uma cidade grande, talvez maior que Konoha. Ao chegarem nos portões altos de Suna foi possível ouvir ondas de saudação por onde a comitiva passava, principalmente as vozes das pessoas comuns agradecendo aos deuses pelo bom retorno do rei. Ino podia ver cidade toda construída em tons terrosos e as pessoas vestindo véus e vestidos coloridos. A cidade exalava vida e isso alegrava Ino, que era acostumada à sobriedade de seu reino natal. A comitiva subiu até o castelo, no coração da cidade e quando a carruagem parou Ino ficou com um misto de felicidade e medo. A porta foi aberta por Gaara, surpreendendo Ino que estava acostumada a ver Kankurou, a loira entregou a sua mão para o ruivo que estava à sua espera. Ela pôde vislumbrar que haviam alguns senhores na porta de entrada do castelo e eles a observavam da cabeça aos pés. Assim como suas damas de companhia já estavam lá, aguardando por ela.

\- Bem vinda à Suna, rainha Ino. - Gaara disse com um sorriso discreto brotando em seus lábios.

A jovem loira era um holofote entre a comitiva, os cabelos dourados e a pele alva da jovem a diferenciavam entre tantos negros e brancos queimados pelo sol. Havia escolhido para aquele dia um vestido azul e um véu de mesma cor que cobria parcialmente seus longos cabelos loiros.

\- Kankurou, leve Ino e suas damas de companhia para os seus respectivos aposentos - Gaara pediu ao irmão e seu braço direito - Acredito que a rainha queira descansar enquanto trato de assuntos urgentes com o conselho.

Kankurou acenou positivamente indicando a entrada do castelo em tons de areia para a jovem loira. Ino e as jovens acompanharam Kankurou, que saudava todos os criados e criadas pelo caminho. Ino pode notar que a arquitetura do prédio era ricamente ornamentada com esculturas e molduras de teto de ouro contrastando com as paredes brancas ou em tons de cinza claro. As janelas de vidro do chão ao teto no corredor externo dando uma boa visão da grande cidade aos pés do castelo e do grande deserto avermelhado até onde a vista podia ir.

O mais velhos dos Sabaku parou em frente à uma porta ornamentada com detalhes em ouro na madeira escura, abriu-a e sorriu para que Ino entrasse no aposento antes dele e foi o que ela fez.

\- Este é o aposento da rainha, mandamos uma mensagem e o prepararam para a sua chegada. Sinta-se a vontade para se acomodar. - Kankurou explicava e sorria para as jovens que acompanhavam Ino - Logo a criadagem estará por aqui. Dois guardas ficarão no lado de fora da sua porta caso precise de algo. Senhorita Mitsashi e Uchiha as levarei até seus aposentos privativos - Kankurou explicava enquanto Ino sentava-se em uma das poltronas da área comum, de lazer de seus aposentos para tirar seus sapatos.

\- Normalmente fico no mesmo quarto de Ino. - Tenten questionou

\- A senhorita ficará no anexo ao da rainha, ela agora é uma mulher casada, não irá dormir todas as noites com a sua _bedlady_ \- Kankurou explicou.

\- Está tudo bem Tenten! Obrigada Senhor Kankurou. Desejo tomar um banho e descansar apenas.

O moreno sorriu e Tenten não questionou mais. Todos saíram do recinto para Kankurou poder terminar suas obrigações. Enquanto isso a loira começou a andar pelo aposento. Ela inspecionou o quarto na porta seguinte e era um quarto com ornamentos ricos, como todo o caminho que havia percorrido até chegar lá. Sua cama de dossel alto e cortinas brancas era grande e ao lado da mesma tinha uma parede de janelas altas com vista para o deserto com um longo banco acolchoado pela extensão da mesma. Na área de estar comum, onde ela havia estado há pouco, tinham sofás com uma pequena mesa de centro, assim como portas camarão para a ampla sacada com sofás e uma mesa de centro na mesma.

Ino voltou para a área de estar, indo até a sacada, a loira colocou as mãos no umbral da sacada e respirou fundo pela primeira vez. O ar quente enchendo seus pulmões e o sol refletindo seu poder sobre a sua pele.

\- Eu não ficaria muito tempo nesse sol se fosse você. - Gaara a assustou com a sua chegada repentina.

\- Eu estava apenas… - Ela começou a falar sentindo suas bochechas quentes além do poder solar.

\- Eu sei. - Ele sorriu observando-a sob a luz do sol. Ela contrastava com o deserto. - Tome um banho e descanse, hoje a noite teremos um jantar para apresentá-la formalmente ao reino.

Os dois entraram na sala comum do quarto e conversavam em pé à uma distância considerável um do outro.

\- Serei apresentada para as pessoas comuns? - Ino estava surpresa

\- Claro. Suna foi construída pelo respeito mútuo entre a família real e as pessoas comuns. - Gaara explicava. - Sei que Konoha não é assim, mas nós somos. Aprenderá com o tempo que somos diferentes da sua terra natal.

\- Acredito que sim - Ino sorriu. Sentia falta daquele Gaara da lua de mel, o doce Gaara, o Gaara que a fazia tentar não ser tão arisca.

\- Use algo bonito hoje a noite - O ruivo pediu em um tom ordenador - As jóias da coroa de Suna estão a sua disposição, pedi que as colocassem em seu quarto de vestir para que escolha a que mais lhe agrada para usar esta noite.

O ruivo se aproximou de Ino que o observava atentamente. Ele colocou uma das mãos no rosto da loira que fechou os olhos. O coração dela estava acelerado com o toque masculino.

\- Sei que estará linda. - Gaara disse correndo levemente com os dedos pelo rosto da loira.

Ele tirou a mão do rosto dela, mas a jovem o puxou de volta, surpreendendo-o.

\- Acredito que meu banho está pronto, gostaria de dividi-lo comigo? - Ino o convidou

Gaara se aproximou da jovem, abraçando-a com uma mão e com a outra tirando a alça do vestido dela.

\- O conselho está me esperando na sala de reuniões - Ele deu um beijo no pescoço da loira - mas acredito que eles podem esperar mais um pouco.

**X.X**

Gaara se observava no grande espelho enquanto colocava a sua casaca vermelha com as bordas douradas. Sentia-se mais confortável agora que estava de volta à Suna. Era sempre cansativo voltar para casa, pois os conselheiros estavam aguardando suas ordens para executar os planos para o reino e eles haviam ficado mais irritados ainda por Gaara ter optado tomar banho com sua esposa, o que eles não sabiam, e demorado atrasando quase duas horas para a reunião da tarde.

O jantar dessa noite estava sendo organizado por Kankurou e Temari, que mesmo a distância havia dado dicas de como agradar a rainha. O problema maior dessa noite seria fugir de Matsuri que claramente estaria o odiando por ter realmente se casado com uma mulher de Konoha depois de enrolá-la por anos e depois da jovem duquesa ter ido pessoalmente ameaçar Ino. No entanto, nunca juraram fidelidade então ela não teria muita munição para aporrinhar a paciência dele.

Gaara adentrou no salão e se dirigiu para o trono, onde após acenar para seus conhecidos, se acomodou na grande cadeira de madeira e ouro. Mesmo o salão estando cheio com os nobres, as pessoas comuns estavam nos jardins externos, o jantar era mais intimista.

Kankurou conduziu Ino pelo salão até o trono, Gaara se levantou hipnotizado, pois a loira estava trajando um belo vestido róseo com manga longa de tule bordado com flores verdes, com uma gola redonda recatada. Nos cabelos loiros longos e soltos pendia uma coroa de ouro bem delicada com correntes de ouro finas descendo pela extensão do cabelo da loira com folhas de ouro ornamentando a corrente, deixando-a com aparência régia, porém etérea. Como se um anjo estivesse andando pelo salão. Gaara ofereceu a mão para a loira que se posicionou ao lado dele em pé. Gaara pediu que ela abaixasse um pouco a cabeça e colocou sob o topo dos cabelos loiros a coroa vermelha típica dos monarcas de Suna.

\- Saúdem Ino dos Namikaze de Konoha, rainha consorte de Suna! - Kankurou disse em voz alta assim que Ino retomou sua postura e todos os nobres aplaudiram animados.

Gaara beijou a mão da loira que continha um simples anel solitário de ouro com um diamante. Só de lembrar da performance da loira de mais cedo o deixava excitado e ansioso para levá-la para longe daquele salão.

\- Você está mais linda do que pude imaginar. - Gaara gracejou deixando-a corada

\- Você também está muito bonito _vossa graça._ \- Ino sorriu provocativa.

Vários nobres subiram ao degrau dos tronos levando presentes diversos para a nova rainha. Gaara a observava ser gentil com todos igualmente. A noite transcorria normalmente e Kankurou informou que eles deveriam ir até a área externa saudar o povo.

\- Vamos conhecer o seu povo. - Gaara sorriu para ela.

O casal real desceu do trono e atravessou os salões com calma. Ino com o braço enlaçado no do marido. Ao chegarem na área externa várias pessoas saudaram o casal, algumas se jogaram no chão para beijar os pés dos dois, sendo estes controlados pelos guardas e por Kankurou. Ino ganhou alguns presentes deles também, desde galinhas até flores das mais variadas e objetos de argila. Gaara observava a calma e paciência de Ino ao falar com as pessoas comuns, com a jovem não entendendo em maioria os dialetos próprios de Suna que eram falados pelos mais antigos. O casal voltou para o salão em pouco tempo aos gritos de vida longa ao rei e à rainha.

Gaara conduziu Ino para a pista de dança onde já haviam alguns outros casais.

\- Jovem Ino, obrigado por sua paciência. És minha esposa agora, rainha de meu reino, quero dividir esse dever com você. - Gaara falava somente para ela ouvir.

\- Todos merecem a minha paciência e educação, principalmente as pessoas comuns. Estou aqui para dividir essa responsabilidade com a vossa graça, assim como dividir a minha vida contigo. - Ino respondeu educadamente.

\- Tive muitas mulheres em Suna, mas nenhuma chegou aos pés da sua beleza e da sua ousadia Ino e isso me deixa preocupado.

\- Preocupado? - Ela tentava esconder a irritação de ter ouvido que ele havia tido várias mulheres em Suna, mesmo já sabendo dessa 'fama' do ruivo.

\- De não ter tempo suficiente para passar em sua cama, de não conseguir dividir a sua atenção…

\- Terá que aprender rei de Suna. - Ino riu. - E demando a sua atenção, até mesmo por que Suna precisa de herdeiros.

\- Herdeiros - Gaara sorriu malicioso a puxando mais para perto de sim - Quero poder continuar tentando ter filhos com vossa graça essa noite, se for de seu interesse.

Ino não conseguiu evitar a satisfação de ouvir que era desejada por ele, que até pouco tempo atrás não a queria, assim como gostava do calor súbito que sentia com aquela provocação.

\- Tenha de mim o que for de sua vontade vossa graça. - Ino disse um pouco rouca deixando Gaara infinitamente desejando levá-la daquele salão para o quarto naquele mesmo momento.

Um dos nobres havia pedido a honra de dançar com Ino e Gaara acatou. Enquanto a loira dançava o ruivo se recostou em um dos aparadores do salão bebendo uma taça de vinho.

\- Então você realmente desposou a putinha de Konoha? - A voz de Matsuri estava mais ferina do que nunca.

A jovem havia parado ao lado do ruivo e passava uma das mãos no dorso dele.

\- Ela é sua rainha agora, respeito. Até onde sei nunca prometi nada para você Matsuri, e sabia que eu me casaria com ela, é notícia velha. - Gaara sorriu ao ciúme da mulher de cabelos castanhos.

\- De fato, mas agora o rei deve dormir com sua _rainha_… Ou ela é frígida como todas as outras mulheres de Konoha deste mundo? - Desdenhou a jovem focando seus olhos castanhos nos olhos verdes de Gaara.

\- Ela é uma mulher interessante - Gaara se limitou a dizer.

\- Frígida então.

Matsuri farfalhou seu vestido tradicional alaranjado à frente do ruivo e o abraçou com cuidado, como se faz com velhos amigos.

\- Meu corpo necessita do seu esta noite, nem que seja a última. - Matsuri sussurrou para somente o ruivo ouvir e lançou um olhar malicioso antes de afastar dele - Sabe onde me encontrar.

Gaara bebeu o seu vinho de um gole só, sentiu seu membro pulsar de desejo dentro de seu calção e tentou se distrair pensando em coisas aleatórias. Matsuri era seu ponto fraco. Mesmo olhando para a bela loira que agora era sua rainha sabia que nem em seus sonhos mais loucos a jovem saberia satisfazê-lo da mesma forma que Matsuri sabia.

Uma pena.

A festa já havia terminado quando Ino foi levada pelos guardas até os seus aposentos. Gaara a informara que iria vê-la está noite, portanto ao chegar em seu quarto as criadas a banharam e colocaram nela uma camisola branca simples que a loira havia trazido de Konoha.

A jovem rainha estava sentada no sofá lendo um livro quando o guarda entrou informando à rainha que o rei não iria comparecer aquela noite. A jovem engoliu a sua frustração e fechou o livro solicitando que Tenten viesse aos seus aposentos. Estava com sono de qualquer forma, iria dormir. Se ao menos Sakura estivesse ali ela teria mais satisfação em sua distração... "_Droga!_" A loira praguejou.

Enquanto isso, Gaara estava em seus aposentos, aproveitando cada milímetro do corpo da jovem Matsuri e não se arrependia disso. Não ainda.

* * *

N/A: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ninguém aqui falou que seria fácil não é mesmo?! Cada um tem um jeito de superar suas frustrações. Ino terá momentos melhores. Começaremos nossa jornada por Suna! Bjs bjs


	5. Capítulo 4 - Uma guerra silenciosa

**Disclaimmer: Os Personagens de Naruto Pertencem ao Mestre Masashi Kishimoto, mas se eu pudesse só quereria um Gaara para mim.**

**CAPÍTULO 4: Uma guerra silenciosa**

Ino permaneceu em seus aposentos, após fazer seu desjejum e ser propriamente arrumada, observando de sua sacada a movimentação da cidade. A cidade era viva e ela podia ouvir ao longe os sons de bongos e guizos. Um mês havia se passado desde seu casamento e havia aprendido nesse pouco tempo que a sua presença ali era fortemente questionada, mas não abaixou a cabeça para a reprovação do conselho em nenhum momento.

Pouco após sua chegada em Suna seus guardas particulares também chegaram, cerca de 30 homens fiéis somente aos comandos de Ino, homens de Konoha que se revezavam no cuidado da segurança da rainha. Assim como, Ino foi informada que toda a ala onde ela estava atualmente era sua, uma área um tanto quanto afastada das outras, quase como se fosse uma reclusão ao comando de Gaara.

Apesar de ficar irritada com a segregação que ela e seus nacionais estavam recebendo em Suna tentou não desanimar, seguindo com seu trabalho de rainha consorte, que consistia basicamente em tentar ser sociável com a população e ter filhos. Porém como o rei estava deliberadamente a ignorando, a jovem se concentrou em garantir para si o amor da população. Portanto, em seus primeiros dias, ela visitou os orfanatos de Suna e conversou com as freiras. A presença radiante da rainha loira estava agitando Suna. A bondade e doçura de Ino ao lidar com as pessoas comuns mudaram a desconfiança da população para uma adoração cega na esperança de que ela era uma bússola de prosperidade para o reino.

Uma de suas primeiras ações foi estabelecer que semanalmente ela iria aos orfanatos e ela e suas damas iriam dar aulas de bordado, esgrima e arco e flecha. Dentro do palácio não era diferente. Na ala da rainha, Ino montou um quarto somente para os filhos dos empregados do palácio brincarem, assim como criou brincadeiras e maratonas para as crianças se distraírem à tarde, para as meninas mais velhas deixou Konan incubida de ensiná-las costura e bordado, sendo as peças doadas aos orfanatos. Se haviam ressentimentos ou desconfianças quanto a dourada princesa de Konoha, com a sua gentileza ela foi capaz de mudar esse cenário. A fidelidade dos criados com a rainha eram visíveis. A loira não poupava seus esforços para agradar a todos, mas no final do dia sabia que faltava a atenção de Gaara em sua vida. Ino preenchia seus dias, seus vazios com atividades em prol dos outros. Ela doava tudo de si para tentar, por uma distração, ter algo para si.

Os meses foram passando e o ódio de Ino virou determinação, iria se concentrar em ser uma guerreira excelente, em ser uma rainha amada... MAIS amada, pelo povo, pois o rei havia a jogado em um canto do castelo e raramente Ino o via. Nas primeiras duas semanas, noite sim, noite não, Gaara aparecia em seus aposentos, tomava-a como mulher e ia embora no meio da noite, deixando a loira olhando para o vazio em sua cama imensa, com ódio e ressentimento a consumindo. Normalmente assim que ele saia Tenten ia se deitar para dormir com ela. As jovens de Konoha tinham a sua rotina totalmente voltada para as atividades reais de Ino. Após as duas primeiras semanas o rei simplesmente havia parado de ir e Ino não compreendeu o que havia feito de errado e guardou em seu coração esse pequeno ressentimento, seguindo seus dias mecanicamente, conforme suas obrigações.

Certa tarde Ino brincava com as crianças menores, seu vestido grudava em suas coxas devido suor, mas ela já não se incomodava com o calor, apenas estava aproveitando os momentos de folga. Emiko, uma das criadas de Ino, uma jovem de cabelos castanhos muito sorridente estava ao lado da rainha.

\- Quem dorme todas as noites com o rei? - Ino perguntou de repente, sentando-se em um dos bancos de marfim no pátio. A resposta velada martelava em seu coração desde seu primeiro dia em Suna. Tenten e Konan se surpreenderam com a pergunta repentina de Ino à criadagem.

\- Uma nobre vossa graça, Lady Matsuri, duquesa da areia vermelha - Emiko respondeu enquanto trançava os cabelos de uma das crianças.

\- Essa mulher de novo… Ela deve ser extraordinária. - Ino sorriu.

Ino guardou a fúria em seu coração. Havia pedido somente uma coisa, que ela não soubesse, que ele fosse discreto em seus casos amorosos, porém o comportamento de Gaara nos últimos meses resultaram em fofocas entre os nobres e a criadagem. Algumas vezes quando Ino entrava nos cômodos eles não escondiam as risadinhas de que ela era apenas uma fachada. A confirmação de suas suspeitas era um golpe para os seus sentimentos, pois mesmo sem querer ela havia alimentado a esperança de amar e ser amada pelo monarca ruivo.

\- Ela é uma das mulheres mais cruéis de Suna. - Emiko disse encolhendo os ombros. - Dizem que quando ela vai para as batalhas toma banho com o sangue dos mortos e quando ela está na cama com um homem é como se um demônio tomasse seu corpo.

\- Demônios. Ela havia percebido que o povo de Suna era muito supersticioso e acreditavam em anjos e demônios. Mesmo que Ino parecesse a mulher mais angelical do mundo, ela era uma guerreira feroz e para curar seu orgulho ferido ia matar aquele demônio.

**X.X**

Em uma das poucas tardes sem atividades reais, Ino estava costurando com Konan quando parou por um momento olhando para a sua dama.

\- Não me contou por que quis vir comigo. Poderia falar agora, estamos somente nós duas… - Tenten havia solicitado a tarde livre para treinar arco e flecha em um dos pátios privativos.

\- Claro vossa graça. - Konan sorriu. - Os Uchiha me odeiam, pois desconfiam quem meu filho Shisui não é filho de Itachi.

\- E ele é?

\- Não, ele não é. - Konan confessou.

Ino se arrumou na poltrona prestando atenção.

\- Poderia explicar melhor isso? - Ino estava surpresa com a ousadia de Konan

\- Fui adotada por Lorde Jiraiya e Lady Tsunade quando eu era uma criança e quando fiquei mais velha conheci alguém… Yahiko. - Os olhos de Konan brilharam ao falar de seu primeiro amor - Mas ele era mais pobre e apenas um ferreiro dos Uchiha e eu estava grávida e desamparada, pois se falasse para meus pais iriam me jogar na rua. Eu sempre estava com Itachi, ele era meu amigo e como ele estava passando por problemas dentro da família Uchiha decidiu casar comigo para, deste modo, ajudarmos um ao outro.

\- Como assim?

\- Eu precisava de um pai para o meu filho e ele precisava de um filho, sem precisar tocar em mulher.

Ino compreendeu, mas precisava que Konan colocasse a constatação em palavras., portanto aguardou.

\- Itachi amava alguém… um homem, um guarda seu, mas a família dele é muito tradicional e não aceitaria do chefe da família um casamento desse tipo.

\- Então você e ele… Nunca…

\- Hn… Sim, algumas poucas vezes, mas não foi proveitoso para nenhum de nós.

\- A distância…

\- Vai facilitar a nossa vida agora, pois a família estava nos pressionando para ter mais filhos e dessa vez saber se são Uchiha ou não. Porém, com essa grande oportunidade não podem me machucar.

\- Konan… sinto muito. - Ino sentia muito por Konan passar por essa terrível situação dentro do patriarcado ferrenho de Konoha, mas o fato dela ter feito todos de bobos até hoje deixava Ino feliz.

\- Não sinta, vossa graça me ajudou de verdade. Itachi fez de Yahiko seu guarda pessoal, assim ele pode ver Shisui e a mim. Quando Itachi vier me visitar em Suna irá trazer Yahiko e seu amante, Deidara. Ficaremos ambos satisfeitos e longe dos olhos dos velhos Uchiha.

\- Você sempre foi uma das mais espertas. - Ino sorriu e garantiu à Konan - Conte com meu auxílio para isso. - A loira garantiu retomando seu ritmo de costura.

**X.X**

Ino estreitou os olhos para as peças de Shogi, estava observando o tabuleiro há uns bons minutos.

\- Ainda estamos jogando? - Kankurou perguntou e a loira o olhou assustada.

\- Desculpe, hoje estou um pouco distraída. Acho que é o calor e…

\- Podemos largar aqui e ir para as piscinas cobertas se quiser. - O moreno disse.

\- Vamos trocar de roupas meninas. - Ino disse radiante.

A amizade de Ino e Kankurou havia ficado mais estável, pois ela falava mais com esse Sabaku do que com o que era seu marido. Ino notava que Kankurou ficava tremendamente sem jeito perto de Tenten e achava aquilo muito fofo, caso a hora chegasse ela daria sua benção com satisfação aos dois. A piscina privada dos monarcas era situada no "território de Gaara", porém como estava com Kankurou sabia que não existia a menor possibilidade de encontrá-lo ali. Seis meses já haviam se passado desde o casamento e Ino já não se importava mais com Gaara.

Os quatro jovens estavam com roupas leves na piscina privada dos monarcas. Ino observava Kankurou.

\- O que você tem hoje? - Kankurou perguntou desconfiado

\- Por que você é o mais velho, mas Gaara é o rei? - Ino estava curiosa

\- Bem… Isso de ser rei, não é pra mim. Recusei e jurei ser fiel ao Gaara, que claramente tem mais jeito para a missão. Como nosso pai já havia anunciado, antes da guerra, que seu sucessor seria Gaara, não houve muita implicância por parte dos conselheiros. Temari ou Gaara eram as opções mais corretas.

\- Tenho medo da Senhora Temari. - Konan comentou

\- Quem não têm? - Kankurou falou fazendo as jovens rirem.

Tenten ria baixinho observando os dois amigos conversando. Ino percebeu e teve uma ideia.

\- Porque você nunca se casou? - Ino estava pegando pesado na curiosidade para ajudar sua conterrânea.

Kankurou sabia que uma hora iam perguntar isso.

\- Nunca achei a pessoa ideal. Sem querer ofender, mas assim com Temari, espero me apaixonar e casar.

\- Eu entendo você, pelo menos a sua esposa não será negligenciada já que você a amará. - Ino sorriu, mas não conseguiu esconder o amargor daquela frase.

\- Ele só é ocupado Ino...

\- Não, ele não é! Mas não se preocupe, está tudo bem. Já estou satisfeita com meu banho. Já me sinto mais refrescada. - Ino anunciou saindo da piscina.

Kankurou e as meninas se levantaram ao vê-la em pé e saindo da água.

\- Acompanharei a senhora aos seus aposentos minha rainha. - Tenten prontamente estava saindo da água também.

\- Não se preocupe. Ficarei bem somente com Konan e meia dúzia de guardas. Daqui até meus aposentos creio que nada de grave irá nos acontecer. Fique um pouco com Kankurou. - Ino sorriu ao falar a parte final.

Antes de sair viu que os dois conversavam baixinho e Kankurou devia ter dito algo engraçado, pois Tenten riu baixinho. Com isso, sentiu-se feliz e seguiu para seus aposentos calmamente ao lado de Konan.

\- Nossa amiga achou um amor Konan... - Ino falou feliz.

**X.X**

Ino andava por entre as crianças com olhos de rapina, observando atentamente se elas estavam na posição correta ao segurar as pequenas espadas de madeira. Ela estava usando seis guardas seus, Tenten e Konan para auxiliar na lição, mesmo Konan tendo perdido hoje suas alunas de bordado para as aulas de esgrima a jovem de cabelos azulados se esforçava para ajudar em um campo que ela pouco dominava. Ino se interessava pelo que cada uma desejava fazer e lhes dava liberdade para isso, mesmo quando as freiras ficavam irritadas.

Um dos guardas se aproximou de Ino, andando ao lado dela.

\- Vossa graça, uma comitiva de Konoha está chegando ao reino e sua presença foi solicitada para recepcioná-los.

\- Em meia hora irei, Konan! - Ino chamou sua dama que prontamente ficou andando ao lado da rainha também - Vá ao palácio com dois guardas e recepcione a comitiva de Konoha em meu nome, veja com Kankurou as acomodações e o auxilie. Se os Uchiha e Hyuga vierem, coloque-os perto de nós.

Konan e o guarda assentiram, obedecendo prontamente as ordens da rainha.

Uma hora além do prazo dado por Ino foi quando ela chegou com seus guardas e Tenten na estrebaria do palácio. Ino havia aprendido a seguir para sua ala sem precisar lidar com mais ninguém do lado de Gaara, portanto seguiu calmamente com Tenten pelos corredores largos até seus aposentos. Avistou Temari vindo em sua direção e praguejou em pensamento por não conseguir fugir da irmã de seu marido, infelizmente.

\- Vossa graça! Encontra-se belíssima sob o sol de Suna! - Temari manteve-se cortês.

\- Lady Nara! Uma grande honra poder vê-la em Suna. - Ino respondeu no mesmo tom, sem desacelerar seus passos, obrigando Temari a acompanhá-la.

\- Fiquei sabendo que a Senhora está fazendo um belo trabalho com as crianças dos orfanatos.

\- Sim, as crianças desassistidas pela monarquia, são todas as minhas crianças. - Ino disse satisfeita. - Meus parabéns por seu filho, inclusive.

\- Espero que ele receba um treinamento tão bom quanto o que você está dando aos órfãos, algum motivo para isso? - Temari nunca havia se importado com os filhos das putas.

\- Para preencher meu coração vazio talvez, para encontrar um filho perdido de Gaara para ser meu… Ou simplesmente para ser a rainha que sei que sou. - Temari sentia nela que a amargura e ódio que antes eram uma fina camada em Konoha, em Suna havia virado uma parede concreta.

\- Não se preocupe com filhos bastardos de Gaara, ele não os têm… Eu não sabia que ele iria colocá-la na ala da mamãe… Me desculpe por isso, ele nunca…

Ino soltou uma risada breve.

\- Lady Nara - a rainha parou abruptamente a frente de Temari, assustando a nobre dama - Não gaste nunca mais suas desculpas pelos erros de seu irmão para comigo, caso contrário ficará sem palavras em pouco tempo e sem rosto para me encarar. Suna não é mais seu domínio, é meu! - Ino disse friamente, com seu belo rosto se tornando uma máscara pavorosa aos olhos de Temari.

A Senhora Nara ficou assustada com a atitude de Ino e não conseguiu se colocar em marcha novamente e observou Ino girar seus calcanhares de suas botas de montaria e sumir pelos corredores com seus longos cabelos dourados balançando às suas costas.

\- "Gaara, seu estúpido. Criou um monstro." - Temari pensou furiosa.

**X.X**

Gaara havia ido para o deserto para manter os laços com todos os vilarejos de seus domínios, mas não estava sendo um passeio bem sucedido, por dois motivos: o primeiro que ele estava muito distraído. Sua rotina em Suna havia mudado drasticamente depois de seu casamento. Ele não conseguia negar que gostava de ficar com Ino, sempre que a tomava como mulher era uma experiência nova e diferente. Mas havia Matsuri, a irascível e ciumenta Matsuri. Ele gostava da morena e se comparasse as duas mulheres poderia dizer que Ino era doce e gentil enquanto Matsuri era violenta e o levava à loucura sempre que se deitava com a jovem.

Ino o perseguia… Ele estava abertamente a ignorando quase sete meses, mas ele sentia o aroma de flores da loira até na ausência dela. O palácio todo tinha o aroma dela, até em seu quarto privativo e ele nunca havia a levado lá, pelo contrário, havia a trancafiado do outro lado do palácio para não precisar vê-la. Devido isto, o ruivo passou a ignorar Matsuri também. Haviam cerca de um mês que não a deixava entrar em seus aposentos e ele dormia sozinho. Não que ele dormisse muito, pois sempre havia tido problemas para dormir. Depois de tomar Matsuri, ela sempre dormia enquanto ele ou observava a cidade ou resolvia algo do reino que não havia tido tempo durante o dia, já com Ino ele queria ficar perto dela, sentindo o cheiro dela, a maciez de sua pele e como isso o assustava ele sempre fugia e ficava vagando pelo palácio. Isso o irritava, pois ele não queria admitir que sentia falta de Ino e Matsuri não mais o satisfazia. Justamente por isso, estava irritado e distraído.

O segundo motivo foi que deveria voltar urgentemente para Suna devido o recebimento de uma mensagem do conselho demandando a presença do rei, pois uma comitiva de Konoha estava chegando e poderia colocar em risco a parceria de Suna e Konoha. Era a maldição da princesa cativa sem filhos e Gaara sabia disso.

Ao adentrar em seus domínios, a cidade de Suna fervilhava, com os gritos do abre alas o ruivo notou que os populares exibiam orgulhosos tapeçarias com as figuras dele e de Ino, assim como gritavam felicidades para ele e ela, a rainha sol e ele ficou surpreso por a chamarem assim. Gaara entregou seu cavalo ao cavalariço, largou todas as suas armas com os guardas e se dirigiu para a sala do conselho, dando breves ordens para informar que ele já estava de volta e os aguardaria no aposento privativo. Ao entrar na sala deu de cara com Temari e por mais que desejasse fugir naquele exato momento de sua irmã, sabia que não conseguiria, infelizmente.

\- Você é um imbecil! - Temari exclamou furiosa ao ver o irmão.

\- Bom vê-la de novo Temari, fez boa viagem? - Gaara manteve-se impassível, sentando-se à cabeceira da mesa e solicitando vinho.

\- Você isolou a sua rainha em uma ala totalmente independente! Você não a vê! - Temari continuou gritando. - Você é um idiota! Como acha que não ter herdeiros vai te manter no trono Gaara? Nem a nossa mãe foi isolada! Na sua idade Rasa já tinha nós três, sendo você um bebê estúpido!

\- Você está querendo que eu faça o quê? Deixe você governar? É o que você quer Temari? - Gaara tentou manter sua fúria sob controle.

\- Tenha filhos ou reclamarei meu trono! Ou talvez eu não precise, pois se te recorda, tenho um filho homem Gaara e você não tem nenhum filho com a sua rainha, só preciso esperar e meu filho comandará Suna! - Temari estava vermelha de raiva.

\- Você está me ameaçando Temari? - Gaara perguntou sereno.

\- Não. Estou avisando apenas, eu estaria ameaçando se dissesse que vou pegar uma espada e te dar uma surra, te bater com a lateral da mesma até que você crie vergonha na sua cara. - Temari manteve seu tom ameaçador, mesmo com os conselheiros agora entrando na sala, devagar, com medo.

\- Não venha de sua mansão me dar ordens sobre como devo comandar meu reino e como devo cuidar, e muito bem por sinal, da minha rainha. - Gaara se levantou batendo a mão na mesa e derrubando a taça de vinho.

\- Cuidar muito bem… Ela está criando uma revolução Gaara, embaixo dos seus olhos seu idiota! - Temari riu.

\- Foda-se Temari! Ela não é a prioridade dessa reunião, sente esse seu rabo na cadeira antes que eu mande um guarda prendê-la. - Gaara gritou assustando a todos - Eu ainda sou o rei dessa porra!

Após uns segundos incômodos, Temari se acomodou em uma das cadeiras solicitando vinho para amainar seu ódio. Todos os outros conselheiros se mantinham em silêncio absoluto, sendo este quebrado pelo próprio Gaara.

\- Onde está a rainha? - Gaara perguntou para Kankurou que estava quieto com a briga de seus irmãos.

\- Ela está recepcionando os Hyuga e os Uchiha vossa graça- o irmão respondeu.

\- Hyugas? Uchihas? O que esse povo faz aqui? - Gaara fez uma careta.

Kankurou engoliu em seco.

\- Vossa graça os convidou para vir ao reino quando se casou com Ino dos Namikaze.

\- Inferno. - Gaara praguejou. - Mais algum motivo específico para esses filhas da puta virem à Suna?

\- Ino, vossa graça. - Baki, um dos conselheiros do rei informou. - Minato mandou que eles viessem para sondar como Ino está sendo recepcionada em Suna e por qual motivo ela não teve herdeiros ainda, sendo que a consorte de Naruto já aguarda um filho.

\- A maldição da princesa cativa e sem filhos, Minato parece estar preocupado com ela, mais do que nós. - Kankurou disse.

\- Caso tenha filhos homens, estes podem ser comandantes de Suna e Konoha, pois diferente do que todos querem acreditar, dos gêmeos, Ino é a mais velha. - Temari comentou

\- Se suas aspirações forem de ser um grande comandante de dois reinos, tenha filhos com Ino. - Baki sentenciou. - Pois tê-lo em Suna e no palácio acaba sendo uma honra.

\- Nem só do palácio meu reino é compreendido, as vezes preciso ver se as outras cidades estão sendo bem supridas. - Gaara rebateu, ferino - Mais algo que demande a minha aprovação para que os senhores tomem as suas decisões?

\- As tropas que mandamos para Konoha solicitaram reforços Gaara. As coisas estão ficando tensas por lá. - Baki respondeu.

\- Vejam se temos a possibilidade de mandar mais duzentos homens e os enviem para auxiliar Konoha. - Gaara respondeu prontamente.

\- Minato solicitou a presença do rei de Suna para auxiliá-lo. - Kankurou disse receoso.

\- Ou ele quer que eu foda a filha dele ou que resolva seus problemas! Acredito que Minato tenha capacidade para acabar com o conflito em suas fronteiras. Temos os nossos próprios problemas para resolver. - o monarca havia ficado irritado com mais essa demanda de Konoha.

\- Melhor você ir, nobre rei, pois as duas nobres famílias que respondem à rainha Ino não querem lutar por Konoha. - Baki revelou.

Ino tinha em sua carteira de poderes como princesa do reino de Konoha e grande princesa do país do Vento o controle de determinados efetivos das famílias Nara e Akimichi que, por algum motivo privado de Minato, respondiam somente à Ino ou seu marido. Sendo no atual momento o comando de Gaara totalmente sem efeito dado o fato dela comandar seus homens à distância, ou seja, ele precisava falar com Ino para efetivamente comandar os homens dela.

\- Perdeu a mão de comando Temari? - Gaara se sentiu satisfeito em demonstrar que a efetividade de sua irmã estava sendo nula.

\- Eles enviaram forças, mas não toda, pois tem ordens de Ino para não se desgastarem - Temari disse amarga - Você precisa se resolver com ela antes de ir, aí sim eles ouvirão o marido de Ino Namikaze.

\- Vossa graça deve ir. Melhor do que ficar aqui ignorando a sua rainha, assim poderá ignorá-la a distância para que as pessoas parem de falar. - Temari comentou.

Gaara a observou por um tempo até falar novamente.

\- Eu não me importo com o que falam desde que tenha prosperidade entre o meu povo e até onde sei, temos. Se controle Temari, seu segundo aviso.

O assunto se encerrou, mas Gaara sabia que estava negligenciando um problema que virou uma verdadeira bola de neve e a briga com Temari acentuava a crise. Após a reunião com o conselho, estes haviam decidido que Gaara resolveria como Ino o problema de efetivo e ele iria para Konoha dentro de dois dias para falar com os Nara e os Akimichi, mas não iria demorar muito por lá.

O rei mandou uma criada chamar Matsuri para os seus aposentos, ele iria se refrescar um pouco e queria encontrar a jovem lá o mais breve possível. Gaara andou pelo palácio e suas galerias arqueadas, Kankurou seguia ao lado do irmão, Temari havia saído da sala sem mais olhar para os irmãos. Gaara estava seguindo para a ala de Ino, sem nem perceber, os dois pararam em uma das galerias próxima ao jardim dos empregados que Ino havia criado.

\- Como Ino está? - A preocupação repentina de Gaara estava surpreendendo Kankurou.

\- Cumprindo suas obrigações palacianas com dedicação, mas é notório que ela precisa de mais atenção sua. Ela está virando uma das rainhas mais amadas de Suna.

Gaara notava que a fama de rainha benevolente de Ino estava chegando até nos vilarejos mais afastados de Suna, ela estava ficando mais famosa e influente no coração dos moradores que ele, todos ansiavam pela atenção e carinho da rainha sol.

\- Hn.

\- Estamos no meio de uma crise Gaara, ela é uma jovem fantástica, você precisa se esforçar.

\- Muito fácil falar já que não foi obrigado a se casar.

\- Você a escolheu. - Kankurou sabia que aquele assunto irritava o irmão.

\- Eu não a escolhi! Meu pai a escolheu! - Gaara gritou.

Houve uma leve movimentação, um farfalhar de tecido que chamou a atenção de Gaara e Kankurou, os dois saíram pelo umbral e viram Ino andando ao longe, seu vestido azul marinho se movimentando ao ritmo de seu quadril. Gaara praguejou em pensamento e seguiu atrás dela, com Kankurou em seu encalço.

\- Ino! - Gaara cansou de perseguí-la e gritou.

A loira diminuiu o passo até parar, girando seu corpo para ficar à frente dele e depositando suas mãos delicadamente cruzadas à sua frente, fingindo impaciência. Gaara acenou para o irmão ir embora e este o obedeceu receoso, faziam meses que ele não via Ino e se surpreendeu ao ver que ela estava com a pele um pouco queimada pelo sol.

\- Sinto muito pelo que ouviu. - A irritação de Gaara ainda era latente

A loira permanecia em sua posição régia, quase uma barreira invisível entre os dois.

\- Não deveria, pois é a verdade. Eu vim ser uma intrusa em Suna… Um problema, pelo que pude notar recentemente. - Ela manteve seu tom neutro

\- O problema não é você…

\- O problema é o meu poder, logo, sou eu. Uma prisioneira de alto valor que tem um poder que você precisa agora, caso contrário não viria até meu local de reclusão. Mas veja, não pretendo cobrar nada, vossa graça.- Ino o interrompeu educada. - "Faça de mim o que quiser", eu já disse e você fez de mim um estorvo.

Ela usar aquelas palavras novamente contra ele era um golpe baixo, ele não sabia ao certo como lidar com aquilo, como abordar a situação. A loira quebrou seus pensamentos.

\- Voltarei aos meus aposentos, vá viver a sua vida com suas mil amantes, ó grande rei de Suna e me mande uma mensagem, não precisa nem ser de próprio punho e verei o que posso fazer por você.

A loira fez uma mesura e seguiu o seu próprio caminho, mas Gaara havia ficado irritado e foi atrás dela.

\- Para uma rainha você é muito displicente. - Gaara exclamou invadindo os aposentos da rainha e assustando as damas dela que estavam costurando.

\- Para um rei você é muito desleixado! Mandei que eu não soubesse de seus casos amorosos e cá estou em Suna e humilhada - Ino rebateu acenando com a mão para que as jovens saíssem do aposento.

\- Ino, eu não ...

\- Não o que? Não sabe conviver? Não sabe ser um marido? Ou você só não sabe cumprir as suas malditas promessas? - Ino começou a disparar irônica.

Gaara foi para cima da loira e ela manteve-se rígida esperando o tapa por estar sendo insolente com seu marido, mas ele a puxou com brutalidade e a beijou. Ino queria de desvencilhar, mas o ruivo aprofundou o beijo até ela parar de protestar.

\- Você tem a audácia de me cobrar? - Gaara perguntou enquanto a loira ainda estava amolecida em seus braços.

\- Eu já disse, não vou cobrar, pois você não irá cumprir mesmo. - A voz rouca da loira fez Gaara sentir uma leve satisfação.

\- E se eu quiser cumprir parte disso? - Gaara beijava o pescoço da loira sorvendo o cheiro de rosas tão característico da pele dela.

\- Acha que pode sumir e voltar demandando meu corpo?

\- Acho e não vou mandar a porra de uma carta - Ino soltou uma risada fraca ao ser carregada pelo ruivo até a cama.

**X.X**

Matsuri estava ficando irritada com Gaara, ele havia pedido para a jovem ir para os aposentos dele, mas ela estava esperando há mais de duas horas e nada dele. Quando a porta do aposento abriu ela deu seu sorriso mais radiante e desnudou seu ombro.

\- Pensei que não viria mais - Ela disse, mas o sorriso desvaneceu ao ver que quem entrava era Kankurou.

\- Ele não virá. Está ocupado, você pode ir. - Kankurou informou acompanhado de dois guardas, mostrando a porta de saída para a jovem.

\- Ele me mandou vir, como ele está ocupado? - Matsuri perguntou irritada enquanto amarrava seu vestido de novo.

\- Ele está com a rainha. Seus serviços já não são mais necessários Matsuri.

\- Nunca foi um serviço Kankurou! Você sabe bem disso. Ele é meu! - Matsuri gritou indo na direção de Kankurou.

\- Ele quem decide isso e hoje ele não é seu… E pelo que eu soube, faz bastante tempo que ele não a quer. Deveria reavaliar seu compromisso com Sasori. - Kankurou não conseguiu esconder a satisfação que estava sentindo com aquele breve momento de vitória.

Matsuri saiu do quarto de Gaara extremamente irritada, ela tinha o monopólio dos sentimentos do ruivo há anos e perder isso estava sendo tremendamente irritante.

Porém o monarca não estava preocupado com ela no momento, nem lembrava da existência dela. O ruivo estava relaxado com Ino em seus braços, passando uma de suas mãos nas nádegas proeminentes da loira.

\- A cobrança de seu conselho foi tão forte assim para decidir ficar comigo hoje e não com sua amante? - Ino perguntou sentando-se sobre Gaara, uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele, e deixando seus cabelos caindo despretensiosamente sobre si.

\- O seu cheiro me persegue. - Ele manteve as mãos nos glúteos da loira.

\- O meu cheiro? - Ino riu e como era gostoso para Gaara ouvir a risada dela.

\- Desde Konoha o seu cheiro me persegue, cheiro de rosas. - Gaara sorriu e isso sempre deixava Ino meio boba.

\- Devo aproveitar enquanto você ainda quer estar aqui então - Ino falou com uma voz rouca, próximo ao ouvido dele. Ela não queria admitir, mas estava gostando daquilo, de estar com ele.

Ino deslizou um pouco para se encaixar entre as pernas dele e segurou o membro do ruivo que já estava rígido e brincou com ele em suas mãos enquanto o observava atentamente, os olhos dele ficando brilhantes em expectativa.

\- Ino…- Ele não teve tempo para pensar, a loira já havia começado a lamber sua glande com delicadeza, lhe rendendo espasmos de dor e prazer. Ele gemeu baixinho.

A loira o olhou maliciosamente e enfiou o pênis dele em sua boca miúda e úmida. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás fechando os olhos. Estava sendo sugado repetidas vezes enquanto a jovem massageava levemente seus testículos.

Gaara estava entrando em completo torpor quando ela parou. Ele a olhou questionando o porquê, mas percebeu que ela estava se encaixando sobre ele. Uma perna de cada lado, os cabelos longos e loiros cobrindo-lhe os seios delicadamente enquanto ela não tirava os olhos azuis dos verdes dele. Ela desceu delicadamente sobre o pênis ereto dele e para ele estar novamente dentro dela era gostoso, mas com ela por cima dele era delicioso demais. Aquela vagina estreita comprimindo o seu pênis. Ele sentia muito tesão.

A loira estava adorando sua posição de poder sobre ele. Espalmou as mãos sobre o peitoral definido dele e começou a rebolar, fazendo-o ir mais profundamente dentro de si e "Deuses como ela estava adorando aquilo". Era uma sensação maravilhosa poder rebolar e controlar como queria e o que queria sentir. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás fechando os olhos e sentiu que ele estava segurando as suas nádegas, rebolando com ela, impulsionando a si mesmo de ir mais fundo na loira. Os dois soltavam seus gemidos de prazer e toda vez que um som de deleite saia da boca rosada da loira Gaara sentia mais vontade de possuí-la, mas estava preso pelas coxas da loira. O poder ali era todo dela.

Gaara tirou os cabelos loiros dos seios dela e ficou massageando as duas protuberâncias, brincando com os mamilos rosados dela que gemia mais e mais alto com aquilo. Ele já não aguentava mais de tesão, a loira rebolando sobre si gemendo estava deixando-o louco de prazer. Não aguentou, sentiu seu gozo ser liberado e soltou um som gutural, para deleite da loira que sentiu-se invadida pelo sêmen do ruivo.

Ele se soltou na cama e ela ficou sobre ele por alguns segundos, até rolar para o lado e afundar o rosto no pescoço dele. Os dois arfando, cansados e suados. O coração tentando voltar ao ritmo normal.

Gaara havia fechado os olhos para se acalmar e quando abriu a noite já havia caído. Ele havia dormido e estava sozinho na cama com o forte cheiro de rosas da loira.

\- Boa noite vossa graça. - a voz de Ino surgiu do banco acolchoado da janela. Linda e loira, jogando seus longos cabelos para o lado, ela estava vestindo a blusa dele.

\- Eu dormi… temos um jantar com a comitiva de Konoha hoje. - Ele pensava que ainda tinha que lidar com problemas e seu quarto era longe.

\- Kankurou veio aqui e disse que está tudo organizado, tomei a liberdade de pedir suas vestes para meu quarto de vestir. Não se preocupe. - A loira permaneceu onde estava, observando o ruivo.

\- Obrigado por essa gentileza que eu claramente não mereço da sua parte.

\- Não merece mesmo. - Ino assentiu.

Gaara se levantou devagar olhando para a loira, como ela estava linda ao anoitecer. Ela era maravilhosa demais para ele sentir que não deveria se permitir ficar com ela. Ele a desejava ardentemente e as explosões de fúria e delicadeza dela o deixavam deliciado.

\- Me disseram que você foi capaz de matar muitos homens na guerra, mais que seu irmão. Uma sanguinária. E quando cheguei em Konoha pude ter um pouco dessa experiência contra mim e se eu não estava animado em tê-la comigo, naquele momento eu fiquei. - Gaara comentou, sentando-se atrás da loira, passando uma das mãos por baixo do tecido fino, sentindo a pele arrepiada da jovem.

\- Lutar é meu prazer, mas não tenho motivos para lutar fisicamente com o demônio da areia, pois até onde sei você apenas me ignora, não me ataca. Ou tenho motivos para lutar contigo? - Ino sorria

\- Não. Assim como não tenho motivos de ser o demônio da areia para você e sinto muito pela distância, fui burro por isso. - Gaara beijou o ombro da loira com delicadeza.

Ino sentiu um aperto no coração ao ouvir aquilo e se desvencilhou dele, indo vagarosamente para o outro cômodo, iluminado por candelabros e seguindo até a sacada para observar a vastidão do deserto. Gaara foi atrás dela.

\- No país do Vento, principalmente em Konoha, nós mulheres ouvimos muitas coisas que nos prendem e nos algemam ao que devemos ser - Ino começou a falar - Eu deveria ser sempre doce e delicada, pois eu era a princesa dos Namikaze, mas os Hyuga me deram um punhal e me ensinaram a usá-lo. Assim como as espadas e foi o que salvou a minha vida, várias vezes. Kushina, como minha mãe ficou revoltada por eu ter sido treinada, mas Minato gostou e aprovou, pois fui treinada nas artes femininas e além. Quando cheguei em Suna percebi que ser uma guerreira me ajudou mais do que ser uma princesa.

Gaara a abraçou por trás, olhando para o deserto também, cheirando os cabelos revoltos dela.

\- Passei muito tempo achando que a sua ferocidade era um mito, mas eu a vi lutar. Naquele momento eu soube que teria bons filhos com você, pois você não é uma princesa de fitas e chapéus. Aceitei a decisão de meu pai a contragosto, mas hoje vejo que foi uma escolha certa. Você é delicada e doce, mas sabe ser rude e bruta quando é contrariada - Gaara comentou.

\- Bem, não temos filhos, então devo crer que se arrepende sim de ter casado com a princesa dos Namikaze. - Ino constatou.

\- Não… Apenas fui deliberadamente negligente, passarei anos me desculpando por essas atitudes cruéis.

\- Sim, passará, mas não tenho ilusões Gaara. - Ino disse friamente

\- Faz bem. Preciso de sua frieza para me ajudar quando for necessário e um desses momentos é agora.

\- Como assim? - Ino perguntou confusa.

\- Devo ir para Konoha em dois dias para resolver algumas pendências com nossos aliados. Provavelmente ficarei ocupado antes da viagem, portanto não posso prometer que passearemos nos jardins, por exemplo, mas preciso da sua ordem para seus vassalos.

Ino girou o próprio corpo para ficar de frente ao ruivo.

\- Terá a ordem que precisa. Ordeno que durma comigo esta noite e todas as anteriores à sua viagem.

\- Ordena? - Gaara riu

\- Ordeno e se for preciso usarei guardas para arrastá-lo até mim. - A loira ria.

Gaara segurou o rosto dela entre as suas mãos e a beijou satisfeito. Estava casado com uma tirana.

* * *

N/A: É o maior capítulo até agora, weeee! Eu não gosto de escrever hentai rs, nem sou boa nisso, mas estou pagando o Rate da fanfic. O próximo talvez demore mais um pouco do que eu esperava. Espero que estejam gostando. bjss


	6. Capítulo 5 - A trama

CAPÍTULO 5: A trama

O salão principal estava animado com a presença dos membros da corte de Konoha em Suna. Ino estava se dividindo entre dar atenção à corte de Suna, sempre muito exigente da sua atenção, e dar atenção aos seus amigos de Konoha. A rainha estava com seus cabelos trançados com fios de ouro como manda a tradição de Suna e seu vestido Vermelho combinava com a casaca do rei. Por um breve momento Ino conseguiu ficar perto de Konan, Tenten, Hanabi e Sakura enquanto Gaara discutia amenidades com Sasuke, Itachi e Shikamaru.

Ino desejava poder falar em particular com Sakura e tentaria a noite inteira se fosse preciso. Elas tentavam permanecer juntas, mas quando Konan foi se juntar ao seu marido ficaram somente as duas e Neji, que vigiava Hanabi com olhos de águia pelo salão.

\- Acho que Hanabi está interessada em se tornar membro da corte de Suna - Neji comentou se posicionando ao lado de Ino que soltou uma risadinha.

\- Ela está animada com o ambiente exótico apenas. Deixe a garota. Vai dizer que Suna não te deixa animado? - Ino sorria

\- Com calor talvez. Como aguenta?

Sakura desejava ficar perto de Ino, mas percebeu a irritação de Sasuke ao lado de Shikamaru e Temari.

\- Preciso ir auxiliar meu tedioso marido. - Sakura deu um sorriso afetuoso para Ino. - Cuide dela pra mim Neji.

Neji acenou positivamente com a cabeça e aguardou a resposta de Ino quanto à sua pergunta e ela sorriu.

\- Bem, temos meios de passar bastante tempo com pouca roupa… Ou nenhuma. - A loira não ia perder a oportunidade de usar sua sedução sobre Neji, mesmo sabendo que nunca funcionava.

\- Eu adoraria conhecer esses meios… - Neji sorriu malicioso.

O casal de amigos de infância ria. Eles estavam sendo observados por Gaara do outro lado do salão que estava sentindo um incômodo crescente com a proximidade deles. Kankurou estava tentando chamar a atenção dele, mas o ruivo simplesmente ignorou o seu irmão, indo para onde Ino estava.

\- Senti sua falta Neji. Adoro Suna, mas não há ninguém com seu senso de humor malicioso em Suna. Pelo menos não alguém com quem eu realmente faria essas piadas e elas entrariam na brincadeira. - Ino colocou uma das mãos na casaca dele, em seu peitoral maior.

\- Nunca foi uma brincadeira Ino. Não da minha parte. - Neji colocou sua mão sobre a dela.

Ino ficou confusa pela primeira vez na frente de Neji. Eles estavam tão concentrados em sua conversa que não notaram a aproximação de Gaara.

\- Lorde Hyuga, a noite está sendo agradável? - Gaara perguntou segurando a irritação.

\- Está sendo excelente. Eu estava pedindo para dançar com a bela rainha, mas ela me recusou - Neji se desvencilhou da situação com elegância.

\- Talvez faltasse o pedido do homem certo. - Gaara ofereceu sua mão à Ino que sentiu-se grata por isso ao mesmo tempo que adoraria entender o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Gaara rodopiou com a loira pelo salão, apertando a cintura de Ino, deixando-a próxima de si, onde ele podia sentir o característico cheiro de rosas da loira.

\- Feliz por ver seus amigos?

\- Muito. Vê-los aqui me anima. - Ino sorriu.

\- O que Neji Hyuga estava falando para você? - A voz do ruivo ficou séria.

\- Sobre o calor de Suna - Ino respondeu prontamente - Estaria o rei de Suna com ciúmes?

\- Não fale besteiras. - Ino notou as bochechas avermelhadas de Gaara.

\- Não deveria se permitir sentir ciúmes. - Ino estava se divertindo

\- Eu adoraria não ter que dividir você, mas não posso te prender em um quarto. - Ele tentou se manter sério, mas em seu coração sentia uma pressão irritante.

\- Você me prendeu em uma ala inteira… Mas não se preocupe, não tenho interesses _hoje_ em dividir a minha cama com Neji. Existem pessoas nesse salão com as quais eu me disporia a passar a noite e Neji, no momento, não é uma delas.

A música acabou e Ino foi atrás de vinho na mesa principal com Gaara em seu encalço.

\- Agora você me deixou irritado e curioso. - Gaara sorriu malicioso.

\- Você não é tão observador como imaginei.- A loira se deliciava com sua taça de vinho.

Gaara parou por um instante, pensando e fez uma expressão de puro espanto.

\- Lady Uchiha! - Ele exclamou

\- Não diga bobagens, mas nem só de pessoas enfadonhas uma mulher é feita. - Ino sorriu.

Gaara abraçou Ino para falar em seu ouvido.

\- Podemos dopar o marido se ela aceitar que eu participe com vocês.

Ino riu.

\- Não é assim que as coisas funcionam.

Gaara a soltou, olhando-a como quem pede piedade.

\- Oh, Ino. Agora que imaginei tudo, você deve me realizar.

\- Mas é claro que não! Jamais! - Ino soltou uma breve risada, se divertindo. - Dê sua vida pela rainha, lembra?

\- Hoje você está muito cruel, vou aguardar e pedir novamente quando seu coração estiver mais amolecido pelo meu afeto. - Gaara sorriu, beijando-a brevemente.

Para quem a ignorava abertamente, nas últimas horas Gaara estava demonstrando sentimentos demais à Ino. Muita coisa havia mudado em pouco tempo, mas Sakura era um limite que Gaara não deveria tentar passar, sendo que, na concepção de Ino, aturar Sasuke já era sofrimento demais para essa Lady Uchiha.

De tudo que você poderia me pedir… Me pede o que não pode. - Ino respondeu.

O restante do jantar foi calmo e divertido. Gaara acompanhou Ino até seus aposentos novamente, não iria deixar ela ficar sozinha com a perspectiva de Sakura usufruir da sua loira.

\- Quando eu voltar quero encontrá-la esperando um filho meu. - Gaara comentou enrolando uma mecha do cabelo de Ino

\- Então não podemos perder tempo. - Ino rebateu sorrindo.

**X.X**

Gaara estava tendo uma reunião com seus conselheiros e coube a Ino entreter a comitiva de Konoha. Logo nas primeiras horas da manhã, a rainha os levou para passear à cavalo na cidade e a cada metro a comitiva se surpreendia com o carinho da população com Ino, assim como todas as cores da cidade e sua beleza arquitetônica.

Pararam brevemente no orfanato da cidade, pois Ino queria assegurar às freiras que ela viria outro dia para as aulas das crianças.

\- Você continua sendo Ino, a benevolente. - Sakura comentou

\- Não se ganha o coração das pessoas sendo cruel. - Ino respondeu.

\- Argh! Ouvi a voz do meu pai com essa frase. - Hanabi torceu o nariz

\- Lorde Hiashi sabe como moldar uma rainha. - Neji complementou.

\- O fazedor de monarcas - Sakura e Ino falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Diante disso a comitiva riu baixinho em seu caminho de volta ao palácio. Ao chegarem na edificação, Ino os instruiu a colocar roupas leves para se refrescarem nas piscinas. Todos ficaram gratos pela água gelada envolvendo seus corpos.

\- Parecem as termas, porém aqui podemos ficar até nossas mãos parecerem frutas secas sem desmaiar. - Ino comentou, fazendo-a rir.

Todos estavam conversando e aproveitando o momento. Neji se aproximou até ficar sentado ao lado de Ino nos bancos submersos.

\- Existe alguma chance de um momento privado com a rainha?

\- Claro. Posso arranjar em meus aposentos. - Ino estava tentando esquecer a noite passada.

\- Tenho uma mensagem privada do Sr. Hiashi que devo passar somente para a senhora. - Neji meneou a cabeça com seus cabelos longos enrolados em um coque - A senhorita Hanabi me acompanhará se quiser.

\- Não vejo a necessidade, mas fique a vontade. - Ino acenou para Konan se aproximar. - Konan, agende uma reunião com os Hyuga para esta tarde e informe o Sr. Neji do horário e local detalhado.

\- Sim, senhora. - Konan assentiu

Tenten, que não havia participado com a comitiva, por estar ocupada com seus assuntos privados, informou para Ino que o almoço seria servido no salão externo em uma hora. Os convidados de Ino começaram a se retirar da piscina.

\- Ino! Diga-me que vamos ter aula de esgrima! - Hanabi perguntou animada à Ino.

\- Não teríamos, mas posso arranjar que alguém a ajude com isso.

\- Por favor! Preciso aprender como se luta em Suna.

\- Seu desejo será atendido Lady Hanabi. - Ino respondeu olhando para Neji que estava se secando com uma toalha.

Ino estava se encaminhando para os seus aposentos acompanhada de Tenten e Konan quando a jovem loira começou a dar instruções.

\- Konan, descubra se o rei ainda está muito ocupado e se atrasará ou se contarei com a sua pontualidade para o almoço, assim como com a sua presença nos eventos da tarde da comitiva. - Ino começou a instruí-las - Tenten, preciso falar de forma privada com a Senhora Uchiha, eu a quero do lado de fora para vigiar se alguém vier. Arranje isso para mim agora, antes das refeições. Se for importante venha me falar, se não for os mande embora. Se for Gaara, pelo amor de Deus me avise. Vá informar a Sra. Uchiha.

As duas assentiram e seguiram caminhos distintos para obedecer as ordens de Ino.

Ino já estava com seu vestido posto, optou por um vestido azul claro leve. A auxiliar estava prendendo seu cabelo quando Sakura entrou no aposento. Ino pediu para a jovem auxiliar sair por uns minutos.

\- Fazia muito tempo que eu não a via mesmo, você está queimada pelo sol, nem parece mais a folha de papel que outrora conheci. - Sakura se aproximou da loira.

Ino se manteve sentada na cadeira da penteadeira.

\- Moro em um lugar que não consigo fugir do sol…- Ino respondeu observando a rosada sentar em sua cama - Senti sua falta.

\- Não sentiu. - Sakura permaneceu rígida, não cedendo à Ino.

\- Como ousa…

\- Se sentisse teria me feito sua dama e não minha cunhada. - Sakura rebateu, esse embate estava sendo esperado por Ino.

\- Pensei que seria ruim tirar as duas senhoras Uchiha… - Ino estava triste com a raiva de sua amiga.

\- Então por quê Konan e não eu? - Sakura perguntou furiosa - EU que sempre estive ao seu lado.

\- Ela me implorou, por seu filho…

\- Toda a família sabe do filho dela! Não é um segredo como ela acha que é! Assim como todos eles sabem que Itachi é gay e Sasuke um homem insuportável! - Sakura se levantou e caminhou pelo quarto

\- Sakura, eu não quis que me entendesse mal, eu sempre ignorei os Uchiha e Konan, eu devia isso para ela. - Ino se levantou.

\- VOCÊ DEVE A SUA VIDA À MIM! - Sakura gritou ao se virar para ficar frente a frente de Ino. Ela estava irada.

\- Foi errado da minha parte, mas achei que eu seria egoísta em querê-la somente para mim enquanto você tinha que agradar os Uchiha. - Ino tentou mediar a situação.

\- Os Uchiha sim, Sasuke não. Ele nem liga para a minha existência. Um dia lhe darei um filho e para ele bastará. A distância seria excelente para esse casamento desgraçado no qual fui colocada. Me faça sua dama, você me deve isso.

\- Verei o que Minato me responde sobre isso. - Ino prometeu.

\- E Gaara?

\- Ele irá adorar saber que você virá para Suna. - Ino riu se sentando na cama.

\- Ele sabe. - Sakura riu fracamente de colocando em pé próxima da cama e segurando as duas mãos de Ino - Escute Ino, eu sempre soube como você é, como sempre se fez de forte e guerreira, mas ama um romance. Me deixe ajudá-la a ser uma excelente rainha… Não sei viver nesse mundo sem você, sem lutar as suas lutas.

\- Gaara tem ciúmes de você, se vier será somente minha dama e nada mais.

Sakura se sentou ao lado de Ino.

\- Está bem. - Sakura se virou para observar Ino. - Você precisa ter um filho para garantir a sua coroa vermelha no fim das contas.

Konan adentrou no aposento.

\- A reunião acabará em minutos e Gaara virá para cá, a senhora Uchiha precisa ir embora agora. - A jovem estava arfando, provavelmente havia corrido para avisá-las.

Sakura beijou as duas mãos de Ino e foi embora. Ino permaneceu sentada na cama, mas sabia que precisava se arrumar.

X.X

Gaara não foi aos aposentos de Ino. Kankurou a chamou para as refeições, não podiam se atrasar. Ino encontrou com Gaara já na mesa das refeições, não puderam conversar e logo que tudo acabou ele teve que sair novamente para outras reuniões com seus irmãos e os conselheiros. A comitiva teria algumas horas livres para descansar antes dos eventos noturnos preparados para a comitiva.

Ino estava em seus aposentos com suas damas quando os guardas anunciaram a chegada de Neji e Hanabi. Tenten ficou responsável pelo treinamento da jovem Hyuga e seguiu com ela para os pátios de treinamento. Ino liberou Konan das suas obrigações, pois era um assunto particular. Ino manteve-se sentada em uma das poltronas e Neji andou um pouco pelo aposento assim que ficaram à sós.

\- Estamos sozinhos Neji. O que precisava discutir comigo? - Ino perguntou ansiosa.

\- O senhor Hiashi me pediu para transmitir à senhora a sua preocupação com a sua falta de filhos. Essa preocupação é de Minato também e creio que ele mandará outra comitiva aqui caso a senhora não tenha filhos até o próximo inverno. - Neji sentou-se à frente de Ino.

\- Estou em Suna a pouco tempo e continuo tentando o meu melhor.

\- O problema aqui é que sem filhos sua posição se torna instável em Suna. Não poderemos cuidar de você caso uma revolta aconteça. - Neji falava e Ino ficava preocupada.

Ino se levantou e foi até a porta da sacada. Ela sabia do perigo de não ter filhos. Ela sabia que estava em uma posição delicada. Ela não podia ser devolvida à Konoha, seria sua desgraça.

\- Sei que você deve estar se empenhando e isso me surpreende como uma mulher tão bonita como você ainda não conseguiu dar um herdeiro para Suna e garantir sua posição. O rei seria…

\- Não é nada disso. - Ino o interrompeu sem olhar para ele - Acredite Neji, terei um herdeiro para Suna antes do inverno chegar novamente.

Neji se levantou e andou até ela.

\- Seu filho poderá ser rei de Suna e de Konoha um dia. Seu filho será um imperador.

\- Somente se a linhagem do meu irmão não avançar e como um bom Hyuga, sei que você não iria querer isso. - Ino ficou de frente para o moreno - Os Hyuga estão quase alcançando o topo.

\- De fato. - Neji estava perigosamente perto dela, mas ela não iria arredar o pé dessa provocação. - Mas no momento temos somente uma rainha Hyuga que terá filhos Namikaze.

Ino sentiu-o puxar seu corpo para junto ao dele.

\- Mas um rei Hyuga, só conseguiriamos com você, Ino.

\- Eu ainda sou rainha de Suna. - Ino se manteve rígida.

\- Não me diga que caiu de amores por seu rei sanguinário? - Neji sorriu, provocador, sem separar-se da loira.

\- Jurei fidelidade à ele Neji. Se eu falar o que você está sugerindo eu estaria cometendo alta traição e gosto muito da minha cabeça onde ela está. - Ino se desvencilhou do moreno delicadamente, andando até o oposto da sala.

\- Não precisa falar, apenas saber o que pode acontecer. A decisão é sua Ino.

\- E Hinata… Hanabi… O que elas pensarão de mim?

\- Que você é uma princesa da casa Namikaze e deve fazer o que deve fazer.

Ino ficou pensativa.

\- Não quero a coroa do meu irmão, pois já tenho uma minha. - Ino falou firme.

\- Hinata não está com uma boa saúde depois de ter seu filho e o bebê é muito fraco, não sabemos se ele sobreviverá. Lady Hanabi se casará com Konohamaru Sarutobi. O seu irmão precisará de você, pois Minato está morrendo.

\- O quê? - Ino se surpreendeu com a declaração de Neji.

Gaara entrou no aposentou como um trovão, impetuoso, assustando Ino principalmente.

\- Sr. Hyuga, a que devo a honra de estar sozinho com a minha rainha?

\- Konoha exige um herdeiro da rainha de Suna. - Neji manteve-se austero - Caso contrário, o acordo entre Konoha e Suna será anulado, juntamente com o casamento e a senhora Ino deverá voltar para os Namikaze.

\- Isso deveria ser dito por Minato, não por um lorde de uma casa menor. - Gaara estava irritado com o aviso.

\- Esse é um recado do conselheiro do rei, Hiashi Hyuga. - Ino interveio - Neji é apenas o mensageiro.

\- Se me dão licença, já terminei o que deveria aqui.- Neji fez uma breve mesura à Gaara e à Ino, saindo em seguida do recinto.

Gaara segurou Ino com brutalidade pelo braço, fazendo-a gritar de dor.

\- O que ele queria? É a segunda vez Ino!

\- Me solte! - Ino deu um soco no peito dele para se desvencilhar - Era o que ele havia dito e que minha cunhada não está com boa saúde. Apenas.

Ino estava abalada com tudo que havia ouvido e Gaara irritado não facilitava. Ela estava massageando o braço que ele havia apertado, mesmo com sua pele queimada pelo sol, ela sabia que ficaria com o braço roxo.

\- Konoha está exigindo um herdeiro, pois o trono está ameaçado e se somos, juntos, incapazes de ter herdeiros sei que meu pai tomará alguma decisão. - Ino continuou.

\- Você é minha esposa e minha rainha Namikaze Ino. Você jamais sairá de Suna. Você nunca mais voltará a ser somente uma princesa de Konoha. Você é minha. - Gaara declarou feroz.

\- Você ter uma crise de ciúmes agora não vai nos ajudar. Tente se acalmar. - Ino estava irritada.

Gaara se sentou em uma das poltronas.

\- Sinto muito por ter segurado o seu braço e ter te machucado de alguma forma. Até esse momento eu não tinha admitido para mim mesmo que eu não conseguiria suportar outra mulher para ser minha esposa que não fosse você. - Gaara confessou, surpreendendo Ino.

\- Eu o perdoo dessa vez por esse ímpeto de violência sobre mim, na próxima vez juro que não será tão fácil. - Ino disse segura.

\- Não gosto do estilo provocador de Neji Hyuga.

\- Não se preocupe com ele.

Ino sorriu, puxando Gaara pela casaca até o outro cômodo, a fim de levá-lo para a cama.

**X.X**

Gaara estava tomando o seu desjejum, quando Kankurou entrou no quarto da rainha onde o rei estava dormindo nos últimos dias.

Bom dia irmão, a tropa já está pronta, somente aguardando você para partir. - O moreno informou.

Onde está a rainha? - Gaara perguntou mansamente.

Kankurou se sentia feliz de ver o casal finalmente próximo e dividindo a cama, mas notava que com isso Gaara estava se tornando possessivo quanto à presença da loira.

\- A rainha está em seu treino de espada com os guerreiros essa manhã, acredito que já esteja acabando por lá já que ela tem uma visita no orfanato na cidade. - Kankurou respondeu.

\- Ela saiu sem falar comigo, me deixou dormindo... - Gaara comentou surpreendendo o irmão que permaneceu calado, ele melhor do que ninguém sabia que Gaara sofria de insônia desde a infância.

\- Dizem pelos corredores que ela quebrou a maldição de rainha sol. Bela, porém intocável. - Kankurou comentou com o irmão que cerrou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo.

\- Assim que voltar dessa batalha darei mais atenção à Ino. Pelo visto a minha distância ou a convivência no deserto a tornaram mais quente. - Só de lembrar de suas últimas noites com a loira Gaara sentia desejo de tê-la ali.

\- Os conselheiros estão satisfeitos com essa aproximação de vocês dois e particularmente eu também. Você parece mais feliz. - Kankurou falou receoso.

\- E eu estava feliz, mas agora tenho que ir pra porra de Konoha resolver problemas de outro rei.

Gaara se levantou arrumando a sua armadura vermelha e dourada e saiu dos seus aposentos com Kankurou ao seu lado, mas ele não foi para o pátio das tropas, foi para o pátio de treinamento, onde encontrou Ino movendo a espada devagar, aprendendo como os guerreiros de Suna costumam golpear com suas espadas mais finas, orientais.

A loira estava com suas calças e botas de montaria e um corpete vermelho e dourado. Seus longos cabelos loiros em uma longa trança com fios de ouro. Ela não parou seu treino pela presença do rei, mas seu companheiro, ao ver o monarca, se ajoelhou. Ela se virou para entender e viu Gaara lá, parado.

\- Vossa graça. - A loira fez uma mesura.

Ela estava linda, sua pele mais bronzeada, que deixava-a com um aspecto belamente dourado ao sol. Os olhos da jovem brilhavam em excitação contida pelo exercício que estava fazendo.

\- Saiam todos. - O rei ordenou e todos saíram, deixando somente o casal no pátio.

Ino embainhou a sua espada sem gume e a depositou em uma mesa de apoio próxima a si e aguardou.

\- Estou partindo agora - Gaara iniciou a conversa

\- Desejo que os deuses lhe dêem uma boa viagem de ida e um bom retorno para Suna. - Ino permaneceu com seu tom desafiador - Mande minhas lembranças aos Namikaze.

\- Mandarei. - Gaara disse se aproximando da loira.

Gaara a puxou para si, lhe dando um beijo demorado enquanto enlaçava a cintura fina dela.

\- Logo voltarei para você, rainha de Suna. - Ele disse ao pé do ouvido dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

\- Estarei aqui o aguardando ansiosamente. - A loira retrucou.

Gaara soltou Ino, sob os olhares satisfeitos dela e saiu do pátio de treinamento, indo, sem olhar para trás, para onde deveria se encontrar com as tropas. Aquele beijo, cheio de paixão foi visto do lado oposto do pátio pela jovem de cabelos castanhos, que trincou os dentes de ódio.

\- Essa vadia vai pagar por isso! - Matsuri disse baixinho para si mesma.

* * *

N/A: Olááá, segue mais um capítulo dessa trama magnifica e espero que fiquem animados. As coisas estão ficando finalmente mais claras, mas muita coisa ainda vem por ai pra deixar a Ino meio doida. Bjs, bjs e até.


	7. Capítulo 6 - Noticias agridoces

**Disclaimmer: Os Personagens de Naruto Pertencem ao Mestre Masashi Kishimoto, mas se eu pudesse só quereria um Gaara para mim.**

**CAPÍTULO 6: NOTÍCIAS AGRIDOCES**

Faziam dois dias que Gaara cavalgava de volta para Suna e sentia-se cansado e dolorido, tanto da batalha quanto da longa viagem que estava fazendo. O que era pra ser uma viagem rápida se prolongou por dois meses, pois seus homens estavam sendo massacrados com a liderança de Minato. Devido as últimas atitudes desleixadas de Gaara, Temari estava indo para Suna quase como uma escolta armada do irmão, que estava agindo feito louco para voltar para Suna há semanas. A loira não sabia, mas Gaara havia recebido uma carta de Baki, seu conselho, criticando a ausência do rei em Suna. Ele estava enfurecido por estar longe de seu domínio e de sua casa, mas o que mais havia chamado a atenção foi uma frase em específico de seu conselheiro "_ A rainha Ino que outrora passava seus dias lutando com os guerreiros, atendendo o povo e cavalgando pela cidade vem passando seus dias em seus aposentos com Kankurou. Os dois estão ficando muito próximos_". O final daquela frase o deixara profundamente irritado. Ela não deveria estar passando seus dias com Kankurou, o que porra era aquilo?

Ele estava longe de casa a muito tempo e estava voltando com o bichinho do ciúme consumindo suas entranhas. Porém, ele tinha plena convicção que parte dessa aproximação afetiva dos dois era culpa dele, pois havia deixado Ino abandonada por muito tempo em uma ala do castelo enquanto ele se distraia seja com Matsuri seja com suas obrigações de chefe de Estado. Ele sabia que deveria ter dado mais atenção para a sua esposa e quando havia se comprometido com essa missão foi obrigado pela diplomacia a ir para Konoha, lutar uma guerra que em partes não era sua. Entretanto, confiava que seu irmão e Ino não o trairiam, era até bobo achar isso.

Gaara havia experimentado prazer e ternura em suas últimas noites com Ino. Ele sentia a ausência do corpo quente da loira e, depois de passar tanto tempo em um ambiente recheado de cheiro de sangue e corpos em decomposição, ele sofria lentamente pela falta do cheiro adocicado que sua esposa emanava. Em seu íntimo ele percebeu um certo amargor ao lembrar da carta, pois não queria admitir para si mesmo que estava com ciúmes dela, mesmo ela sendo a sua esposa e ele sendo um homem liberal de Suna; mas ela era SUA e ele não aceitaria que ela abrisse aquelas pernas brancas torneadas para o seu irmão. Ele trincou os dentes fazendo uma leve careta, pensando: "Estou criando coisas na minha cabeça. Maldição"

**X.X**

Os últimos dias estavam sendo particularmente quentes e toda folga que Ino tinha ia para as piscinas internas com suas damas de companhia, e às vezes Kankurou se juntava à elas, por puro interesse em Tenten. Em determinados momentos Ino sentia falta do frio de Konoha, da risada de Naruto, sentia saudade de Sakura. A carta que havia escrito solicitando à Minato e aos Uchiha que entregasse Sakura para ser sua dama não havia tido retorno, talvez não fosse do interesse dos Uchiha ou talvez esse silêncio fosse a recusa de seu pedido.

Várias vezes escreveu cartas para Sakura e as jogou fora, pois nenhuma daquelas palavras, que seriam claramente lidas por outras pessoas, iriam descrever com fidelidade a ausência de Sakura na vida de Ino. Somente uma vez havia mandado uma carta breve à dama da casa Haruno, relatando a saudade que sentia, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta da jovem de cabelos róseos. Talvez ela estivesse ocupada como senhora Uchiha ou depois do acesso de raiva dela em Suna, já não se importasse mais com Ino.

A loira suspirou aproveitando da água, colocando a mão no abdome. Ela não estava sofrendo tanto em Suna como pensava que sofreria. Mesmo com a ausência de Gaara no seu cotidiano a loira havia desenvolvido uma rotina: Dia sim, dia não ela colocava roupas simples e andava pela cidade conversando com o povo na companhia de Kankurou e alguns guardas; ela ficava ouvindo a população na sala do trono todas as manhãs e se esforçava ao máximo para atender as demandas de todos, quando tinha dificuldade com algo Baki ou Kankurou a auxiliavam; no final da tarde ela treinava a sua esgrima com os guerreiros de Suna. Porém nos últimos dias ela havia parado de sair, se sentia cansada e enjoada.

Ela sentia falta de Gaara.

Ino sentia falta da educação polida do ruivo e como ele ficava irritado sempre que ela ao ganhar galinhas de algum morador colocava-as no trono em seu lugar ou quando ela tentava demonstrar afeto e ele se esquivava. Porém, mais fortemente ela sentia falta do Gaara que ela havia convivido pouco antes dele ir para o campo de batalha novamente. Aquele Gaara ela queria para sempre ao seu lado e suas necessidades românticas estavam aflorando novamente diante da sua atual condição.

Na ausência de Gaara ela aprendeu a apreciar mais a companhia de Kankurou, achando no belo moreno Sabaku um amigo leal e se sentia feliz e satisfeita dele estar engatando em um romance com sua leal amiga Tenten. Eles pensavam que ela não notava as mãos se entrelaçando e as ausências de Tenten que sempre a faziam voltar radiante.

Esse dia em particular Ino estava pensativa. Não havia demorado muito para que ela se sentisse enjoada e sua 'flor vermelha' não mais viesse. Ela nem lembrava a última vez que ela havia vindo na verdade. Konan chamou o médico do reino, por pensar se tratar de alguma doença específica de Suna, mas estes confirmaram outra coisa, a rainha consorte estava grávida, mas o reino ainda não sabia, pois o rei não estava lá.

Ino se preocupava com Matsuri, a antiga amante do rei que havia sumido depois da viagem do monarca, o que levou Ino a crer que ela havia ido na comitiva. Poucas semanas depois de Gaara longe do reino a rainha foi informada que Matsuri estava na areia vermelha com seu noivo Sasori. Porém, essa informação deixou Ino mais preocupada ainda, fazendo seus guardas dobrarem a vigília em suas portas e janelas. Ela precisava chegar em Matsuri antes de Matsuri chegar nela, isso era o que Ino sabia.

\- Vossa graça, a comitiva do rei está voltando para Suna, dizem que ele chega em poucas horas. - Uma criada entrou no recinto informando Ino e tirando a jovem rainha de seus pensamentos.

\- Vamos garotas, precisam me ajudar a colocar algo mais bonito para receber o rei. - Ino sorria.

A jovem rainha de Suna estava ao lado de Kankurou e dos conselheiros aguardando pela comitiva no pátio interno da frente do palácio, ela podia ouvir os aplausos acalorados se aproximando e sentia-se feliz em ver seu marido depois de tanto tempo. Alguns guardas portando o estandarte de Suna entraram e Gaara e Temari entraram em seguida, em seus cavalos majestosos. Os irmãos da areia, Temari estava com marcas vermelhas em seu rosto, como garras; Gaara parecia um deus da morte com marcas pretas ao redor dos olhos e linhas vermelhas descendo em suas bochechas até o pescoço alvo.

O coração de Ino martelava descompassado em ver que Gaara havia voltado são e salvo, mas o semblante dele parecia rígido como se estivesse sido esculpido em pedra e isso a deixou receosa.

Gaara desceu de seu cavalo, assim como Temari, e visualizou Ino em toda a sua glória loira com seu vestido dourado, com flores ornamentando seu busto proeminente carregando em sua cabeça a coroa típica das rainhas de Suna, uma jóia de ouro ornamentada com rubis em formato de gotas de diversos tamanhos, a coroa vermelha de Suna. O ruivo ignorou todas as pessoas ao seu redor, seus conselheiros e seus irmãos; ele se dirigiu rígido para a loira, puxando-a com violência para dar-lhe um beijo. A loira não se importava de estar com seu rosto pintado com as cores de Gaara, apenas sentia-se feliz por ele ainda a desejar, por não ter seguido para sua amante. Ino se sentia segura de estar novamente nos braços de Gaara.

\- Eu disse que voltaria para você. - Gaara disse ao ouvido de Ino, sugando o máximo que podia do cheiro dos cabelos sedosos dela.

\- Vossa graça… - Baki se aproximou do casal.

\- Não tenho o direito de ver a minha esposa primeiro? - Gaara perguntou friamente interrompendo seu conselheiro enquanto apertava a fina cintura de Ino contra si mesmo, possessivo.

Ino colocou as mãos nos braços dele, afastando-o delicadamente.

\- Está tudo bem! O conselho precisa da sua presença. - Ino sorria, com seu rosto agora com manchas negras - Estarei aqui para você.

\- Você tem sorte Baki. - Gaara disse friamente, dando mais um beijo breve em Ino e seguindo com seus conselheiros.

Ino observou o ruivo ir embora sentindo seu coração disparado. Deu ordens para as criadas servirem um grande e delicioso banquete aos soldados e que preparassem algo suculento para o rei, nos aposentos dele.

Depois de sua reunião com o conselho e após ouvir todas as novidades Gaara sentia em seu peito a urgência em falar em particular com Ino, com sua Ino.

\- A rainha está nos aposentos dela? - Gaara perguntou para Anya, a chefe da criadagem, que o aguardava.

\- Rainha Ino solicitou que seu jantar fosse servido em seus aposentos, pois não se sente bem e deixou tudo preparado para vossa graça.

\- Senhora Anya, tomarei um banho em meus aposentos e comerei, mas peço que avise a rainha que irei aos seus aposentos logo após as minhas refeições.

\- Sim, vossa graça. - Anya saiu pelos corredores.

Gaara demorou mais do que queria para se livrar de toda a sujeira, que foi substituída por cansaço da viagem e da batalha que havia sobrevivido. Ao adentrar nos aposentos da rainha a sala comum estava à meia luz e Ino, que o aguardava recostada no umbral da porta trajando uma camisola semi-transparente, virou-se de frente com os cabelos loiros trançados e pendendo em um de seus ombros. Gaara sorriu pela primeira vez em semanas, observando os contornos sedutores de Ino, os quadris, seus seios… Ele se sentia aliviado de poder ver Ino novamente, não havia dito que a amava, nem nada do tipo, mas só de vê-la sentia seu coração arder no peito.

Gaara não se contentou de apenas ficar olhando para a loira, marchou para ela, puxando-a para si, a fim de selar seus lábios nos dela. A surpresa de Ino se desvaneceu ao sentir a língua masculina dançando com a sua. As mãos dele segurando-a firmemente contra si.

\- Senti sua falta, rainha de Suna - A voz rouca de Gaara chegou aos ouvidos da loira que sentiu seu corpo quente apesar do arrepio de excitação.

\- Espero que não tenha se deitado com muitas mulheres em meu país. - Ino o provocou.

\- Jamais, pois nenhuma era você - Gaara dizia no ouvido da loira enquanto a abraçava, desmanchando os fios trançados para cheirar livremente os fios dourados de sua esposa.

\- Então confessa que não se deitou com outras? - Ino sentia o ciúme despontando dentro de si.

\- Ino, temos coisas mais importantes para fazer agora. - O ruivo disse impaciente levando-a para a cama.

A loira o observava após fazerem amor, sentindo ainda os espasmos do ato fugaz. Gaara beijou o ombro a loira passeando com as mãos pela cintura e barriga da jovem, deixando-a novamente arrepiada ao toque masculino.

\- O que há? - Gaara perguntou por fim.

\- Como estão todos em Konoha? - Ino tentava sondar se tudo que havia ouvido de Neji era verdade.

\- Não tão bem. Minato está doente e a que parece o que aquele imbecil disse é verdade, a Senhora Hinata não se encontrava bem, mas já está se recuperando, assim como o seu bebê, Boruto. - Gaara a respondeu, demonstrando irritação à menção de Neji.

\- Espero que Hinata e o bebê fiquem bem. Espero de verdade. - Ino confessou. Ela não queria mais voltar para Konoha, não definitivamente.

\- Tenho notícias da senhora Uchiha. Ela descobriu estar grávida assim que voltou de Suna. Sua amada terá um herdeiro para os Uchiha. - Gaara deu a novidade para Ino com um pouco de inveja, não sabendo ao certo se era do carinho de Ino por Sakura ou da perspectiva de um herdeiro.

Ino sorriu ao ouvir aquilo. Saber que tanto ela quanto sua querida Sakura estavam se garantindo em seus casamentos era bom. Ela a queria feliz, mesmo que a distância. Um bebê para os Uchiha, único motivo para ela não responder suas demandas e cartas. Ino entendia tudo agora.

\- Estou carregando um filho seu. - Ino disse devagar como se fosse uma confissão - Estou grávida.

O rosto de Gaara se iluminou e ele que estava ainda com a mão na barriga da loira sorriu olhando para o local onde mais abaixo estava sendo gerado seu futuro filho ou filha.

\- Teremos um herdeiro? - Gaara perguntou sem acreditar ainda.

\- Ou herdeira. - Ino sorriu.

O ruivo a abraçou, beijando-a com entusiasmo.

\- Precisamos contar ao reino! - Gaara sorria bobamente, pois ele teria seu herdeiro.

\- Os médicos confirmaram algumas semanas depois que você foi para Konoha, mas estávamos o esperando para dizer. Fiz até Baki prometer não contar.

"Então era um truque para me afetar…" Gaara pensou.

\- E sua amizade com Kankurou, como está? - Gaara perguntou, ciumento.

\- Bem. Ele tem sido muito bom para mim na sua ausência. Sinto muito inclusive. Por minha causa… meus enjôos e mals estares sinto que atrapalhei o namoro dele e de Tenten.

\- Tenten? Sua dama? - o ruivo estava confuso.

\- Sim, seu irmão pediu para cortejá-la um pouco após chegarmos aqui, pensei que sabia. Inclusive acho que Kankurou estava esperando a sua volta para pedir permissão para o casamento. - Ino falava enquanto brincava com uma mecha de cabelo dele.

\- Pensei… Eu… - Ino conseguia perceber que ele havia ficado sem jeito.

\- Pensou que ele passava os dias aqui se divertindo comigo na cama e que seu herdeiro era na verdade filho dele? - Ino disse, por fim, o que ele estava gaguejando - Já disse Gaara… Não tenho interesses aqui além de você.

Gaara ficou sobre a loira, com um sorriso discreto.

\- Devo aproveitar então, que os interesses da rainha estão em mim o quanto eu puder, pois logo me deixará por nosso bebê.

Ino riu, empurrando-o de volta para a cama e se aninhando no peito dele confortavelmente a ponto de se sentir sonolenta. Aquele momento de alta intimidade entre eles era algo novo que estava deixando os dois satisfeitos.

**X.X**

Tenten estava no pátio treinando com Kankurou em um dos pátios laterais. Ele adorava treinar com a morena, pois que ferocidade que ela demonstrava em cada golpe era totalmente similar à doçura dos gestos dela quando estavam a sós em seus momentos de casal.

\- Agora que Gaara voltou irei oficializar nosso relacionamento. Pedirei aos monarcas a benção para o nosso casamento. - Kankurou falava feliz enquanto eles tomavam água ao final do treinamento.

\- Estou nervosa com isso. Se Gaara não aprovar…- A morena estava receosa.

\- Ino já deve ter convencido ele, já que estão matando a saudade um do outro desde ontem a noite.

Tenten ficou corada com a menção capciosa ao romance carnal, pois era algo que seu relacionamento ainda não havia alcançado para que Tenten não perdesse sua nobreza, conforme as regras de Konoha.

\- Teremos compromissos com as crianças do orfanato hoje. Espero que Ino esteja disposta. - Ela tentou mudar um pouco o assunto.

\- Espero que você esteja disposta minha amada, pois pretendo ter muitos filhos com você e viver ao seu lado o infinito número de estrelas que existem no céu.

Tenten sentia seu rosto quente de vergonha sempre que Kankurou falava coisas absurdamente românticas para ela.

\- Kankurou… Você é tão fofo sendo romântico. - Os olhos de Tenten brilhavam.

Kankurou deu um beijo breve e casto na mão da jovem. Se afastando dela em seguida.

**X.X**

A família Sabaku estava reunida novamente, era o que pensava Temari sempre que se encontrava com seus irmãos e até já contabilizava Ino como sendo uma Sabaku completa por estar fazendo tanto bem ao reino de domínio de sua família, assim como a perspectiva de um bebê que ela agora carregava em seu ventre, conforme foi informado ao reino no dia anterior.

Kankurou limpou a garganta e pediu a atenção dos demais na sala do trono.

\- Vossa graça, peço vossa benção para me casar com a senhorita Mitsashi Tenten, dama de companhia da rainha Ino.

Gaara olhou para Ino que apenas sorriu dando de ombros.

\- Se a rainha permitir não tenho motivos para negar seu pedido Kankurou. - Gaara respondeu satisfeito de ver seu irmão radiante apesar de nervoso com aquela situação.

\- Vossa senhoria tem toda a minha benção. Desejo felicidades ao casal, marcamos o casamento para o mais breve possível.

\- Sim, vossa graça. - Kankurou agradeceu feliz.

Temari abraçou o irmão mais velho assim que ele terminou sua demanda aos monarcas.

\- Meu irmão vai se casar! - Temari exclamou o deixando constrangido. - Gaara demonstrando sentimentos, você amando alguém. Realmente sinto que não preciso mais lidar com vocês. Estão todos formando famílias.

\- Você nunca foi obrigada a cuidar de mim e de Gaara, mas agradeço o cuidado se é o que quer ouvir. - Kankurou fez uma careta e saiu da sala, indo comemorar com Tenten fora da sala do trono.

\- Abusado. - Temari riu ao reclamar baixinho para si mesma.

Temari observava Gaara e Ino em seus tronos. Ele a olhava com profunda dedicação e mesmo involuntariamente ele demonstrava o seu carinho: Colocando a mão sobre a da loira. Cochichando algo e fazendo-a sorrir. Ela via como ele tratava Matsuri e não tinha nem a metade do brilho nos olhos que existia com os olhares que ele dava para Ino. A amante era apenas a amante, e ela percebia que por Ino ele tinha sentimentos diferentes, ousava dizer até que profundos.

Temari estava orgulhosa.

A estadia da senhora Nara em Suna já tinha se prolongado por mais de dois meses e ela se preocupava com suas próprias demandas e com seu filho sozinho aos cuidados da criadagem em Konoha. Ela sabia que Shikamaru era um pai excelente, mas sentia falta de seu próprio cuidado com seu rebento. Sua comitiva de viagem de volta para Konoha estava se organizando para partir, mas ela queria falar com Ino, não conseguia ver a rainha por muito tempo a sós, pois ela sempre estava com algum compromisso real ou passando mal devido aos primeiros meses de gravidez.

Temari foi anunciada nos aposentos da rainha, que estava bordando com suas damas na sala de estar. Ino pediu para as damas saírem do aposento, pois sabia que Temari gostava de privacidade.

\- Senhora Nara. - Ino a saudou oferecendo a poltrona para Temari sentar

\- Fico contente que você esteja adaptada em Suna, espero inclusive que sua gravidez seja tranquila e seu filho seja abençoado.

\- Obrigada Temari. - Ino agradeceu com sinceridade.

\- Se precisar de ajuda não hesite em pedir. Virei correndo com Shikadai. - Temari sorria.

\- Eu agradeço, mas acho que já a tiramos o suficiente das suas obrigações em Konoha.

\- Tenha cuidado Ino, pois Matsuri está quieta demais.

\- Eu sei… Estou ficando cada vez mais fraca e em poucos meses ficarei pesada e não conseguirei realmente me defender sozinha, mas conto com os guardas e com Tenten para me defender. - Ino compreendia onde Temari queria chegar com aquele assunto.

\- A rosa de Konoha não pode ser subjugada.

\- Não serei. - Ino garantiu.

Temari se levantou e abraçou brevemente Ino, voltando em seguida para sua poltrona novamente.

\- Ino, cuide de Gaara. Ele mudou muito e percebo que foi por sua causa. Fico feliz por isso inclusive. Faziam anos que eu não via _mio gemello_ tão relaxado e até mesmo feliz. Você deu à ele motivações para voltar para casa e ser a melhor versão dele mesmo.

\- Estamos tentando ser o melhor pra Suna, um dia de cada vez. - Ino sorriu.

\- Volto para Konoha sabendo que estou deixando meu irmão com a melhor das mulheres desse mundo. - Temari se levantou para sair e lembrou de algo - Ah, obrigada pelo que fez por Kankurou também, sempre pensei que ele seria um solteiro convicto, um _bon vivant_ para toda a vida.

\- Quanto a isso o mérito é todo de Tenten, ela que soube desvendá-lo. - Ino riu e Temari deu de ombros.

As duas se despediram e Temari seguiu, sabendo que estava voltando para seu filho com tranquilidade.

**X.X**

Gaara estava observando Ino dormir, a barriga proeminente de sete meses da loira já o deixava animado para ver seu futuro filho. Ele podia ver as breves movimentações do bebê e como estas deixavam Ino incomodada. O ruivo colocou uma de suas mãos no abdômen da esposa.

\- Deixe sua mãe dormir monstrinho. - Ele sussurrou e Ino se remexeu.

Os problemas de sono de Gaara voltaram por temor da loira sofrer em sua gravidez e mesmo os médicos dizendo que ela estava plena e saudável ele se preocupava. Mesmo Ino dizendo que estava bem, ele temia por ela e pelo bebê.

\- Não vai acontecer nada de errado com ela Gaara, é o primeiro de seus filhos, não se preocupe tanto. - Baki o aconselhava em vão.

Os primeiros raios de sol surgiam no horizonte e Gaara havia caído no sono abraçando a barriga de Ino. Isso era uma rotina atualmente. A loira acordava com os chutes do bebê querendo se 'desabraçar' do casulo protetor de Gaara.

\- Gaara… Você deveria tentar dormir direito. - Kankurou o alertava após as reuniões do conselho, por ver o irmão a cada dia mais irritado pela privação do sono.

\- Eu te dei uma missão: Achar Matsuri. Enquanto ela estiver nas sombras não posso dormir, ela tentará matar meu filho. - Gaara exclamou olhando irritado para o irmão.

\- Já tentamos, parece que ela saiu do país do vento. Ela sumiu Gaara. - Kankurou não gostava de falhar em sua missões, mas Matsuri era difícil de ser localizada.

\- Minha família não está segura desse jeito.

\- Ino está no palácio, protegida, não se preocupe tanto assim. - Kankurou tentava o acalmar.

\- Preciso proteger Ino e o bebê. - Gaara finalizou.

As trombetas de visitantes foram tocadas e os irmãos Sabaku se entreolharam. Nenhuma carta havia sido mandada, logo deveria ser um mensageiro. Ino estava na sala do trono em seu vestido de seda cor de mostarda e sua coroa vermelha. Gaara se sentou no trono ao lado do dela, passando a mão brevemente sobre a barriga da esposa.

Quando as portas da sala do trono se abriram, os membros da corte entraram e os visitantes também. Surpreendendo os monarcas ali estavam os lordes das casas Nara e Akimichi de Konoha.

\- Vossa graça, desejamos saúde plena para vós e vosso futuro herdeiro. - Chouji sorria ao falar com sua velha companheira de guerra.

Ino apenas assentiu, grata.

\- Vossa graça, a maternidade lhe cai bem. Permanece radiante em seu estado delicado. - shikamaru elogiou a jovem rainha.

Gaara estava irritado com aquela visita.

\- Creio que os senhores não viajaram tantas milhas apenas para cumprimentar a gravidez de minha consorte. A que devemos a honra?

Shikamaru se adiantou em responder.

\- De fato vossa graça. Temos um assunto importante para tratar com os dois monarcas sobre algo importante para a rainha. - ele tirou da casaca uma carta selada com o símbolo da folha e estendeu a mão se ajoelhando.

Ino olhou alarmada para Gaara, que se levantou para pegar o envelope. O ruivo quebrou o selo e leu o conteúdo da carta rapidamente e acenou para a sala privativa.

\- Vamos para a sala privativa do conselho.

Os quatro seguiram com os guardas para a sala afastada. Ao chegarem lá, Ino se acomodou em uma das cadeiras e Gaara dispensou os guardas do interior da sala.

\- Ino, é para você. - Gaara entregou a carta para a loira. - Minato está morrendo.

O coração de Ino acelerou ao ouvir aquela frase e pode constatar na carta que Minato estava a chamando, pois ele estava falecendo.

\- Meu pai... - A frase morreu na boca da jovem que estava se sentindo nauseada. O bebê estava se remexendo devido a agitação da mãe.

\- Quando fui para Konoha ele já não estava bem. Fui auxílio de Naruto e não de seu pai. - Ino olhava confusa para Gaara - Não pensei que o estado dele fosse realmente fatal.

O ruivo estava de joelhos na frente de Ino que estava tentando se manter sã diante da situação.

\- Viemos para escoltá-la até Konoha vossa graça. - Chouji informou.

\- Se o rei permitir a vossa viagem, vossa graça. - Shikamaru completou.

Gaara ficou agitado de súbito.

\- Ela não irá. Está quase a ponto de ter o bebê, não é sensato ela ir. - Gaara exclamou.

\- Eu irei. - Ino falou e todos a olharam como se ela nunca tivesse proferido uma palavra em toda a sua vida - por favor Gaara, preciso ir, meu pai está morrendo.

\- Ino, viajar nessa condição pode ser danoso para você e o bebê. - Gaara protestou.

\- Shikamaru é o marido de sua irmã, sei que ele cuidará para que nada me aconteça. Assim como, espero na volta poder contar com Suna para me manter segura.

\- Se é o que você quer, não posso pedir que fique ou impedir que vá. - Ele assentiu a contragosto.

\- Precisamos partir o mais rápido possível vossa graça. - Shikamaru não conseguia esconder o medo de chegar com Ino em Konoha e o rei já ter falecido.

\- Partiremos após a refeição. - Ino anunciou.

Os arranjos para a viagem foram feitos e Gaara estava de semblante fechado por ter que ver sua esposa partir para uma viagem de risco levando em seu ventre, seu filho. As damas de Ino estavam indo com ela, para dar todo o suporte necessário em caso de emergência.

\- Se algo acontecer com você Ino…

\- Nada vai acontecer, deixe de ser bobo. - A loira sorria. - Em quatro dias estaremos de volta.

Gaara beijou a barriga da esposa.

\- Se comporte monstrinho. - Ino sempre ria com ele chamando o bebê de monstrinho. E segurando o rosto da loira ele pediu - Fique bem e volte pra mim, rosa de Konoha.

\- Voltarei, monstro da areia. - Ela garantiu. Queria poder abraçá-lo, mas estavam em público e ela sabia que não deveria, não partindo dela.

A escolta de Konoha seguiu com a carruagem da rainha e suas damas estrada a fora, rumo à Konoha. Ao entrarem na estrada Ino suspirou alto, pondo as mãos na barriga em um carinho ao seu bebê.

\- Ele está ficando agitado. - Ino falava com dor.

\- Provavelmente pelo balanço da carruagem Ino. Deseja se deitar? - Konan perguntou preocupada.

A jovem de cabelos azulados sabia que Ino estava sentindo dores nas últimas semanas, mas não falava para o rei, pois ele ficava mais neurótico conforme os meses se passavam. As damas sabiam, pois ficavam com ela a maior parte do dia e Konan conseguia ver que Ino estava fingindo normalidade.

\- Sim, para ver se o monstrinho se aquieta um pouco. - A jovem agradeceu a solidariedade de suas damas.

A viagem até Konoha foi tranquila apesar dos protestos do bebê de Ino, ao cruzarem pelas florestas o clima foi ficando mais ameno e como Ino já estava há quase três anos em Suna começou a sentir dificuldades com a temperatura do país do Fogo. Ao adentrar em na cidade fortificada a jovem rainha de Suna já estava trajando um casaco pesado sobre seu vestido de seda. Ela não tinha roupas pesadas para o clima de Konoha, pois ela nem deveria sair de Suna. Porém, a situação que a levava até seu reino natal não era das mais divertidas.

A comitiva entrou pelo portão de caça, pois nem a população, nem a corte deveriam saber que Ino estava no reino, geraria comoção. Ao sair da carruagem Ino pode ver Naruto, Hinata e Kushina à sua espera.

\- A rosa de Konoha… Ou ela já é um cacto de Suna? - Naruto gracejou ao ver a irmã descendo da carruagem - Uma honra tê-la em nosso lar, vossa graça.

\- Sou uma melancia de Suna no momento. - Ino fez uma mesura - Sou grata de poder estar aqui, vossa graça.

\- Ora, parem os dois. Parecem bobos da corte. - Kushina grunhiu ao olhar para os jovens travessos.

\- Vossa graça. - Ino fez uma breve mesura à ruiva.

\- Vossa graça é bem vinda, mas não deve ser vista pela população, nem pela corte. Assim como chegou deve partir, brevemente. - Kushina permaneceu rígida.

As palavras de Kushina surpreenderam Naruto, as damas de Ino, e os lordes da comitiva, mas não Ino. Para a loira a indiferença de Kushina não lhe era incomum.

\- Preciso apenas lavar o rosto e comer algo quente. Atender ao pedido do rei e voltar para meu reino. Não pretendo ficar aqui mais do que o necessário. Não precisa se preocupar comigo. - Ino retrucou no mesmo tom de sua mãe.

\- Não estou preocupada. Tenha seu tempo, mas não esqueça que ele é breve. - Kushina rebateu indo embora para o centro do castelo sem olhar para trás.

Naruto e Hinata estavam constrangidos com a cena que havia se passado. O bebê se revirou empurrando as costelas de Ino, que mordeu os lábios para não escapar um grito de dor, assim como tocou em sua barriga pensando em frases amistosas.

\- Ino? - Tenten segurou no braço da loira.

\- Eu estou bem. Vamos logo fazer o que devemos fazer. - Ino respirou fundo ao responder. - Lorde Nara, alimente os cavalos e instrua os cavaleiros para nossa volta à Suna amanhã.

Shikamaru obedeceu fielmente sua amiga de infância e susserana.

\- Ele também é inquieto? - Hinata perguntou indo ao encontro de Ino e tocando na barriga dela.

Ino acenou que sim com a cabeça enquanto sorria.

\- Faça movimentos circulares e cante para ele. Seu filho tem o seu espírito de guerreiro ao que parece. Não esperaria menos de você. - Hinata falava enquanto acariciava a barriga da loira pelo tecido fazendo o bebê se acalmar.

\- Obrigada Hinata. - Ino estava com os olhos mareados. - Espero que sua saúde esteja recomposta minha amiga.

Tenten puxou levemente Ino que se recompôs e seguiu com suas damas para um recinto preparado para recebê-las. Ino estava enjoada diante do tratamento hostil que havia recebido de Kushina e sabia que deveria ir embora o mais rápido possível.

**X.X**

Matsuri estava comendo uma fruta, não se importando com o suco escorrendo por seu queixo e caindo em seu decote, enquanto era observada pelos olhos de águia de seu mais novo parceiro de negócios.

\- Então a _putana_ está em Konoha? Significa que vai me ajudar então?

\- Sim e não. Você me dá Ino e segue para consolar seu rei do deserto da grande traição de sua consorte. Isso dependerá mais dos seus talentos do que dos meus. - Ele respondeu tomando um gole de seu vinho.

\- Meus mercenários irão aguardar no deserto para pegar a princesinha e jogar para você, mas… e o bebê?

\- Infelizmente um mal necessário para que eu consiga o que eu quero. - O jovem deu de ombros

\- Uma pena que você a quer viva. Eu ia adorar matá-la lentamente e ao bebê.

O jovem se levantou fazendo seus cabelos voarem livremente graças ao vento. Ele fitou Matsuri com seus olhos cinzentos e frios.

\- Psicopata. - ele disse

\- Pervertido - Ela retrucou rindo.

\- Não a machuque ou nosso trato será finalizado.

\- Não se preocupe Neji… vai ter a sua escrava ainda essa semana.

Matsuri ria alto, incomodando Neji. Os planos dele não eram sobre Ino como mulher, nunca foram e sim sobre Ino como detentora de um título que ele queria tomar para si e com Minato quase morto ele poderia colocar seus planos em prática.

**X.X**

Após se alimentar e descansar um pouco foi levada até os aposentos do rei. Kushina não estava no recinto quando Ino entrou e viu seu pai deitado entre os lençóis, pálido.

\- Ino… Como é reconfortante poder olhar para você novamente. - Minato sorriu para a jovem que estava se sentindo em uma cadeira acolchoada, próxima à ele.

\- Sinto muito por você estar desse jeito, pensei que ainda o veria ensinar meus filhos a caçar em Konoha. - A jovem não conseguiu esconder suas lágrimas.

\- Sinto por isso também, mas não a chamei aqui para isso Ino… - Ele falava com dificuldades - Preciso que me perdoe.

\- Perdoar? - Ino ficou surpresa

\- Roubei seu direito de nascimento - ele tossiu - Seu direito de ser rainha de Konoha.

\- Naruto tem esse direito, ele é o filho homem. Nada meu foi roubado… Sou rainha de Suna.

\- Preciso te falar... - Ele teve mais um acesso de tosse

\- Se acalme pai. Não há nada a ser perdoado. Você tem que descansar

\- Não… Sou… Seu Pai.

Aquela confissão. Aquela frase. Aquela única frase que assombrou Ino a vida inteira. Ela estava ouvindo ou era um delírio de Minato?

\- O quê? - Ino perguntou

\- Konoha estava em guerra, meu primo Inoichi era o rei, mas os lordes não gostavam como ele reinava e quiseram ele fora do trono. Os Yamanaka reinavam e foram dizimados. - Ele falava com breves pausas para retomar o ar.

\- Você está delirando, se enganando, isso aconteceu há mais tempo…

\- Não aconteceu. Fizemos um pacto de silêncio e ensinamos a nova geração que foi assim… Você nasceu na mansão Yamanaka. Foi onde sua mãe morreu de parto. Eu a trouxe para o castelo. Kushina… Ela não queria você viva. Naruto nasceu um dia após você vir para cá. Nós…

\- Vocês mentiram para mim. - Ino concluiu, abalada.

\- Mentimos para todos. Estávamos em guerra. O nascimento de vocês selou a paz da morte de Inoichi, os gêmeos abençoados de Konoha.

Ino se levantou e andou pelo quarto esperando o acesso de tosse de Minato diminuir.

\- Não posso crer nisso. Não é real.

\- Você é… Ino da casa Yamanaka, rainha por direito de Konoha. Você foi roubada por mim. Seus direitos passados à Naruto, meu único filho.

\- Minha vida inteira… Por isso vocês não gostam de mim? Claro...

\- Eu a amo como minha própria carne, mas Kushina não. Eu a mandei para longe para protegê-la da fúria de Kushina. A propriedade dos Yamanaka e a subordinação dos Akimichi e Nara, tudo é seu por isso, como reparação por meus pecados. Me perdoe Ino.

Ino voltou para perto de Minato e segurou as mãos dele, ela estava tremendo ao segurar as mãos frias dele, mas sabia o que deveria fazer.

\- Não tem o que ser perdoado, mas se precisa ouvir, eu o perdôo. Eu o amo como se fosse meu próprio pai e entendo suas razões. Não guarde mágoas para a outra vida. Sou sua filha e o amo.

Minato chorava ao ouvir Ino e fechou os olhos tossindo entre soluços.

\- Você tem que descansar agora. Voltarei para Suna amanhã, mas quero que saiba que meu lugar é lá, sou feliz sendo princesa dos Namikaze e rainha de Suna; meu filho será herdeiro do país do vento pelos Sabaku. Essa é a minha vida e minha história. - Ino sorria entre as lágrimas.

Ino se despediu de Minato e saiu do quarto cambaleando. Ela estava muito abalada com o que havia ouvido. Ela sentia-se fraca, o corredor havia sido esvaziado para a visita especial dela ao rei. A loira podia ouvir seu coração acelerado e o bebê ficando a cada momento mais inquieto. Ao virar no corredor teve que se apoiar nas paredes, ela sentiu o líquido viscoso escorrendo por suas pernas.

\- Não, por favor não. - Ela já estava chorando e caindo devagar no chão.

Por algum milagre, Naruto havia sentido que deveria ir ver como estava a conversa entre Ino e seu pai. Ao entrar na galeria do corredor visualizou Ino sentada no chão e correu até ela.

\- O que há? - foi então que ele viu sangue.

\- Sakura… Sakura… Sakura…- Ino balbuciava o nome de sua eterna salvadora

\- Você precisa de um médico Ino. - Naruto quase caiu ao colocá-la em seus braços e andou o mais rápido que pôde até o local onde ela estava hospedada.

Ao entrar no quarto de visitas, Konan e Tenten apesar de assustadas fizeram de tudo para auxiliar o jovem príncipe que estava quase cedendo ao peso da irmã. "vou chamar um médico" ele gritou saindo do quarto.

\- Coloque as almofadas embaixo dela para deixar o quadril mais elevado - Konan ordenava.

\- Ele não pode vir ainda, não aqui. Não aqui. - Ino falava chorando.

Diante do que havia ouvido ela estava com medo de ter seu filho morto, de ser assassinada. Ela estava em pânico. Estava em um lugar que era perigoso para ela agora.

\- Ele não vai nascer agora. Foi o estresse Ino. - Konan tentava acalmar a jovem.

Sakura invadiu o quarto juntamente com o médico da família Hyuga, subordinado à Hinata. Não demorou para Sakura dar ordens para trazerem água e toalhas.

\- Quem a colocou com o quadril para cima? - Sakura perguntou, feroz.

\- Fui eu. - Konan respondeu segura.

\- Fez um bom trabalho. O bebê vai ficar onde ele deve estar dessa forma. Você agiu rápido e certo. - Sakura a tranquilizou e foi para a cabeça de Ino - Não chore, ele vai ficar bem.

Ino queria falar vários impropérios para a rosada, mas a preocupação com seu bebê a impedia de pensar corretamente. O médico deu um calmante para Ino e garantiu que o bebê não iria nascer ainda.

\- Mas vossa graça deve evitar situações de estresse, caso contrário o bebê nascerá antes do tempo. - O médico falava calmamente.

\- Voltarei amanhã para Suna, onde ela ficará mais confortável. - Tenten informou.

\- Não deveria viajar com ela nessas condições. - O médico falou seguro.

\- Já está tudo acertado. - Tenten protestou

\- Não se preocupe Yujin, vou com ela até Suna e garantirei que o bebê nasça no tempo certo, sou a nova dama de companhia da rainha Ino. - Sakura o assegurou.

\- Está bem senhora Sakura. - Yujin tinha medo de confrontar Sakura.

\- Você? - Ino estava ficando sonolenta

\- Descanse Ino. - Foi a última frase que a loira ouviu antes de tudo escurecer.

Sakura e Konan limparam com panos úmidos o sangue das pernas de Ino e trocaram suas roupas sujas por um belo vestido azul marinho de brocado que Sakura havia trazido da mansão Uchiha e que outrora pertencera à Konan em sua gravidez.

Ino acordou quando estava anoitecendo e vou Sakura bordando em uma poltrona próxima à ela.

\- Meu bebê…- Ino disse assustada.

\- O seu bebê está bem e dentro do seu ventre, vossa graça. - Sakura a informou.

\- Você é minha dama então.

\- Minato guardou o segredo para 'me dar de presente' para você nesse momento complicado, além do fato de eu ter passado meu tempo lidando com minha própria filha.

Ino se acomodou na cama e suspirou alto. O seu lar sempre a surpreendia, seja negativa ou positivamente.

\- Partiremos nas primeiras horas da manhã. - A loira informou Sakura

\- Estou ciente e com tudo pronto vossa graça.

\- Não me chame assim, sou Ino para as minhas damas, nada mudou no nosso ambiente privado.

\- Estou apenas tirando sarro de ti. Sempre foi muito fácil. - Sakura ria.

\- E sua filha? - Ino ficou preocupada de repente.

\- Com os Uchiha, claro. - Sakura ficava triste, mas uma prioridade de cada vez.

\- Sinto muito. - Ino falou sincera.

\- Está tudo bem. Ela irá me visitar sempre que possível. - Sakura garantiu.

\- Ainda me sinto sonolenta. - A loira se aninhou nas cobertas.

\- Descanse Ino. Descanse. - Sakura falou melodiosamente.

Na manhã seguinte a comitiva de Ino seguia para o portão de caça quando os sinos começaram a soar. O rei Minato estava morto. A rainha de Suna fez uma oração silenciosa enquanto suas damas entravam na carruagem. A loira viu o rastro ruivo se aproximando e permaneceu parada.

\- Você não deve mais voltar aqui. Nunca mais. Agora começa o reinado de Naruto. - Kushina exclamou se aproximando de Ino, com um casaco sobre sua camisola e claramente de olhos inchados de chorar.

\- Meu reino é em Suna, vim para atender o último desejo de meu pai. - Ino respondeu.

Kushina se aproximou segurando o braço de Ino e falando somente para ela ouvir.

\- O que ele te falou é um segredo! Está me ouvindo? Se você começar a desejar o reino do meu filho irei esmagá-la com minhas próprias mãos.

Ino a empurrou com violência, não se importava com os outros olhando.

\- Não se preocupe Kushina. - Ino disse enojada- Vida longa ao rei Naruto, que seu reinado seja próspero - a jovem continuou falando ao se afastar para entrar da carruagem e olhou para o cocheiro - Vamos embora. Nossa presença não é mais bem vinda nesse reino.

Nenhuma lágrima foi derramada por Ino diante da confirmação da morte de Minato, mas ela se sentia triste por não poder estar na nomeação de Naruto e provavelmente somente Gaara viria para a coroação dele. Mesmo agora sabendo que ele não era seu irmão de verdade, ela o amava profundamente e queria que ele estivesse bem com a atual reviravolta em sua vida.

O bebê estava calmo na viagem de volta e Ino estava absorta em pensamentos a ponto de não notar que estava sendo observada por Sakura.

\- Kushina a ameaçou? - a jovem quebrou o silêncio.

\- Sempre. - Ino riu fracamente.

\- Não entendo como pode ela ser sua mãe e a tratar tão mal. Vaca. - Tenten exclamou furiosa.

\- Sempre foi assim. A predileção ao filho homem apenas. - Ino tentou amainar a situação.

\- Pensei que ela seria menos hostil com você agora que está em Suna.

\- Sou uma ameaça para eles só por estar viva. Eles roubaram o meu trono em Konoha. - Não era mentira se Ino parasse para pensar.

\- Mas você já é rainha em Suna, desde criança seria assim. - Sakura ressaltou esse ponto importante - Sendo assim, pra que ser hostil?

\- Não sei… O importante é que estamos indo para Suna e vou poder descansar até o bebê nascer. - Ino estava ficando chateada com aquele assunto.

A jovem rainha se acomodou na janela e fechou os olhos, estava cansada daquilo. O questionamento de Sakura era plausível, mas será se ela tinha medo que os Sabaku a usassem para invadir Konoha? Será se Gaara sabia que ela era uma Yamanaka? Ela estava ficando ansiosa com tantas dúvidas.

As carruagens haviam passado pela fronteira. Três no total com vários guardas. Ino estava em uma só com suas damas e as outras eram distração, os vilarejos passavam com rapidez, pois o comboio não pretendia parar devido a condição delicada da rainha.

Eles passaram a noite inteira cruzando o deserto e pouco antes do amanhecer estavam se aproximando da cidade Estado quando vários cavaleiros encapuzados começaram a seguir a comitiva. Ino foi despertada com os sons de luta entre os guardas e sua carruagem parando lentamente.

\- Protejam o ninho! - ela ouvia o codinome que haviam lhe dado.

Todas as damas já estavam despertas e olhando pelas brechas da janela os cultos lutando.

\- Um ataque. - Ino exclamou

\- Sim, mas não contavam que suas damas seriam guerreiras. - Sakura disse tirando sua adaga da bota.

\- Não sou uma guerreira - Konan se adiantou em dizer tremendo ao ataque.

\- Hoje você é e tudo ficará bem,pois protegeremos Ino - Tenten assegurou.

\- Me dêem uma adaga. - Ino pediu.

\- Não. Essa é a minha vez de protegê-la, vossa graça. - Sakura sorriu pegando mais duas adagas das dobras de seu vestido. - Precisamos tirá-la daqui.

As jovens saíram da carruagem com Sakura à frente, Konan e Ino no meio e Tenten atrás.

\- Ali! Konan apontou aos cavaleiros de Suna que atacavam os mercenários.

As jovens começaram a correr, defendendo-se dos ataques conforme avançam até os cavalos. O objetivo dos assaltantes era Ino, pois iam com todas as forças para onde ela estava.

\- Me deixe me defender. - Ino pediu, mesmo sentindo um pouco de dor com o bebê inquieto.

\- Devemos fugir Ino. Não é hora pra lutar. - Konan dizia nervosa.

A loira via Sakura e Tenten, ambas com espadas, afastando os meliantes de perto da rainha. Ela que sempre havia defendido todas nas batalhas, agora era a protegida e sentia dor, muita dor. Quando estavam perto da carruagem Ino vislumbrou o brilho, flechas. Algumas subiram perto de sua cabeça, errando por pouco.

\- Arqueiros! - Ino gritou para suas damas.

\- Subam nos cavalos! - Sakura gritou.

Alguns poucos guardas se amontoaram perto de Ino e auxiliaram a rainha a subir no cavalo com sua dama Konan levando o puro sangue à galope para a Cidade. Sakura e Tenten subiram em outros dois cavalos para manter a guarda de Ino.

\- Bater em retirada! - O tenente gritou para todos os cavaleiros.

Para Ino tudo após isso foi um borrão, sentia novamente que estava suja, provavelmente agora ela não teria como escapar do parto, seu filho estava irritado de viver fora da ação. Quando ela menos esperou um mascarado surgiu à sua frente e apontou o arco e flechas para ela, mas a dor aguda não veio e ela estava sendo coberta de Sangue. KONAN! O corpo da jovem de cabelos azuis começou a amolecer, mesmo ela tocando o cavalo ainda ao reino.

\- Konan! - Ino gritou abraçando a jovem a sua frente e sentindo a flecha atravessando seu abdomên.

Konan tossiu e colocou a mão sobre a de Ino de forma protetora. Elas não estavam mais prestando atenção quando Sakura jogou uma adaga na cabeça do atacante de Konan, matando-o.

\- Konan…. - Ino balbuciava

\- Precisamos salvar você e o bebê Ino. - Konan falou baixinho, quase sem forças.

Os cavalos avançaram pela cidade com os guardas à frente pedindo passagem para a Rainha Ino tentava se manter firme apesar da dor excruciante que sentia, por seu bebê e por Konan. Sua bolsa havia estourado pouco após elas fugirem e Sakura precisava de um lugar no mínimo organizado para trazer o bebê ao mundo.

Elas entraram no castelo e Sakura pediu para que eles a levassem para o aposento ao qual a rainha deveria dar a luz. Assim como pediu para atenderem Konan. A movimentação com a chegada abrupta da comitiva assustou toda a criadagem do castelo. Gaara e Kankurou estavam na reunião com o conselho quando o guarda bateu na porta, assustado e nervoso de interromper a reunião.

\- O que há? - Gaara perguntou irritado com a interrupção.

\- Vossa graça, a rainha está de volta - O guarda estava nervoso.

\- Algo a mais?- Baki perguntou achando imbecil esse motivo.

\- Ela foi atacada na estrada, o bebê está vindo. - O guarda permanecia nervoso.

\- O quê? - Gaara se levantou - Leve-me até ela agora

Todos os membros do conselho ficaram alarmados

\- Gaara… - Kankurou chamou correndo atrás do irmão.

Gaara estava com o coração martelando enquanto corria pelos corredores pedindo à todos os deuses que Ino estivesse bem. Que o bebê estivesse bem. Tenten estava andando de um lado ao outro na porta do quarto quando viu Gaara e Kankurou vindo correndo até onde Ino estava

\- Ela está aí? - Gaara perguntou com seus olhos faiscando e Tenten sabia que nada nem ninguém deveria ficar entre ele e Ino.

\- Sim vossa graça, mas… - Gaara não havia parado pra ouvir, já havia invadido o recinto.

Kankurou abraçou Tenten que tremia.

\- Você está bem?

\- Com medo por Ino. - Tenten relaxou a ponto de se deixar chorar no ombro de seu noivo.

Gaara invadiu o quarto e viu Ino suando e gritando de dor.

\- Ino… - Ele estava pasmo ao vê-la coberta de sangue - O sangue…

\- É de Konan. - Ele reconheceu a voz de Sakura que estava lavando suas mãos com as criadas.

Gaara sentou-se ao lado de Ino que o viu e não conseguiu parar de chorar tamanho seu sofrimento, mas só de saber que ela já estava em Suna e com Gaara ela se sentia em paz.

\- Ino, preciso que você empurre… O bebê precisa sair, empurre. - Sakura pedia e Ino obedecia

\- Gaara, melhor você ir, partos são demorados e difíceis. - Kankurou falou ao irmão. - Ficarei aguardando com você lá fora.

\- Ficarei aqui. - Gaara disse ao irmão.

\- Vossa Graça, estaremos ao lado dela, pode ir se precisar. - Tenten disse sorrindo.

Gaara acenou positivamente e saiu do lado de Ino para a sala de estar da rainha onde ficou ouvindo, sentindo-se impotente, aos gritos de dor de Ino. Foram horas assim, horas em que eles pensavam que tudo tinha acabado, mas os gritos recomeçavam.

Sei que está doendo Ino, mas você precisa empurrar, ele já está perto.

Ino gritou ao empurrar e sentir que seu corpo estava sendo partido ao meio e acabou, com um choro fraco. Ino estava lavada em suor quando ouviu Sakura a chamando alegre, a voz melodiosa da jovem senhora Uchiha lhe parecia distante.

\- Seu filho Ino, um menino. - Sakura entregou o bebê para a loira que sorria boba.

Gaara invadiu o quarto vendo sua esposa com seu filho nos braços. Ele sorriu ao ver que tudo tinha dado certo. O monarca se acomodou ao lado e Ino, abraçando-a e ouvindo os choramingos do bebê, que estava sujo de fluidos ainda.

\- Shinki. - Ino disse.

Sakura não pode ver a alegria da jovem família que se formava, pois havia percebido que Ino estava sangrando e dessa vez era ela mesmo, não sangue de Konan.

\- Tirem o bebê daqui, o lavem - A Uchiha solicitou para as criadas que a auxiliava sem demonstrar o temor.

Sakura estava tentando parar o sangramento, mas ele não tinha fim. Suas toalhas estavam se encharcando.

\- Ino… Ino… - Gaara chamava a loira que já havia desfalecido em seus braços, ficando pálida.

\- Ela está perdendo muito sangue. Estou tentando estancar. - Sakura trabalhava freneticamente.

\- Você disse que… você.. - Gaara trincou os dentes e abraçou a loira que estava amolecida - Ino! Não me deixe por favor. - Ele se aproximou do ouvido dela, confessando - Eu te amo, não faça isso comigo.

\- Tirem- o daqui! - Sakura pediu e Kankurou e Tenten o retiraram do quarto sob protestos.

\- Não morra Ino, não morra! - Sakura pedia.

O sangramento estava parando aos poucos, mas a jovem rainha estava ficando roxa. Sakura pulou na cama sobre a loira e colocou a cabeça sobre o peito dela para ouvir o coração. Nenhum som.

\- NÃO! - Sakura gritou colocando as mãos sobre o peito da jovem iniciando massagem cardíaca.

Ao fundo se ouviam os choros de protesto e fome do bebê Shinki, já banhado, nos braços de Gaara, ao longe e os minutos pareciam horas para Sakura tentando salvar a vida de sua amada Ino.

* * *

N/A: Pray for Ino.


End file.
